


The Scarlet Butterfly Effect

by GalaxyNova777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Season/Series 03, F/M, Friendship, FriendshipMarichat, Mystery, Original Akuma, Original Akumatized Character(s) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, The may be something darker going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 48,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777
Summary: The universe is a funny thing. It follows strange rules that no one is fully aware of. One action can have a plethora long-lasting, far-reaching consequences. And one thing is certain - we always have to face the consequences the things we did. After Heroes' Day, Gabriel Agreste and the whole Paris have to deal with the unintentional consequences of use his Scarlet Akumas army.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language. So if there are glaring mistakes. I'm really sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's re-written version of chapter one. Corrected by Song_of_Shadow

There is a place in Paris that nobody knows about. The only people who knew its secret are long gone.

It is dark and large, hidden deep underground, deeper even than the catacombs. It had been designed as the world's safest prison, whose sole purpose was to hold one prisoner, one with an unusual past. He was suspended in the air, held spread-eagle by chains that bound him so tightly, he couldn't even move a millimeter.

He didn't worry about it too much. In fact, he didn't worry about anything. His mind had been empty for years, kept that way by strong magical symbols on the walls.

He did still see terrible images and feel negative emotions, although they were hidden very, very deep in his mind and heart. However, they were still strong emotions, the kind that can attract akuma, particularly Scarlet Akuma.

The prisoner breathed slowly, comfortable in the silence because he didn't know how long it had been. His eyes drooped wearily, and he gladly accepted the kingdom of sleep. Just then, dozens of crimson butterflies slid under the large iron door and through the many chinks in the walls. They began to crawl up the chains towards the prisoner before covering his body.

That's when something strange happened. Instead of turning him into an akumatized victim, the butterflies started to fade quickly as the dark power left them.

As soon as the butterflies changed color, the runes on the walls changed shape, and a pure white light filled the room. It only took a few seconds, but afterwards, the prisoner woke up, roaring furiously despite his supposedly calm mind. In one swift motion, he jerked his arms and legs, ripping the chains off the walls.

He landed on his knees with a thud, staying in that position. The air was thick with dust, his ears were ringing, and he felt drunk, like everything that had just happened was some kind of hallucination.

Quietly, he inhaled and exhaled several times before opening his eyes. He carefully scanned his environment as a mix of white and red butterflies flew around him.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity in the dark silence. Finally, he reached out. A butterfly landed on his open palm, and he grinned at it like a jackal.

"Hello, my little akuma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this and I had to write it so I might as well publish it.
> 
> So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Late in the night, the police car sped down the road as an open moon stared down silently.

It was another day or rather night of work for police officer Victor Dland, and he intended to get home quickly.

His eyes drooped wearily and he snapped himself awake, careful not to crash into anything in doing so.

" My kingdom for some strong coffee. " He said to himself.

And then a second later his eyes caught a black figure out of his peripheral vision, forcing his foot down on the brake immediately.

His speeds slowed into a grinding stop with the sound of tortured brakes as two thick, black streaks extended down the blacktop for at least thirty feet.

Fortunately, there was nothing on the road but his car. Dazed, Victor saw a strange figure runs between the buildings before he climbed out of his seat, hand hovering over his gun.

" Hello?" He only heard a crawling sound, a sort of hissing noise...

He raised his communicator up to his mouth and clicked " I've seen somethin' sketchy. It done messed with the car. I'm gonna go scout it out."

Static replayed for a few seconds. After a while, the commanding tone of the Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix, relayed through. " Be safe. And don't shoot unless provokoded."

Victor flicked on his flashlight from his back pocket, holding it carefully as he turned around. Slowly approaching the edge of the building , the officer stood and searched the alley.

Nothing was to be found but a concerned rat next to dumpster. Sighing, he flicked off the torch and made his way back to his car from the side of the road.

He radioed back into the station. " It was nothing. Nevermind."

**_Whoosh_ **

A large figure slammed against the roof of the vehicle with the force of a falling ton. Glass shattered in all directions as Victor was thrown to the ground, shielding his eyes

Cries of the destroyed vehicle lasted for only a few seconds, distorted and warped in a horrid fashion.

" Victor ?" Landing on his rear, he had clicked the communicator. It relayed ever sound back to the police center.

He opened his eyes carefully, scared. The last thing he ever saw was a hulking figure on top of the shattered car, staring blankly. And red eyes.

"Victor? **Victor**?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or bad chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette know that superhero life isn't easy. This is hard work and during it, you're learning to be ready for anything.

But she wasn't expecting this... Just a day and a half ago Hawkmoth attacked city with army of akumas. And today  Lieutenant Roger requested a private meeting with Ladybug.

She thought he want to talk about events of Scarlet Villains, instead he showed her a butchered police car hidden at a police station.

" This looks like the work of supervillain. " She said as noticed a indentation shaped like a hand on the hood of the car. " What happened to the driver? "

" We only found his gun. It looks worse than car. " Lieutenant Roger spoke with a hint of sadness. " Sergeant Victor saw something fishy's on road. Less than two minute later, he want reported a false alarm when somebody or something attacked him. My men went over that area, but there's no sign of him. In addition, that evening several people have gone missing, and we certainly don't have any leads what happened to them."

" Are there any witnesses? "

" Only one but he just won't cooperate. "

" Can I see him? "

Lieutenant hummed thoughtfully and then nodded. " He is in interrogation room."

They came in from the garage, and walking down a long corridor toward the grey door.

" Who is this witness? " Ladybug asked, halfway to door.

" His name is Meredith Courtemanche, He is graffiti artist who drawing in different parts of town. We found him hiding under one of car at the crime scene."

He put his hand on the door handle, looked at her. " I doubt you'll be able to convince him to testimony. He's been here a couple hours. And he said only two rational sentences; I want a lawyer. Can I go to the toilet? " Lieutenant open the door and, they went inside.

Meredith look bored to death while sitting at a chair with his feet propped up on table.

He has straight, light brown hair that is swept from the sides with one spike coming down onto his face and has bright teal eyes. He wears a white-collared dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. He have silver buckled belt. He wears dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in red and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues. 

" Wow, Ladybug and Lieutenant , So does this mean that we'll be playing in good cop/bad cop? " He rubbed his left eye and stretched with his arms stretched above his head.

" This isn't TV, it's real life. " Lieutenant Raincomprix said as he knocked Meredith’s feet off of table.

" You sure about that?" He said innocently. " Everything that goes on in this city would be a plot of successful TV show. "

Before Raincomprix replied Ladybug asked " Mr Raincomprix , could you give us a minute?"

Lieutenant slowly took looked at her, frowned, and then turned to go. When he close the door Ladybug sat down opposite Meredith.

" Hello Meredith , nice to meet you. " She said, giving him a polite smile.

" Wish I could say the same, but I just don't see the point to it. "

" I know that you don't really feel safe, but trust me, you are. You don't know the situation . I- "

He interrupted her " Darling, save your breath. I know why I'm here. Because I saw what happened with Victor Dland. "

" Then why did you refuse to give a statement to the police?" Meredith stared at her and then she looked back up at him; she expected some sort of reaction right away, but he looked at her with a flat expression.

" Well, that's not my problem. "

" Look I would surmise that you don't feel comfortable this case and didn't have a good relationship with Lieutenant Raincomprix."

"Nice deduction, Sherlock," he sniped. " You're not FBI right?"

She frowned. " Meredith , I need you to take this seriously. "

" Or you'll do what? You will set Chat Noir or Queen Bee on me? " He said, grimacing disdain.

" You may not be aware of this, but six people went missing yesterday and you are our only witness. " Ladybug replied. She waited for his reaction.

" That makes me feel so special." He put hands on his heart then looked at his wrist" How long will this go on? My favorites show starts in an hour. "

It sounded strange for Ladybug to hear something like this in this situation. He knew that someone's in danger and not worry about this. For a moment picture of Chloe flash in Ladybug's mind, but instincts are telling her that Meredith is really different kind of person.

" You can act like you don't care about this, but I'm not buying that."

" You put a lot of faith in me. "He said, running his hands through his hair. " I don't know these people. I don't care "

" You know that whatever took them, can do the same to every single person in city. Even someone important to you. "

" And? You and kitty boy will save them like you always do. " he said, pointing at her.

" We have to know who we're up against here. You're the only one who can help us figure out that. " She notice a change in his body posture. " Meredith, please just tell me what you know. "

Meredith was silent for a moment. Then he sighed. " Okay..... I need piece of paper, red pencil and pen. "

They gazed at each other for a few quiet moments.

" Now, Ladybug, don't look at me like that. I'm serious."

" I'll be right back. " She closed the door behind her. 

" I could be in home right now making peppermint lager with my dad. " Meredith , shook his head slowly in disbelief at what had happened the way it did. " And of course I had to go to this stupid alley. "

Just then, he heard the door open. He turned to look as Ladybug stepped out. She walked out slowly, carrying his drawing materials.

" Here, " She placed them on the table right in front of his eyes.

" Okay, let's get started." He squeezed his eyes shut, and pursed his lips. When open his eyes he beginning drawing very fast.

" I was in this alley because I love these wall. " he starts matter-of-factly while his fingers circle on paper.

" They have the best surface available for graffiti. I was just about to start painting the wall when saw a some strange person who was running from police car, and so I hid behind dumpster. It was dark but I could have said the person has inhuman face with no difficult. He or rather it was also wounded, I don’t know where was wound but it left a few drops of blood. That blood was dark blue and glow. l wanted to take a picture, but person was too fast. It climbed to the top of building and then just jumped down onto the police car. Cop tried to talk to it, but it just went off on him with a resounding roar." Meredith was totally focused on paper.

" I wanted to help him , so I threw the spray at it, and hit it's head. It looked at me." Meredith flinched, and took red pencil.

" I felt like someone shoved an electric pole down my brain, and I started to run. But I looked back and saw as Cop just saw his chance and shot it at close range but bullets just bounce. What happened after that, l don't know. " He shrugged his shoulders.

" A few minutes later, I came back because I left my pack back under one of car. That was when police showed up and they arrested me. " He finish the story and picture.

" Here, " He handed her drawing " I never got a good look, but it's better than nothing."

Ladybug took a look at the picture. Figure on it, wearing a kind of robe with hood that made it hard for her to see detail of it's appearance.

But one thing was very characteristic and drew her attention. Cold and scary red eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Victor Dland woke with a groan at the aching he felt ran from his head to his toes. He felt like he had been hit by a truck and every inch of his was bruised.

He sat up, immediately regretting the movement. His head was pounding. He tried using the breathing technique his partner showed him long time ago.

Then he scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands and stood. The world around him still seemed hazy, as if it wasn't in focus. Or maybe he wasn't. He feel like a when he tried to focus on the sensation of awakening after long sleep.

He looked around taking in his surroundings. It takes him a moment to realize he is in windowless room.

He standed over his bed, until his eyes were adjusted to the dark. Then he noticed he wasn't the only person in that room. A few beds were set up against the one of wall, and on each of them lay someone.

Victor slowly came beside the next bed. A teen girl lay on it. Her face was as pale as death. Victor touched her cheek, her skin was cold as ice. He sulked slowly, forcing the courage to check for a pulse… He felt a strong and slow, steady beat.

" This kid's probably drugged. " He think before begin to walks along the other wall, his hand was looking for light switch.

He finaly got to end wall and found door, to his surprise it wasn't locked. No hesitation, he opened it but he suddenly found himself face to face with upside-down red eyes Creature.

“What –” Victor croaks, grimacing at the dryness of his throat. Before he can even realize it is moving, Creature reached out its hand and touched his forehead with two fingers, and then he passed out.

& & &

_MEANWHILE_

The mythology student Oliver Morgensd was smashing his fist through a wall after he has left the building. He've been laughed out of by 500 people for his paper on the new interpretation of Minotaur myth.

" Bunch of idiots! " He hit wall with anger.

~•~

Across Paris a window opened, flooding a room with light and startling the resting butterflies into flight. Hawkmoth stood in the centre of the room, one side of his mouth curved up into a smirk.

" Anger, the embarrassment of being mocked. These emotions are the perfect breeding ground for my akuma.

One white butterfly landed on his hand and he gently covered it, drawing in the dark power and changing the pure butterfly into a dark akuma.

"Fly my little Akuma, and evilize him."

~•~

Oliver fist repeatedly slammed against the wall angered.

" I'm right about Minotaur ! " He exclaims, angrily, not knowing that the akuma was flying towards him. It landed on his golden ring in his eyebrow, and became a deep purple.

His expression darkens, as the purple outline of a butterfly appeared around his eyes.

 _ **"Megataur, I am Hawk Moth,"**_  Hawk Moth begins, as he communicates telepathically with him. _ **"I'm giving you the power to show you were right and prove how strong is your mythological symbol of strength. All I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous'. "**_

" We have a deal," Oliver smile as purple and black bubbles washed over his body turning him into huge humanoid creature. Now he have many human-like features except having a bull-like head and muscular legs that more like bulls. He had a dark fur ang long tail. He wear only ripped pants in Hulk style.

" It's time to show us what Minotaur're made of. " Megataur grins wickedly , then swung his two combined clasped fists and staking it into the ground , creating a strong earthquake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what did you think, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug leaving police station in the company of Roger Raincomprix. They had a very long discussion for the last two hour. Before they came to an agreement and decided what should be done with this situation.

Ladybug turned her head to the side.“ I have one more question. What are you planning to do with Meredith? ”

Lieutenant looked thoughtful for a moment, “ I’ll get him home. But, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Before she could say something in response, somewhere in the distance there was an instant kind of explosion sent a huge plume of dust into the sky, shocking the two of them out of their talk. The blast area are miles away from police station but even here, they felt the delicate earthquake.

Ladybug and Roger Raincomprix tensed, staring in that direction.

“ I guess it’s another akuma attack. ” Ladybug spoke up and used her yoyo to fly away.

**> •<**

Meanwhile in a completely different part of town, Chat Noir jumping from one building to another. He headed straight to his destination, and hopefully, Ladybug waiting there for him.

Upon arriving to the right place, he stopped on top one of building.

And at the same time, he was in shock of what he’s looking at. He saw the destruction and rubble site of building, cars and people. And to make matters worse, his dotted partner hadn’t been in his sight.

“Wow… Did not expect that…” Chat commented in shock and concern.

Then Chat approached to the destruction site as he all checked on the survivors. Some of them were unconscious while a few were injured. He know that Ladybug will use her Miraculous and fix everything but use his staff to call an ambulance.

Then Chat have noticed a familiar boy who wear a red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket.

He came across to Kim, who was on the ground. He helped and put him leaned against the walls. He called and woke him up.

Kim grunted in pain as he regained his consciousness, “ C-Chat Noir? You’re here?”

“Easy, Kim. You’re took a pretty good hit ,” Chat said calmly “ Wanna tell me what happen? He looked at destruction site, "By the look of it, I’d say this isn’t an normal earthquake.”

Kim hissed, “No… It isn’t…”

However, the boys were being watched. Between the buildings , Megataur were watching the event as glowing butterfly-shaped appeared in front of his face.

**_“ Chat Noir’s not focused and alone. Take his Miraculous from him! ”_ **

“ As you wish, Hawkmoth. ” Megataur said before butterfly-shaped disappeared from his face and he was heading straight at Chat Noir.

While Chat was still talking with Kim, he stopped at once upon hearing a loud and wild roar sounds. They turned to the building, where the Megataur is charging at them.

Chat Noir quickly grabbed and held boy as he rolled to his left. He got up and glared at the creature, which roared wildly at them.

“ So it looks like it will be quite a corrida.” He remarked amusingly. “ You might want to hide somewhere. ” Kim left him without a word of protest.

And at that time super villain charged again but Chat Noir do a half pirouette getting out of his way. He ducked behind the next attack and extended his staff, hitting his head.

When the staff hit thee Megataur’s horn, it immediately split into two. Chat caught the other half of his staff in mid-air and relentlessly attacked the super villain , trying to look for his weak spot, but there didn’t seem to be any.

So, Chat decide to change strategy. He combined his staff and attacked the creature, and then pulled back. After each strike he moved closer to the fire hydrant.

The villain blindly followed Chat. He managed to lure the Megataur closer to the target. Then after the last punch the enraged super villain  lunged for the hero who nimbly stepped out of the way.

The fire hydrant was not so lucky in missing the beast’s swinging fist. So Megataur just ripped it into pieces.

A second later, water shooting straight up in the air, like a geyser. The strip of water had strong enough to knock him to the ground and drenching him from head to toe.

“ Alley cat, You will pay for this! ”

Megataur immediately up and gave chase after Chat. He quickly dashed and ran away from him. He came across to the walls, where he used his full speed in running up on it. Allowing the super villain rammed on the walls and making the building began to collapse on top of him.

A smile laced with roguish charm crossed the Chat’s face.

But his victory was short, when he heard a angry roar as hand shot out from the pile of rubble, followed by the rest of its owner’s body.

Then his large horns lashed out at the cat hero, narrowly missing him as Chat Noir back flipped out of the way. Megataur narrowed his eyes as he slammed his fist on the ground, make the earth shake and make Chat lost his footing.

Akumatized  villain took advantage of his situation to immediately charged and rammed at Chat straight to the walls.

Chat groaned in pain as super villain pinned him up against the wall.

Using his free hand, teenager grab his staff and hit Megataur right between the eyes, which annoyed him to slam and ram the hero against the walls for three times.

“Okay, not a great idea!” Chat complained in concern.

And just the super villain could finish Chat Noir off, Megataur felt something wrap around his arm, holding him back and forcing him to slightly tip right.

When he looked at what pulled him he noticed it was a yoyo, and Ladybug stood on top of the car.

“ Leave him alone! ”

“ Well, since you asked so nicely, sure. "He smile and threw Chat, sending him flying into a public fountain. He got up and spit out some water and a few coins out of his mouth.

Megataur took the magical yo-yo string and began to spin around. Ladybug widened her eyes comically, and was taken away with her yo-yo.

Megataur spun Ladybug around and around, until ladybug couldn’t hold on anymore and let go. When she did she went flying into the air.

” Ladybug! “ Chat embedded his staff into the ground and use his staff’s ability to extend itself to get to Ladybug.

And at that time Megataur grabbed one of the car that was near by and picked it up horizontally over his head. "Take this!” he said as he threw the Kia Sorento at heroes.

Chat tightened his grip on Ladybug. They not having the opportunity to duck, when suddenly a dark figure come out of nowhere, it passed them in air before cut car in half.

“ What the h***l? ” Megataur yaled as two halves of car hit the ground.

Two heroes landed next to iron bench. Chat put Ladybug down, and they glanced up, just in time for saw as their savior drooped from the air onto the ground in front of them.

He looks alot like a humanoid moth-like creature. He have a four wings and antenna with a purple flame design. He has a very black skin with a dark grey pattern covering his entire body. He has also purple patches on his shoulders, legs and the back of his wings. Each patch has thick cyan outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in white.

He has human glowing celeste blue eyes , white tattooed markings on his chin. He has also violet marks around his eyes with triangular violet marks on its edges. He has pointed ears and the extended nose. His head has three silver spikes running down the top. On his torso are two violet plates. One resembling the chest and one resembling the stomach. His plated chest has a five spikes on each end. He has four pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

“ My lady, did you were expecting a special guest? ” Chat Noir asked,

Her lips flattened into a thin line. “ No…”

Megataur watched them as the light mask appears on his face again. **_“ Megataur, use your strong to get rid of him and take the Miraculous of Ladybug or Chat Noir , or I’ll remove your powers!”_**

“Yes Hawkmoth.” Megataur let out a low, gravely, yet loud growl.

Heroes and their new “friend” turns to see Megataur down on all fours, snorts as scratched ground with one hoof. He was like bull before the wild run.

Ladybug and Cat Noir put up defensive poses but their new acquaintance waved one of his top wings and hit two heroes, and made them get down on the iron bench, motioned for them to stay where they are.

He looked back towards the Megataur was a serious gaze.

“Let me tell you something,” Megataur complained and shouted angrily, “ Get out of my way or I’ll squash you like an insect! ”

Mysterious person didn’t say anything, just came closer and do a hand gesture which say “go ahead”.

“ Grahhhh! ” With a thunderous stomp, Megataur roared and charged moth person on all fours. The Moth Creature just dodging a blow from large horns simply by stepping slightly to his left.

And then fast and hard waved his fourwings , create a strong blast of air, which pushed super villain in air.

“ Aaargh! "Yelled Megataur as he flew further away. However he landed on his feet, skidding on the ground slightly and stopped when he grabbed a streetlamp .

Then super villain got to pull it out by the wires. And swung it like baseball bat at his opponent. He quickly used his wings as a shield, it was successful for stopping streetlamp , and the use his lower sharp wings to cut streetlamp up into little pieces.

Megataur threw a part he still hold and ran towards moth person. When he was close enough, Megataur swung at him, but he ducked and grabbed villain’s tail before spread his wings and took them both to the air.

They swung on the air for a few second before he could stabilize it, which was no walk in the park while Megataur wildly struggling and trying free his tail.

” Get me the hell back to earth!!“

Moth person’ lips curling into a wicked smile as flapped his wings faster, adding speed to the fly. They flew upward, upward, and then unexpectedly took a flying dive, like a attacking hawk.

When they were close to ground moth character sped up before an had slammed Megataur on to the ground with a much greater force than he expected. And now, Megataur could feel a couple of his ribs were seriously damaged, if not cracked. He winced as he sat up and looked up.

Moth creature was looking back down at him. His plane wings retracting back to his chest and then fold up into a robe much akin to a poncho, giving him the appearance of a some mexican phantom. Suddenly, his hand shot out and closed around Megataur’s left horn. He yelped as the moth man lifted him up high off the ground with ease.

Then moth stranger use his free hand to rip his earring off. He clenched his fist, and when open his palm earring turn into dust and a little purple butterfly flew out of it. With inhuman speed he got a akuma in his hand.

After that a black and purple magic bubbled away, revealing a teenager to be stunned, the usual reaction of an akuma victim who has lost power.

” What happend? What am I doing here?“ Then he noticed a moth person who still holding him but now for the hood. ” My god!? “ He wild screaming.

A strange character rather gentle putting boy down, who got away from him as fast as he could.

The anthropomorphic moth chose to ignore it and holding out his hand. He slow open his fist and white akuma was sat on his palm. He placed his antenna delicately on the akuma’s wings and then akuma flew away.

Two Paris’ heroes gawked at him.

He looked at the butterfly while it flew away.  Before he kneels down to picked up a magic yo-yo from the ground. He was looking at it as though it was a rare commodity.

After a few seconds he turn his head and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir walked over to the him.

” Who are you? How did you manage to purify an akuma? “ They asked

He ignored the questions and threw a yo-yo over at Ladybug. She maintained eye contact with him as caught it. They stared at each other, sizing the other up without words.

” Who are you? “ She repeat question.

He stepped closer, looming over them. Ladybug swore she saw his eyes turn red just for half a second.

 _” My name is Notorodanaus .“_ His voice sounds like many speaking slightly out of sync.

Suddenly, without warning, the wings exploded from his sides, taking a big fore stroke in the air before launching Notorodanaus from the ground of into the sky.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at one another.

” Looks like we have a new ally. “ Chat said while he leaned on his staff.

” I wouldn’t bet on it. “ Ladybug looked at sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody liked the chapter, despite my far from perfect English XD.  
> I’d be forever grateful if you’d leave a review or kudos!
> 
> -
> 
> Notorodanaus look was inspired by this picture - https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/352688214555319615/?lp=true


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug was deep in thought while using her yo-yo, launched from building to building towards the direction of the Boulangerie Patisserie.

After fixin’ the place up with Lucky Charm, Ladybug told Chat Noir all about what happened last night and her talk with Meredith. Then they agreed to a night patrol and went their separate ways.

After about twenty jumps, she landed on the building, “ Spots off. ” Ladybug transformed back to Marinette and put her hands on the railing, enjoying panoramic views.

“ This day just keeps getting weirder, don’t you think? ” Marinette asked, but Tikki ignored her as kwami just floated in the air.

She stepped in front of Tikki and gentle reaches out to let kwami sat on her palm. “ Tikki, is everything all right? ”

“ Marinette , you have to tell Master Fu about meet with Notorodanaus . ”

“ Okay , but why? ” She said, surprised.

“ He’ll explain everything. ”

**~•~**

It took her less than 35 minutes to get to the Master Fu house.  Marinette walked up the stairs and was striding down the hall when Tikki floated out of her purse. They arrived at Master Fu’s floor and knocked on the door.

“It is open” They entered the room. Master Fu sat in the middle of the room, reading a book.

“ Marinette. Tikki. Welcome.” Master Fu smiled as Wayzzp popped out from phonograph to perch on his shoulder.

“ Hello Master, ”

“ So, what are you doing here, Marinette?” He asked and encouraged her to sit with gesture of his hand.

“ Me and Chat met someone that beat evilized villain and removing the dark energy from akuma. ” She says, sitting down in front of where he sits. “ He said his name is Notorodanaus.”

“ Notorodanaus? ” Master Fu widened his eyes.

“ Yes, Tikki said you can tell me who he is. ”

He looked at red kwami,“ Tikki , are you sure he was a…  Notorodanaus? ”

“ I have no doubt. ”

For a long moment, Master Fu was staring off into space in a combination of confusion and disbelief. Marinette wasn’t sure if she should say something.

“ Master? ” Wayzz asked at last, Master Fu exhaled sharply as if it only now occurred to him that he needed to keep breathing.

“ Master Fu, is everything all right? ” Marinette asked,

“ That’s a difficult question, Marinette. ” he looked at her “ Can you describe that details of this meeting for me? “

” Alya get a video of the battle for her blog, if you want to see what happened. “ She replied.

Master Fu nodded his head and Wayzz brought him tablet, In a few seconds he found a video on the battle on blog and watch it.

” He’s really back….but how? “ He was staring at rectangle screen with unbelief when vide end. It was as though he had seen a ghost. Wayzz had the same look on his face.

” Master Fu, do you know Notorodanaus? ”

“ Notorodanaus isn’t his real name. His name is Tarlock Seigel. And Yes, I know him. Or rather I knew him. “

“ I don't understand.” Marinette felt confused.

 He looked again at screen “ A long time ago, me and he were friends and partners in superhero team. He was owner of Butterfly Miraculous. ”

“ But that me-” Master Fu cut her off.

“ I know you have questions, Marinette , but first I have to tell you a story.” He looking at her with very serious face.

“ I’ve only one request, hear me out before you start asking questions. ” Marinette nodded yes.

To her surprise, first he stood up to brew a two cups of tea using 1tsp each of lavender, lemon balm, and chamomile. When he sat down again on his sit his face was very strange.

“ I never thought I’d shared this story with someone. ” He admitted in a small voice so unlike him “ But life can be surprising for us. ” Master Fu think as took a deep breath and then begin…

_“ As you already know Miraculouses are magical jewels. Because of the kwamis inhabiting them, the Miraculouses bestowed amazing magical power on their wearers. However, natural magic has always existed. Magic is part of world. It’s element, like water. It existed long before we ever even got into this world._

_It’s great energy full of beauty. But magic have also dark side and this dark_ _always will draw some people like moths to a flame. People like this were member of The Venom Spiral. ”_ Fu flinched when said this name,

_“ The Venom Spiral which was formed in the year 1012, and was one of the primary adversaries of the Order of the Guardians. Their goal was to dominate the world through subterfuge and raw, brutal power._

_The Venom Spiral appears to revolve around dark, ancient magic. They wanted to find a source of magic and dark power. Their multiannual research led them to the discovery of a old cave filled with cryptic hieroglyphics, as the message spoke of an entity containing unending power. Despite the warnings about the entity, they repeated the incantation aloud, which summoned a demonic creature who possessed their leader._

_He take control of Venom Spiral, vowed to enslave humanity and declared war against Order of the Guardians.”_ Master looked out the window.

 _“ That’s year were chosen the new Miraculous holders. And Tarlock was one of them. ”_ He said in a small voice,

 _“ He was once a kind, honorable and respected person, and held in high-esteem by the Order of the Guardians . But all that changed when he decided he must to become stronger than he was, and begin conducting experiments on akumas. ”_ Fu’s eyes were sad.

_“ After a few years, he have succeeded in developing the new akuma and called it Alpha Akuma. He showed the Elders his creation. Of course, They have forbidden him use it._

_But he didn’t listen to them and akumatized himself with a alpha akuma, which warped his mind and body. That’s when Notorodanaus was born. Notorodanaus was embodiment of a Tarlock wanted. He was stronger , faster and had the unusual powers._

_But that power had a high price._

_Because he ordered akuma to didn’t possess his important object, but his heart. Tarlock couldn't change back in the human being and his new form created a some sort of mental illness that is commonly known as multiple personalities. His other side was wild, aggressive and cruel._

_At the beginning, he could control his other side. So he helped others heroes in fight , meanwhile the Order of the Guardians were searching for a cure._

_However, after year, they haven’t made any progress, tried hundreds of different treatments but even Miraculous Ladybug can’t help him. And to make matters worse, Tarlock’s other side started getting out of control. He was increasingly unpredictable and wild. And one day, he just… he crossed the line. ”_ Master Fu said nothing for a few moments, giving silence its place, and then continued.

_“ After the incident, Order of the Guardians took away the Butterfly Miraculous and had hid his family._

_Tarlock went berserk, and ran away. It took us a half year to find him. He did a lot of bad things at the time. But he also found out where was the base of the Venom Spiral. However, he was willing to give us the coordinates, that condition, that he will be a part of attack on Venom Spiral, and he can see his family again when this is all over._

_After a long discussion Order of the Guardians let him left for one last mission. And next day the Miraculous team set out to the most important battle in that century._

_We had to defeat a lot of enemies and monsters….. And finally we were faced with the demon leader._

_The battle was a most hard and difficult. But in time we’ve gained significant edge. Unfortunately during the fight, Tarlock lost control of his mind and started attacking everything that moved._

_At the same time, Demon understood that he can’t win with us, he saw that we have been busy with Tarlock and he took advantage of it._

_He gathered all his life force and converts it into energy, and decide to releases all of this stored energy as an enormous, powerful explosion which was to destroy all base of Venom Spiral and kill Miraculous Team._

_Me and Ladybug used fusion power of Lucky Charm and Shell-ter to protect us all but Tarlock escaped before the protection field was complete close, and he rushed at demon. We just had enough time to say his name, and then there was an explosion._

_It destroyed everything for 50 miles._

_By some miracle, we found Tarlock in ruins. He was seriously wounded in explosion and barely survived, so we took him to Guardians’ temple._

_The Elders tried to save him, for many hours. But the next day, they’ve told us that he died._

_I have not hear of Tarlock since that day. And Never thought I would see him……until today.”_

Master Fu remained quiet, his look lost into the distance, his mind being lost in the memories and thoughts. Marinette wasn't sure how to react.

Finally she asked “ But how he came back? And why now? ”

“ To be honest, I’m not really sure, but I think it’s to do with Scarlet akumas incident. ” He sighed, and his body a little relaxed “ This is an unusual situation. ”

That’s reminded her of another strange situation. Marinette looked straight through Tikki. The two nodded at each other.

“ Master Fu, there’s something else you should know. ” Marinette took a drawing out of her purse, then she told him about her meeting with Officer Roger, visit to the police station and her talk with Meredith.

“ The eyes are wrong but he looks like Notorodanaus. ” Master Fu give the drawing back to her.

“ Do you think Notorodanaus did it? ”

“ I can’t answer that yet. ” He slowly took a sip of his tea. “  I don’t know what his mind condition is. Although he helped you today , I’m afraid we can’t call him ally, Marinette. ”

“ But we also can’t call him enemy, right? ”

“ Yes, we can’t.” He agreed “ Right now it’s mystery which side he was fighting for. ”

“ How can I find him? ” She asked “ I think me and Chat Noir should have a conversation with him. ”

“ You won’t be able to find him. ” Master Fu said curtly “ The only time to meet him again is when he decides to show up. ”

“ So what do we do? ”

“ All we can do now is wait and see what happens. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

In a hidden room, infested with butterflies, stood Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo floating on his eye level.

“ So, he is your previous owner who lost his life due to the injuries he sustained from the magic explosion.” He said, real peaceful when kwami told him everything it know.

“ I don’t know what supernatural powers summoned him from other side. But I’m sure that was him - Master Tarlock . ”

Gabriel stared at butterfly in his hand. It is pure white and bluish. Like hundreds of tiny butterflies around him.

At least it appears to be a normal butterfly before turned into an akuma at first glance. But something has changed in it. He knew it, at the moment butterfly back to him. Its wings were half translucent, white and clear like ghost.

“ How he was able to de-evilize my akuma? ”

“ Master Notorodanaus absorbed most of akuma’s power. ” Nooroo said and looked at butterfly “ The butterflies are a part of me, I can sense when they are weakened. This one is basically powerless, now. ”

“ For how long? ”

“  It will take time, perhaps an few weeks. ”

“ I understand. ” Gabriel allow butterfly join to the others butterflies that circled them about. “ Nooroo, what else can Notorodanaus do? ”

“ Master Not- ”

“ Stop calling him Master.” Gabriel ordered, “ Butterfly Miraculous belongs to me now. ”

“ Yes, Master ” Bowing his head and clasping his hands together, Nooroo closed his eyes as he apologized. “ I’ll remember that. ”

“ Now, answer my question. ”

“ I’m afraid I don’t know the answer. ”

“ How do you not know what he can do? ” He squinted, eyeing kwami carefully.

“ When Mr. Tarlock becomed Notorodanaus , he was using mainly his wings and  physical strength for fight. He tested and honed his impressive skills with the Elders of Guardians in special training, but its effects remain a mystery… even to me. ” Nooroo replied, patting his paws.

 “ Well, thats mean, full-time evilized ex-owner of Butterfly Miraculous, which has unknown skills came back from the dead and he’s hiding out in Paris. ” Gabriel summed up the situation before hummed thoughtfully, everything was perfectly quiet for a few seconds.

He smile “ This situation might be useful. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought


	8. Chapter 8

The air feels cold this night, especially at the top of the tower of Notre-Dame.

But it didn’t matter for one mystery person. Notorodanaus had been perched on the gargoyle for fifty minutes straight. The only movements he had made were the slight imperceptible flexing and relaxing of his shoulders and quadriceps every five minutes to prevent fatigue. The night was quiet, sky was starlit, and the sickle moon’s shape was sharply defined by the dark blue sky.

He was now barely sitting on the edge of stone ledge, looking down a few stories below at Paris’ streets. When the last pedestrian disappear from view, he leaped off the stone ledge.

He unfurled his wings as much as he could, slowing down his momentum to break the landing when he arrived on the ground.

When he reached the ground, he landed on his feet with grace and elegance. He looked around, see only dark and inanimate objects. After that he unhurried approached the giant wall of Notre-Dame and started walking along the stone wall.

He count his own steps very carefully and when he counted 23 he stopped. He was crouched down, so he see better one stone in wall that’s different from the others.

There was enough space around the stone for him to get two fingers around it and it jiggled. The stone pulled free and revealed a space behind it. He smiled as squinted into the hole.

But then the clicking of a cold gun grabbed his attention as he felt a gun pointed at the temple of his head. “ Gimme ya wallet, freak!”

Before the mugger could react, Notorodanaus got up, spun around and knocked the gun out of his hand with his left arm. He grabbed the mugger by the shirt and lifted him up high off the ground with ease.

The thug was petrified with his display of strength. And now saw his ‘intended victim’. He stood at least six feet tall, with frightening red eyes. He definitely wasn’t a normal human.

“ Sorry!! Take whatever you want, just don’t hurt me! ”

Notorodanaus didn’t say anything. He just lowered him down a little so he could take his right hand, form a fist, and finish mugger off with a powerful punch, destroying his nasal, causing it to ram up into mugger's brain and killing him instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated deeply


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette was sitting on a bench with her best friend and let her lips to answer on autopilot while her mind drifted. The segment on the morning news still playing in her head.

_Last night was murdered a wanted criminal. Nukka Moreno, thirty-six, was found near the Notre-Dame Cathedral by security guards early this morning. Police are still looking for suspects and declined to speak with us about this indicate._

Her mind trying to figure out who killed him? Why did it?

“ Marinette? ”

When it happened? If Notorodanaus had something to do with it? If she and Chat were near when it happened? Her mind stumbled through the questions, unable to answer any of them.

“ **Marinette!** ” She jumped at least five feet in the air from bench. And then she fell flat on her bottom on floor.

“ Alya, why are you yelling? ”

“ Been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. ” Alya smirks, reaching a hand out to help her up.“ I started thinking you can actually sleep with your eyes open. ”

“ Sorry, I sort of got distracted. ”

“ And let me guess: Adrian playing basketball with Nino and Kim. ”

Marinette instinctively got a look on the game court to see a Adrian avoids Nino, jumps up and throws the ball, as a heavenly chorus plays in her head.

“ So, when you ask him out on a date? ” Alya asks arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

“ What? ”

“ Come on, Marinette, he said a lot of nice things about you and you give him a kiss on a picnic. After all, someone has to ask the first date question. ”  She laughs when Marinette’s face turns red.

“ I can’t do that! ”

Alya sighs, “ If it continues at this rate, you two go on a first date when I’ll definitely get gray hair. ”

“ There is no way this is going to happen.” Marinette protests,

“ I hope. ”

“ Changing the subject, how is your love life? ”

“ Me and Nino are both happy in our relationship, and he’ll take me to the movies in Saturday. ” She smiled as looked at her boyfriend.

“ And what you’re about to do today after class? ”

“ I’m going to Historical Library of the City of Paris right after school. I have to check the few books for something. ”

“ Is there a school project I should know about? ” Marinette asked, getting scared.

“ Do not worry, this is a private project for myself. I want to find out something about that winged man who helped Ladybug and Chat Noir. ” 

“ But he just showed up , and there’s a slight chance that somebody already write a book about him. ”

“ Do you remember when I found a 10th-grade history textbook that belonging to Ladybug and you invited me to the museum to show me papyrus scroll?” Alya says, shooting Marinette a small smile.

“ Yes, ”

“ Since that time I was doing research on appear Ladybug and Chat Noir in history.  And I remember two or three books said something about someone like Notorodanaus. ”

“ So you can reach… or do you need some help? ” Marinette asked, for two reasons. First she want to help her friend. And second she wanted to know if they found any guidance where to look for Notorodanaus.

“If that was an ofert, I accept.” Alya said smugly before the ringing the school bell and they back to class.

**- &-**

The library was like most libraries giant, quiet and full of books. The smell of old paper, ink , wood and mint air freshener greeted Alya and Marinette at the entrance.

Alya probably came here very often because the sight of her caused librarian to physically stop her work, smile really warm and asked what books she need today.

The dark skinned teen smile back, before give librarian a list of books. She took a look at it, and then disappeared behind the books pyramid.

Fifteen minutes later, librarian come back from a little trip with impressive amount of books and others thing.

“ I’ll be in the hall 8B, if you need anything else.  ”  Girls thanked and walking deep into corridor 49, and then went upstairs up the circular staircase.

Two friends found a good place to working in a large hall with rows of long oak tables, stretching the length of the room.

“ I’m going to ask about one more book, I’ll be right back. ” Alya said before left Marinette with everything books and paper. She started going through them waiting for her friend to come back.

And she was soon to learn, Alya was right about books said about someone matching the description of Notorodanaus appeared in Paris in the past.

Article from a November 17th 1865 titled _“ Monster, Angel or Thief? ”_  seems to be one of the earliest examples of Notorodanaus.

  
**_PARIS, France (AP) - “He flies through the air with the greatest of ease, with bloodshot eyes and wings as big as you please,”_**

**_With some poetic license thrown in, that is the description given to the “moth-man,” a so called “winged man” who reportedly has visited an old factory near here._ **

**_The couple living in the next building, received the first “visitation” Tuesday night Mr. and Mrs. Frossard said they “saw something” at the roof “which made them plenty scared.”_ **

**_The “something” they described as “resembling a flying man … between six and seven feet tall…with the wings of an angel and penetrating red eyes.”_ **

**_The couple said the “thing” chased pigeons and have eaten birds alive._ **

**_Tobias Molière, local chief of police thinks he has the answer to what they saw._ **

**_“ That’s night police looking for Thief of jewelry. Street light catches him in strange ways at some angles,” he said. “Imagination can do the rest.”_ **

****

A many newspaper told about flying man after this date.

But name ’ Notorodanaus ’ was never mentioned. All authors referred to him by terms such as Mothman, Moth-Like Creature, Winged Monster and even The Bird.

Marinette was in middle of the page of another article when Alya back with thick book.

“ I found something interesting. ” She said as put it on the table with not quiet sound , and pulled folded sheet of paper out of book. It was a old map of Paris.

                                                             

 

 “ It’s a journal , handwritten by Professor Henri Bessettet. He was the one who investigated the some strange phenomena that happened when people started see _” Mothman”_. He even do this map and marked all of the interesting things on the map. It might help us to keep on the right track. “

Marinette can see the intensity building up in Alya’s posture, as she sits poised over the map.

” All right, then, here we go. “ Marinette took a first book while Alya begin reading a journal.

They had been working for a few hours, chatting and reading so many different stories. When big baroque wall clock struck seven, two friends feel a tiredness and hunger.

” I think that’s enough for one day. “ Alya rubbed her eyes to awaken.

” I think so, too, “ Marinette cracking her neck with a satisfying pop. ” How about a pizza? “

” Sounds good to me, “ Alya smile and picked up a few books. ” but first put it back in the right place. “

” Good idea. “ Marinette looking at many articles and books.

It’s amazing how much stuff you can learn from them. But the disturbing was that most of them said about _”Mothman"_ as person connected to murder, disappearances and many things criminal.

Marinette didn’t know how much is true. However, she started getting worried about that fact Notorodanaus just running around the city and he does what he wants.

Now the only question is what he is doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Kudos or Reviews are appreciated.  
>  ___
> 
> I have no idea how working or looking library in Paris. So, I was, like, inspired by library in my hometown.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien  was setting up his bed, to make it look like he was sleeping in his bed. He probably didn’t need it since no one would check on him, but just in case.

“ Plagg it’s time to night patrol. ”

“ When it’s too late to transformation. I’m already sleeping. ” Came the muffled reply under his pillow.

“ Fortunately, you can smell Camembert in your sleep.” Adrien  takes out a slice of Camembert cheese, makes Plagg come out of his hiding spot.

“ Like I said before , I’m very talented. ” Kwami grins, eating the slice of cheese in one bite.

One transformation sequence later, Chat Noir jumped out the window.

Though it’s an early night, the wind has a subtle undercurrent of ice, and he breathe deeply enjoying the fresh air as he leaps across the rooftops of Paris.

He watching the city and pleasures the glorious sense of freedom he feel when was Chat Noir, during the jumping.

But his partner don't share his positive emotion. Ladybug was unusually thoughtful when Chat met her on patrol.

“ Penny for your thoughts, Milady.” Chat said as he landed in front of her with a grin on his face.

“ Well, If you want to know, Chat. ” Ladybug said as he sat next to her.

“  I wanted to talk to Lieutenant Raincomprix about murder from last night but he only said _’_ _Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We’ve know what to do at this situation.’_ ” She sighed “ I have a bad feeling about this. ”

“ You suspect Notorodanaus in the murder case? ”  

She just glanced at him out the corner of her eye and returned to some unidentifiable point on the horizon.

“ I don’t know what to think. He helped us but when I knows the some facts and his history…” she paused for a moment. “ It appears that Notorodanaus might’ve been responsible for these thief death or he could be a possible suspect of murder. ”

“ Appearances can be deceptive, you know. My Kwami isn’t bad person but he is responsible for disappearance of Atlantis and made Tower of Pisa is called Leaning Tower of Pisa. ” Sounded like Chat was talking her about  yesterday's  worse weather.

 “ Need to know if Notorodanaus can be trusted. That’s an entirely different matter. ”

“ I am aware of that, ” He looked at her. “ I just don’t want to cross him before we found real hard evidence. ”

 _“ I know how it feels when someone will judge you without knowing the truth. ”_ He think, still remembering the terrible first impression he made in school because he was close to Chloé.

“ You’re probably right, Kitty. ” She agreed,

“ And I have an idea how improve us mood. I’ll be right back. ” Ladybug watching her partner using his staff, launched from building to building.

He comed back after five minutes with two portions of frozen yogurt.

“Seriously, Chat ?” She asked when he gave her plastic cup of yogurt with strawberry drizzle.

“Taste of strawberries always fill people’ hearts with joy, Bugaboo.“ Chat scooped up his frozen yogurt and stuck the small neon green spoon in his mouth.

“Isn’t it too late for it?

“It’s always a good time for frozen yogurt. “ He stuck another bite in his mouth with a smirk,

“Okay, if you say so.” She stuck her own the small spoon in her mouth.

For a moment, they just eat in silence. Don’t think about anything and just looking at the view.

“ All good things come to an end.” Chat threw his empty cup away.

“ You shouldn't be litter here. ” Ladybug tossed her empty cup into a trash on sidewalk can.

He just use his staff to hit the cup, it bounced a few times and finally fell into the trash.

“ Impressive trick. ” She said with hint of sarcasm. He opened his mouth to talk, when heroes suddenly heard sirens. They looked down at the road and saw a car zooming passed accompanied by police car, chasing after it.

“ I’m guessing peace and quiet time’s over.” Chat said, stretching.  Before they’re follow the chase.

At the police. Officer Roger poked his head out slightly and spoke into his megaphone. “Stop and desist! ”

Someone came out of the criminal’s car window and then the megaphone was shot out of his hand.

“ Agh!” He quickly got back into the car. “ Cut off their retreat to the south.” The driver nodded and drove faster.

On top of them, the two heroes were right on the bank robber’s tail, jumping from building to building.

“ We must stop them. ”

“ I got this, my lady. ”

When Chat was ahead of the car, out his staff and split it, both sticks were embedded into the road ahead of the car. With big smile he leaned against the streetlights and wait for the effects.

However, to hero surprise, the driver noticed sticks and then a robber’s car simply drift towards the side street and miss the trap. But police car didn’t have a way to do it.

When the driver hit them, the car went into the air, doing somersault after somersault. Two police officers screamed in fear, thinking they were going to land hard on the street. Luckily for them, Ladybug landed on a street lamp in front of them, and readied her yo-yo, spinning it around and around, and when the car came, she threw her weapon at the bumper of the car.

It wrapped around the bumper and Ladybug pulled. The car came to an abrupt stop. Ladybug held on to the car, which was swinging back and forth in mid-air.

Then she very carefully bring it down. Officer Roger and driver got out of the car, Ladybug check on them to make sure they’re okay.

At the same time Chat Noir’s got his staff back and kept running after criminals.

“ Well, Harry, I think we lost them. ” The criminal next to driver said.

“ Good job, Dante. ” Said other guy.

“ Tha- Ahhh!” Driver screamed when cat hero land on the hood of a car and blocked his view, , so he could not see nothing on the road.

Chat take a look inside through the glass. Inside of the car were three guys. Two were in the front and one were in the back.

“ Could you drop cat off on the way? ”

“ I’m not taking stowaways! ” Driver make a zigzag line on road and try throw him off. But Chat was holding on tight. “ Shoot him! ”

Dante opened window and was about to start shooting, when Chat Noir smile “ Excuse me, this is my stop. ” He said, before used his staff’s ability to extend itself to jump off a car.

They understood why Chat did what he did when saw a hydrant.“ **Brake!** ” 

But it was already too late to brake. The car crashed into fire hydrant with huge speed, resulting in an explosion of water that drenched the entire area.

After a few seconds, the robbers opened the doors and fell out, desperate to escape, they ignored the pain and got up with bags of money.

Chat took out his staff and split it, then he threw them like boomerang. Two villains hit the ground when escrima stick hit them in the heads. But the last one thief taken the opportunity to hidden in closest building - a dusty warehouse.

He was completely unaware of whatever’s out there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what happens next?


	11. Chapter 11

Dante picked up his pace; Chat Noir was already inside a building. Terrifying quiet filled the air, light from several windows and a few ceiling lights, and mountain of crates add worrying atmosphere.

He turned the corner heading down another alleyway. Then he straightened, and saw moth-like person. Notorodanaus was searching in some big crate and completely ignore all over the place.

“ Oh, s**t.” Dante said it too loud.

Notorodanaus immediately bolted up and turned his head to noise source. When he saw a Dante, his jaws open and made his face look like a angry [Yautja](https://media.giphy.com/media/TaeODwstUUJ0I/giphy.gif). Notorodanaus let out a low, gravely, yet loud growl.

Dante dropped money bay and started to run, like he couldn’t clear out of here fast enough. He only changed direction when saw a Chat Noir’ shadow on the floor.

Finally he stopped when found alcove created by a stack of boxes. He got between them and hid in the shadow.

“ F**k ” Dante grabbed his head. He knew he could not escape from arrested.

**> ~<**

The shutters opened in Hawkmoth’s lair, letting in the light, and revealing his butterflies.

“The vibrations are strong. I can feel the emitted anger and fear. ” Hawkmoth said with a satisfied smile. “ Such easy prey for my akuma.” Hawkmoth let out his hand a pure butterfly flew into his hand. He covered the akuma and poured dark energy into it. He let the akuma go free, and it flew away.

**> ~<**

“ F**k, f**k, f**k ” Dante said again and again as pulled his hair. He didn’t even notice that black akuma was flew in his direction.

It fused itself with the belt buckle and Dante was instantly calm. Hawkmoth’s sign appeared in front of Dante.

**_“ Umbracreep, I’m Hawkmoth. You been hidin’ in shadow for too long. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who wronged you, as the master of shadow. All you have to do is bring me the miraculous. Can you do that?”_ **

“Yes!” Dante answered, as dark energy began to consume him and changing him into a dark colored, dark grey, nearly black, humanoid with slightly ragged skin, and sharp yellow teeth. He has a ragged hood covering his head which is very bone-like face which is also grey but slightly lighter than the skin. There are several black lines on his body moving upwards towards his chest. He has no nose but two white eyes with a dark shade underneath them. He had a grey belt with white stripes on which he wears the skull symbol. He also has bone-like fingers, similar to his head.

“ It is time turn off the lights. ” A mysterious dark mist began to slowly manifest itself around the warehouse.

As Umbracreep start walking back to where he escaped from, the mist grew larger which began to absorb any ray of light.

He turned the corner heading down another alleyway, stepped forward and watched as Notorodanaus pivot immediately, moving like he was ready to attack anyone who got too close.

“ Now who’s scary, moth? ” Umbracreep asked.

“ You’re not worth my time, ” Notorodanaus just said and go right back to doing what he was doing before.

That had the power to incite rage in Umbracreep like nothing had before, he moved toward him and morph his shadow into a long, crescent scythe.

As Notorodanaus continued to look for something, he heard the glow of slashing air with scythe and dodged it just in the nick of time, before countering with a his lower sharp wings charged Umbracreep’s head.

It’s missed his head by an inch when he literally become a shadow and hiding in the darkness. That trick surprised Notorodanaus.

Suddenly, Umbracreep jumped from out of nowhere, and gave Notorodanaus a punch so hard, that it sent a wave of air through the room, and toppled him to the floor.

“ Now you see me…  ” Umbracreep do jazz hands, his gaze never once leaving Notorodanaus face.“ Now you don’t.” He said as quickly shifted into the shadows and vanished.

Notorodanaus got up off the floor. He hasn’t made a move, and wait patiently until Umbracreep shows up again.

“ It’s pretty boring out here. So, I’ve invited some friends. "Umbracreep create shadow clones of himself.

” On second thought, looks like you can give me a little entertainment.“ Notorodanaus said stoically, his eyes have changed color from blue to red.

**> ~<**

Chat Noir knew something was wrong, when he saw a dark fog and light faded away.

Now everything around him was covered with what was apparently tar, which forms a dark dom around giant warehouse. And dark fog added a horror atmosphere.

” I hope you’re not afraid of dark, kitty. “  Umbracreep said in a fake upset voice from behind him.

Chat turned to face him. ” Don’t worry, cats can see in the dark. “

” You know, they say a cat’s got nine lives. “ Umbracreep melted into the shadow ” In the next few minutes we’ll know how many lives has a catlike hero. “

Suddenly shadow fists began flying at random.

Chat dodged few punches from Umbracreep, but then a giant shadow fist came crashing down on top of hero. He fell onto the floor, and almost out of consciousness.

Chat Noir hissed under his breath, standing slowly and scanning his surroundings as quickly as he could as he held his breath, listening for any sound that could reveal his enemy’s position.

” Your senses aren’t that attuned, to sense me.“ Umbracreep said from seemingly everywhere.

Then he teleported himself behind his enemy. He grabbed Chat by the collar, and threw him, but teen does a perfect flip, and landing on his feet. Supervillain scooted away as quickly as he could but hero hears movement somewhere and jumped on him.

Chat blinked. Umbracreep was gone, disappeared into a puff of smoke.

” Too slow, “ a chirpy voice came from behind him. Chat whirled around, a staff aimed directly for supervillain’s smug face.

The instant before staff touched him, Umbracreep vanished again, leaving a wisp of dark shadow.

"Heh,” an amused voice echoed down from above. Chat looked up to see Umbracreep standing atop a flight of single very high boxe.

He smirked and sprang at hero with his scythe. However, Chat Noir was too agile, and he dodges all of his enemy attacks flawlessly. But then Umbracreep fired the binding shadow cables from the tips of his fingers which wrapped up Chat and made him drop his staff.

The cables started pulling Chat towards Umbracreep forcefully and supervillain create a new shadow scythe. When the cables became short enough, Umbracreep’s blades was ready to attack.

Chat managed to pull a hand free from cables to use Cataclysm, when someone threw other scythe of nowhere. It just cut through Umbracreep’s cables. Hero jumped back a few feet, away from him, and picked up his staff.

“ What?! ” But instead of answers, another item was thrown out of darkness. Umbracreep caught it and he started yelling when realized that was a head of his shadow clone.

“ Five against one, they didn’t stand a chance.” Notorodanaus has emerged from the dark fog, his celest blue orbs were shining with amusement.

The supervillain quickly created a few black arrows made up that hideous shadow clone head. He pulled back his hand read to let go of the arrows his sickening grin spreading across his face.

“ ‘Say "byé”

Then Umbracreep let go of the arrows.

Chat quickly used his staff as a shield. Notorodanaus just protected himself by his wings. And their enemy melted into the shadow while they are busy with arrows.

A second later,  Umbracreep jumped out of a shadow and pushes Notorodanaus down, struggle shadow scythe between them.  They roll over multiple times, and Umbracreep ends up on top of Notorodanaus when they land on the ground.

Chat came running up to them and brought his staff down, aiming for the back of Umbracreep’s head. The villain rolled out of the way of the attack and Chat just only managed to stop his swing before it collided with Notorodanaus face.

He pushes hero’ staff away and stands on his own, earning him a scowl. And then noticed Umbracreep hide in shadow again.

“ I think that’s where it gets interesting. ” The disembodied voice saying, Notorodanaus and Chat took an offensive stance.

Umbracreep was laughing at first, not fighting very hard and just jumped in and out of shadow with his scythe or shooting at them a shadow arrows, because he clearly didn’t see them as a serious threat.

Chat and Notorodanaus very fast got the common rhythm, fighting with supervillain, like a good team.

Hawkmoth’s purple mask flashed over the villain’s face for only a moment before he stepped up his game, creating a several dozen shadow clones. All clones jumped Notorodanaus and Chat like american football players. In a moment many bodies piled upon them only for a purple and dark red sonic blast to knock them away.

The blasts of overwhelming power also hit real Umbracreep sent him backward, and then he fell hard on his back. He rubbed his forehead as he looked at his enemy, and saw patches on Notorodanaus’ body glowing like a Neon.

Umbracreep gritted his teeth with pain and shouted “  Destroy Them! ”

All the surviving clones attacked with blind rage. Notorodanaus turned around and grabbed Chat, picked him up above his head , like during a figure skating.

“ Destroy his buckle. ” He said and then throwed Chat Noir at Umbracreep. Then flying towards the shadow clones he flew right at them 'killing’ them and leaving a clear path behind him.

Umbracreep threw scythe at teen hero but Chat takes his staff out and extends it, successfully change the flight path of scythe and then kicked supervillain to the ground.

The akumatized victim tries to shield his buckle with his hand, but Chat Noir snatches it before he could do so. Use his Cataclysm at the moment he jumped off the Umbracreep, buckle turned black and crumbled apart into dust, releasing akuma.

Just as it started to flutter upward, Notorodanaus reappeared and successfully trapped it in his hand.

After a very short while he open his hand and a white butterfly flies out. Shadows clones disintegrate and Umbracreep goes back to normal.

“ Wh-” Thief didn’t finish the question because silver staff came crashing onto the side of his mouth with the horrific sound. Dante falled backwards onto the ground with a sound thump.

Chat turns to Notorodanaus and extends hand for a fist bump. He looked towards Chat’s fist with a look of confusion on his face.

“ Pound it? ” He wiggles his fist at him.

“ No, thank you. That’s not my style. ” He answered, almost snobbishly.

Chat dropped his hand, confused and bit disappointed.

“ But, I used to do it with my Chat Noir. ” Notorodanaus held his right hand up and out with a 90’ bend in his arm, Chat first looked at him little disoriented but then returning the gesture and bumping the flat of his forearm to Notorodanaus.

“ Chat Noir? ” They heard Ladybug’s voice somewhere not far from them.

He looked over his shoulder as called out, “Here!” so she could find him.

And then a few seconds later, Ladybug walk around the corner. She was wearing red night-vision goggles with black polka dots, grabbed her yo-yo when saw many signs of fight.

“ What’s happened here?” She asked as she came over and peering around where dangerous might be.

“ One of robbers was transformation into akumatized villain, ” He indicated to Dante on the floor with his thumb, “But we took care of him.”

Ladybug crinkled her face, “ We? ”

“ Yes, I and Notor-” Chat Noir looked around himself, as if awakened from a daydream, but Notorodanaus hadn’t been in his sight.  " Well, it looks like us winged friend wanted me to get all the glory. “ he adds the last bit with a wink.

” Okay, in that case, there’s only one thing left to do. “ She pulled night-vision goggles off her head, and threw her lucky charm into the sky.

” MIRACULOUS LADYBUG “

Everything that has been affected by the akuma attack goes back to normal, and Ladybug walked up to a unconscious.

” We better drop him off at police. “

They was heading out on outside unaware that Notorodanaus disappeared with a one wooden crate with the contents atypical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I would really appreciate honest feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

Frustration strong and very negative emotion. This used to be great reason for Hawkmoth to send akuma but this time that was his own emotion.

After having assessed Notorodanaus’ skill during his fight with Umbracreep, he decided to talk to him.

It was supposed to be real simple, because Notorodanaus have akuma inside his heart, Hawkmoth should be able to connect with his mind. But when he was trying to focus on this akuma and telepathically links with Notorodanaus.

This bound still eluded him…as snowflake in a fiery grip. It’s here for a one second before disappear. Nooroo said it's a side-effect of power of special akuma that Notorodanaus used. They have a mental connection but bond between them wasn’t the same as with other supervillains.

Hawkmoth has a burning feeling in the back of his head that someone is staring at him, so he turns his head to see Nathalie.

“ Sir, I wanted to inform you, you have to be ready at videoconference with Mr. Croisseux in two hour.” Nathalie said coldly as her heels clacked sharply against the marble floor.

“ Well, tell him that I wouldn’t see him before Tuesday, the day he made an appointment. I’m busy right now. ”

“ Today is Tuesday . ” She told him calmly. “ You’ve been here for last 20 hours. ”

“ I lost track of time,” He said distracted by her words. Then went back to his earlier train of thought. “ Postpone the videoconference. I have no time for this right now. ”

“ I will do as you wish. ”

Again Hawkmoth stand face the window and he staggered, effect of his lack of sleep, food and drink is manifesting itself.

“ Your body need some rest, Sir. ”

He turned to his back and looked at her. “ What I’m doing is more important than sleep. ”

“ If you don’t rest, the greater the risk that you making a sleepy mistake. ” Nathalie’s voice was kind—such a gentle rebuke, the way you might remind a child to brush his teeth before bedtime.

They gazed into each others eyes for a few quiet moments before Hawkmoth spoke again. “ Dark wings, fall. ”

One flash of light later, Gabriel stood in the place of Hawkmoth.

“ You are right, ” She almost didn’t catch it, the words coming out in a whisper. “ I’m tired. ”

“ I’ll clean your schedule and make sure nobody will disturb you for the next nine hours, Sir. ”

“ Thank you,”

“ I’ll be in the atelier if you need me.” Nathalie was unable to gage his expression as he nodded before leaving. But Nooroo looked over at her and she noticed the look on his face. It was a mixture of worry, warning and apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment in the thingy at the bottom, let me hear the critique!


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been a five days since Notorodanaus and Chat fight against Umbracreep.

Notorodanaus didn't show up since that day. Police keep investigating of the mysterious disappearance people. And Hawkmoth didn’t find any new candidate for supervillain.

Paris was very quiet and calm, so Ladybug and Chat Noir could enjoy their normal civilian life as teenagers.

But teen inhabitant of The Agreste household just couldn’t do that.

A few days ago Adrien noticed a strange behavior of his father. The elder Agreste was irritated, like when he have creative blockage a few years ago. He also had signs of sleep deprivation, the dark circles under his eyes were painfully prominent.

It bothered Adrien.

So, he decided to asked one person who knew if something’s wrong with his father. The assistant was where she could always be found if not following his father’s orders, at her desk working.

“ Nathalie, is something bothering my father? ”

“ No. Not to my knowledge. ” She looked at him “ And why are you asking me about it? ”

“ Well.. ” Adrien swallowed nervously, “ Lately, he seems a bit restless and tired. ”

“ Your father is busy man, with more than one thing on his mind. And someti- ” She just stops in mid-sentence and start coughing up.

“ Are you still sick? ” His voice full of care.

“ It’s nothing. ” Nathalie replied. Her health is still somewhat fragile from having used the Peacock Miraculous, but she can’t do anything with this.

“ Doesn’t sound like nothing to me.” Adrien frowned “ Did you go to the doctor? ”

“ The doctor, he said  I just need rest. ”

“ But you’re always here, always working. ”

She saw the irony of this situation. Only a few days ago she reminded Gabriel of his body need for rest, and now Adrien telling her she works too much.

“ You and your father needed me here. ”

“ But you…”

“ Adrien, I appreciate your concern.” She gave him a soft, shadow smile, “ But like I said, my job’s right here. And I’m not leaving my duties because I’m getting a little sick. ”

“ I understand. ”

She looks down in consideration for a moment, and then adds, “ And speaking of duty, you have to go in a 3 minutes if you don’t want to be late to your fencing lesson. ”

He turns around to exit the room but stops at the doorway and turns around, looking at her with kind puppy eyes.

“ Nathalie, try to get some rest or just don’t overtire yourself, please.”

Nathalie took a single look up at Adrien’s face and nodded, he smile before left.

When the door closed she leaned back with another coughing fit.

**~-~**

Marinette was lying on her bed reading a book, but she could hardly concentrate after what happened a few days ago. She sighed and put her book aside. Tikki flew over to her. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Tikki, I was just thinking about Chat Noir and Notorodanaus fight with Umbracreep. ”

“ But all’s well that ends well. ” Tikki sat on Marinette’s forehead.

“ Look, that’s not the point. I’m glad Notorodanaus helped Chat but he is still one big question mark. I need to see him and explain everything but how am I supposed to do that when Notorodanaus seems to come and go as he pleases. ”

Tikki watched her for a few moments before nestling herself on book. “ I think I know where you could try find some answers. ”

“ Really? ” Marinette asks, picking her kwami up with her hand.

“ Yes, Tarlock’s family home was built in Paris, it was a place where he was hiding when he ran away from Guardians’ temple. He won’t be there but maybe there will be clues where he might have gone. ”

“ Tikki you’re great. ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed to be a lot better in my head, but I tried and I hope you guys enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun had just set in the horizon, and the black cloak of night would soon plunge the whole city in darkness; silence encompassed the city of Paris, the pigeons overlooking the city from above.

They’ve been watching street and landmark in that city since the beginning of the day. One of such landmarks was the Louvre , where Notorodanaus broke in, 15 minutes ago.

Heavy footsteps echoed from down the Galerie d’Apollon.

“ No, nuk, нет, não…” He said when looking inside display case, slowly strolling around amazing room.

“ A-ha, There you are. ” His eyes fell to the last display case.

“ Don’t move! ” Yelled Night watchman with large taser guns in his hands, pointing straight up at him.

Notorodanaus glanced at him sideways. “ I don’t know if you’re daring or reckless. ”

“ You want to step away from display case and put your hands over your head, please.” Night watchman take one step forwards.

Notorodanaus get across the distance between them in a few fast and long strides with the grace of a predator. His hand grabbed night watchman’s wrist and held it up. It grip on his wrist was like a serpent trying to squeeze the life out of him. The taser hit the ground with a loud wham.

“ Do you know how easily I could kill you? ” Notorodanaus looked into his eyes, and saw one strong emotion. Yes, terror—that was it. He was terrified.

“ But don’t be afraid, I need a new research subject.” Grinning like a wolf, Notorodanaus leans over" So, I do see your value to me, albeit limited.“

An ashen mist emerges from his parted lips and hovers gracefully above night watchman’s head, growing larger and larger by the second. Until he couldn’t breathe and lose consciousness.

Notorodanaus use his wings to blew the mist away. Then lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

” Now, where I was…Oh, yeah! “ He came to display case and break the glass.

After that alarm went off, but before the police came, Notorodanaus was miles away. And no one even knows he was in the Louvre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?


	15. Chapter 15

Following the stone paving, Chat Noir follow Ladybug as they made their way through the deserted alleyways of Paris. Ladybug led him northwards, steering them through quiet alleyways and private lanes.

Suddenly, a cat jumped off a dustbin, it immediately rub against a Ladybug’s leg and begins to purr. She leaned down and scratched cat behind the ear, make him purred even louder.

“ Don’t get too used to it, buddy. She already has her favorite cat. ” Cat just walked up to Chat Noir and nuzzled his shin before it left.

Ladybug smile at the sight of his face before led the Chat around the next corner to a old house.

“ We’re here. ”

The house was positioned behind a stone mossy fence no higher than the Ladybug’s waist. The front garden was saturated with a lot of wild plant, and yellow roses, the scent of lemons lingered in the air. On the very top of the house still stood a beautiful yellow mosaic roof, the sun’s rays reflected off it and onto the garden bring it to life, like some jungle. The windows were circular with old brown oak frames no filled with any glass. The walls were painted a sea green colour; now basically invisible and cracked.

“ I expected much darker place. ”  Chat said when they saw a open doorway that had been boarded up with dark planks of wood.

The pair of them slowly fought their way through the wild garden. After a three minutes of avoiding savage flowers and the thorns of the rose , Ladybug and Chat Noir made it to the other side of the garden.

“I guess he didn’t like have visitors. ”

“ And what gives you that impression? ” Ladybug asked as trying to look inside through the rift.

“ There’s a doormat here that says ‘Not Welcome.’ ”

He pulling his staff and hit the boarded up door. A large hole now lay where wood had previously been. Chat Noir slammed his body into the remaining wood with all his strength. The wood was very thick but also very old and rotten, causing the cat hero to go straight through, tumbling down and down into hallway.

“ Honey. I’m home. ” Chat said when Ladybug followed.

“ Chat are you alright?”

“ I’m purrrfect fine. "He slowly rose to his feet, gripping a nearby wall levering himself up. A few fragments of wooden boards fell out of his hair and then them fell to the floor, the sound echoes throughout the entire building.

” So, what are we looking for? “ He asked as they walks briskly down the decrepit hallway.

”  Anything can help us find Notorodanaus or find out  where he might have gone. “ She replied before they moved to the first door, finding it unlocked and entered the room.

It was big living room that has plenty of natural light. Cobwebs and dust cover the old furniture and it is apparent that age has taken its toll. Walking to the center of the room, they took notice of a grand piano coated in a thin layer of dust.

But Chat’s eyes diverted to the bookcase. Four long, deep claw marks scratched all the way through the wall of bookcase , splinters sticking out at awkward and jagged angles.

He came up and moved it at the spur of the hunches. His hunch paid off, when saw what behind the bookcase.

” I found something interesting. “ He pointed out the bulge wall. It was black and white picture in 15-puzzle game style.

After several minutes of manipulation, they completed a picture of the some sort of symbol, Chinese or Japanese. But nothing happened.

” I got to say, I’m disappointed. “ Chat muttered, leaning on the wall.

They heard a sound and Chat quickly got up, looking to their left, they saw the wall shaping into a door.

The door opened with a sight hissing sound.

They slowly walked up to the opened door and looked inside hesitantly, door leading to a hidden  stairwell leading down. "Helloo?” Chat asked, his voice echoing a bit.

The two glanced at one another for a moment, then just went down the stairs and then down the hallway.

After walking a few meters, suddenly, a big rat ran further down from Ladybug and she jerked away as made the sound in shock.

“ Ladybug, is everything all right?” Through his night vision, Chat Noir could see her tripping over some of the rocks sticking out of the earth.

“ Yes, ” Ladybug looked around, noticing for the first time how long the hallway was and how dark was here. “But I can barely see where we’re going. ”

“ Don’t worry I’ll be your guide cat.” he says, taking her hand and leading the way.

After what felt like an eternal walk, they turned the corner to reveal a  another door. That was old wooden door without a handle. Chat put hand on it and pushed, revealing giant room. When they stepped through the door, Ladybug felt for the light switch, and was immediately greeted by the just kind of sight the room that looked like a Victor Frankenstein’s Lab.

Laboratory equipment were strewn all over the place, and there was an old medium-sized mahogany desk and radio on a small table behind the arm chair. The door was faced by a big blackboard, next to the wall full of long shelves. Other wall had a lot of wall cabinets, and giant modified periodic table of elements. There was a vintage large chest in the far corner. The big hexagonal  table stood in the middle of the floor mostly containing stack of papers, mechanical parts and random items.

“ Wow” Chat said approaching a desk, “ I think we found a Batman cave. ”

He begin to  rummage through first drawer, while Ladybug walked around the room and stopped by sidewall of the room. A few jars of weird liquids, a wolf skull and books was just sitting there on the shelf. She looked up into the books to read some of the titles. Alchemy and old latin literature.

Teen heroine reached to grab a one of dusty book when she stand on the loose floorboard . It was strange phenomenon , considering good condition of  floor. She crouched down and knocks on floorboard, it made that empty sound. She easily took out the floorboard, underneath it was deep and dark hole. She just shoved her hand inside.

Ladybug’s finger tips suddenly hit something under the heap of smalls rocks. It wasn’t stone, and felt almost like a hardcover book. She cautiously moved the rocks aside and pulled out what was underneath, and was surprised to find a very dirty rectangular bundle, sealed with seal of red wax stamped with a crouching design of Miracle Box.

Chat’s ears suddenly flop. “ Ladybug! ”

Before she could process what happened, something whizzed by her face and landed next to her head with a dull thwack. Ladybug’s eyes flickered to the right to see a black arrow sticking out of the wall next to her.

Her partner starts to run to her location.

“ Chat don’t move! ” She instructs, and he listens to her for exactly two and a half seconds before took a step backwards.

There were a loud snapping sounds and his head turned to see an several dozen arrows shot at them. They was able to duck by hiding behind desk.

“What part of 'don’t movie’ was unclear?”

Suddenly, trap stopped shooting arrows, but heroes hasn’t moved an inch.

For a long moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then they heard a noise from the other side of the room where the door was closing by large stone wall slide down from ceiling.

They jumped to their feet and started running, trying to avoid hidden traps.

Ladybug aulted over a table and landed lightly on the other side—dodging out of the way and losing bundle, just in time as a hidden bronze blade sliced through the air where she’d stood and retracted back into the floor. At the same time Chat Noir duck a giant iron spike with wall, at the last second as slides right under it, continue run until getting out of here.

Ladybug followed right behind him and then grabbed her trusty yo-yo, use it to grabbed the bundle before the door shut.

“ Now I know how Indiana Jones felt. ” Chat had a rather self-satisfied grin on his face but Ladybug couldn’t see it because they are in the dark, again.

The heroes made their way through dark hallway towards the come to the surface. Both teen breathed a sigh of relief as return to the dusty living room.

“ What you took a souvenir, my lady? ”

“ Let’s see.” Ladybug break the seal and they both feel chill running up the back of their neck.

In bundle was a old book, a dark gray nondescript hardcover that had a symbol with two cones overlapping at their vertices.

She opened the book to the very random page. There was a detailed pencil drawing of Peacock kwami. If it wasn’t for all the pencil smears it could have easily been classified as a black and white photograph. On page were also extensive notes but are written in the kind of code.

                                                                   

She gently grazed the tip of her fingers across the delicate paper, and then turned to the next page. This time it was a sketch of the weird Amulet.

                                                                           

 Ladybug flipped the page. To their surprise between pages was a old photo. Photo represents the beautiful woman who holding a two year old girl. There was a sign on the back. 'Two most important ladies in my life.’

“ I think that’s his family. ” Ladybug said as put photo in her yo-yo.

And at that time Chat Noir used his right hand to flip through the book. It was full of realistic drawings and incomprehensible notes.

“ Well, it isn’t really helpful for us to have this book if we can’t read it. ”

“ Don’t worry kitty, I know someone who can help us. ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know and leave a little comment and/or kudos if you’re so inclined.


	16. Chapter 16

The soft footsteps of his bare feet against cold floor echoed in Notorodanaus’ ears as he paced back and forth.

He wandered restlessly in his cave wondering how someone found his journal, he hid it in his secret lab and never told anybody about that place … not even his wife or Victoria.

He wasn’t worried about book, he didn’t need it for now and no one but him know how to read the words in it. He found his journal sooner or later.

But he was concerned since he felt the magical seal on book has been broken.

“ Why am I so worried? ”

 _“ Because someone doesn’t think you’re a real threat. "_ Said the evil voice inside his head ” _That person spying on you, maybe knows your dirty secret and planning how…“_

 **” Shut up! “** His eyes turned red as he slammed his fist against the wall, creating a hand-sized hole in it.

The room was deathly still as he breathe deeply for a while, letting his eyes drift closed and calming his mind until his eyes color changed to blue again.

” And again, I’m talking to myself like a crazy person. “ It was the same tone he’d taken with his team when they needlessly expose themselves.

A little voice in the back of his head says _” But you’re not normal, Notorodanaus, and you’ve known that for a while.“_

But this time he ignore it.

” I’ll find out who was brave enough or foolish enough to get into my lab and steal my journal. But now I have more important things to deal with. “ He thinking out loud as came to other side of room where the stolen crate was standing.

With one fast and strong movement of his wings, top of crate was broken into small pieces.

Notorodanaus put his hands in styrofoam and taken out old chest from crate and put it on the table.

The chest’s core is made of a dark, brownish-red wood, with the corners and edges being covered in a silver frame that appears to be attached by bolts or rivets. Its body is rectangular and the lid is rounded off with three dots that represent the screws. Around the key-shaped hole is a pentagon.

Notorodanaus draw the key he found in Notre-Dame’ wall from space between his chest plate and stomach plate.

Very slowly, as if chest was made of glass he put the key in the hole and gently turned it.

When he heard characteristic sounds of opened lock, he put his hand on lid of the chest and opened it.

He smiled mysterious “ Two down and five to go.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment in the thingy at the bottom, let me hear the critique!


	17. Chapter 17

The butterfly-shaped light mask vanished into thin air after another failed attempt to link with Notorodanaus.

Hawkmoth sighed in disappointment. Today, once more, he couldn’t make a mental link to Notorodanaus, but for some reason, he’s feeling like he’s getting close to a do it.

However, every time it appeared to be going just work, there was a last minute twist that seemed to ruined everything, like noisy that spook animals before hunter catches his prey.

“Dark wings, fall.”

There was a long silent after his transformation.

“ It still doesn’t work.” He finally said, Nooroo looking on anxiously as if waiting for his Master to blame him. But Gabriel just decided to call it a night and silently leave his lair to go sleep.

**_~×~_ **

_Gabriel was woken by a loud noise coming from somewhere. He jumped out of bed and headed out the door. He walked to where he thought he heard the noise._

_Just then the noise came again. He walked through the hallway, open door and found girl sitting on table with big book in her hands._

_She has delicate features, more harmonious than a Schubert adagio. She had chocolate brown eyes , and her black hair was tangled in French braid.  She wears a red Chinese vest with black patterns and black trim, held together with small metal fasteners. She also wears black silk pants and black sandals._

_“ Victoria, how many times have I asked you not to touch this book. ” This words started coming out of his mouth, against his will. Just like he wasn’t the person who said it._

_“ 372 times ” she smile warm to him “ I don’t know why you angry, you know I don’t understand that code. ”_

_“ So… why are you doing this? ” He asked a lot louder than it needed to be._

_“ Shhh… Just not so loud. Tikki sleep. ” She genteel patted a shoulder bag that was on her knees.  " And to answer your question, I just love to look at those pictures. “_

_” Then you can watch my picture in the hallway . “ There’s a hint of a smile in hid voice despite the serious look on his face while took away his book._

_” I think I could do that, but I am very interested in drawings in this book and what are you working on. “ She said before smirked._

_” I can’t tell you. It’s a secret. “_

_” Fine, don’t tell that your best friend and your daughter godmother. “_

_He nodded, ” I’m glad we’re in agreement. “_

_Victoria hand flying to her chest. "You just broke my heart into a million pieces. I hope you’re proud of yourself.”_

_“ I’ll explain everything in the near future. ” He suggested calmly “ When I finish this project. ”_

_“ Just be careful , your last big project lock you in that form. ” She crossed her arms._

_“ I’m still look better than everybody male member of the team. ”_

_“ What’s true is true. ” She look him in the eyes “ But seriously,  try not to blow myself up or something. ”_

_“ I’ll be careful with that, I promise. ”_

_Before she could say something in response, there was an ear piercing the bells ringing, shocking the friend out of their talk._

_“ All right, big man , duty calls. ”_

_“ You go on ahead, I’ll be right along. ” Victoria nodded and ran out of the room._

_He turned and put the book on the shelf before looked in the small mirror next to book shell. Scary face with red eyes looked at him from the mirror._

Gabriel woke with a jolt. A quick glance at his surroundings told him he was on his bed in the mansion. The room was dark, only a few ray of the moon was shining through his window and everything around him was silent, yet he sit wide awake.

He close eyes and took a deep slow breath before open his eyes again and saw butterfly kwami who was watching him intently.

“ Master, are you all right? ” Nooroo asks,

“ Yes,” Gabriel knew that this was no mere dream, but a memory. Notorodanaus’ memory, which means he made the telepathically link in sleep. “ It’s time to talk with Notorodanaus. ”  

He got out of bed and go to Hawkmoth’s lair, Nooroo floated behind him.

“ Master, what exactly are you going to do? ” He asked when Gabriel stopped in the middle of the room, waking up butterflies.

“ That’s exactly what I’m doing with every single supervillains. ”

“ Master that’s not really a go-”

“ All right, that’s enough. ” Nooroo’s mouth magically seals shut. “ Nooroo, dark wings rise! ”

In a few seconds, infested with butterflies, stood Hawkmoth.

A glowing butterfly-shaped visor appeared in front of his face. His eyes were closed, his focus on this new link in his mind. This time it was strong.

He open his eyes and examined his surroundings: a old, neglected graveyard. Hawkmoth didn’t know where Notorodanaus was. But it didn’t matter , his telepathy link with him work like with every Akumatized villains. He can seeing and feeling what Notorodanaus is seeing and feeling.

“ **_Notorodanaus , I’m Hawkmoth”_** He started , just like he always do. But was stopped by a strange voice in his own head.

“ I know who you are and strongly advise you to get out of my head! ”

Hawkmoth was actually shocked at how infuriated voice sounded.

 ** _“ You’re not supposed to tell me what to do. ”_** His tone was chilling.

“I said **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!** ” Notorodanaus voice is dark, anger soaked into every word.  

Hawkmoth open his mouth to answer, only to white-hot agony exploded in his head. Pain…so much pain…was all he could think as his vision faded into a blurry haze.

Hawkmoth closed his eyes and severed his link to Notorodanaus . The pain faded, and his transformation fall as he dropped to his knees. Kwami glared at him with care.

“ What... Happened...” Gabriel struggled to get the words out, his teeth were clenched so tightly.

“ I wanted to warn you, Master… Nobody can control Notorodanaus. ”


	18. Chapter 18

Wang Fu stroke his beard in a pensive gesture, reading. He raised his head and looked at Wayzz curiously. Kwami simply nodded.

A Guardian flipped the page, he and his Kwami glanced at pages before he closed his book with soft thud and placing the book on the table and folding his hands in his lap.

“ It’s definitely a Tarlock’s old Journal, ” Fu shifted his gaze from the book to Marinette and back again.“  And may have contains the answers to many questions but unfortunately I can’t read this. ”

There was a long awkward pause. Marinette’s forehead crinkled in an expression of confusion. It was clear she had a hard time to believe what Master Fu had told her.

“ But you could translate the writings is written the Miraculous spellbook.”

“ Well, that’s true, but that book is written in code that only one person knows how to translate that. ”  

“ Notorodanaus. ”

“ Yes,”

“ Master, you told me you were friends, once. Didn’t he say something about this special code? ”

He shook his head. “ Tarlock never liked to talk about his private scientific research. He only said he came up with new code in case book got into the wrong hands. And it contains an encyclopedic collection of information on the variety of his research, theories and profound thinking. ”

“ This book must have been pretty important to him to hide it in secret room full of traps. ” Marinette looked at book.

“ You and Chat were fortunate that you've come out of it without a scratch. ” Wayzz said, floating around them.

“ It’s true.” Fu agreed “ Last time Miraculous Team went to his house, we had an all Miraculous Holders, and we were almost killed. ”

 “ Why Notorodanaus set all these traps? He had power to protect himself and house.”  Marinette look confused.

“ Tarlock was a different man when we found him.” Wang Fu spoke very calmly but Marinette could see a far away look in his eyes. Obviously the memories weren’t pretty. “ He has made some very bad friends in Paris at that time. He wasn’t afraid of them, but he wanted to make sure when they come looking for him or rob him, they don’t walk out of this alive. ”

He slow put his hand on Tarlock’s old Journal, However, although this he has changed since ours last meet, he still was ready to trust us and wanted to save the world from Venom Spiral. _‘And paid for it with his life.’_ He added last part in thought.

Wayzz sat on Fu’s hand and comforting put his small paw on his Master’s finger. He smiled at Kwami, gratefully.

Then he closing his eyes. He sighed, and opened his eyes once more, his expression unreadable as he watched Marinette carefully.

” But, I can see, that your adventure in Tarlock’s home isn’t that things what’s bothering you, Marinette “

” No, everything’s fine. “ That was lie. Her stomach felt heavy, no doubt from all the worrying she had done in the last few days.

” Are you sure? “

Her lips parted to disagree, but no words came out.

” Because I’m willing to listen. “ Now trying to get her to open up to him.

She started biting on her lower lip wondering whether or not she should tell him how she really feel.

” Actually, there’s one thing" She said, hesitantly, Guardian patiently waiting for continuation of this sentence.

“ I often think of the Scarlet Moth incident. ” Marinette finally said" That day was the closest Hawk Moth has ever gotten to triumphing over us. He had an army of powered villains including three akumatized Miraculous holders, and had it not been for the Parisians rising up to stop him , he would have succeeded .“

” Are you mad that you needed  their help to stop Hawk Moth? “

” No, I’m grateful for people help and courage, but that’s not what it means. “ Marinette stated bluntly.” They people believe in me and Chat Noir because we are they hero. And my duty is to protect Parisians. But over the past days, I’m not doing too good of a job of it. “ She nodded, as if she had just made sense of her own feelings.

” I wish you to explain a little further. “ Master Fu said in a lecturing voice.

Marinette ticked her points off on her fingers. “ First, someone attacked and probably kidnapped officer Victor Dland. Second, few people disappeared in mysterious circumstances. Thirdly, a man was murdered on my and Chat nightly rounds. Fourthly and finally, a unpredictable full-time evilized ex-Miraculous Holder came back from the dead doing goodness knows what, and I can’t find him. ”

There was silence for a while - save for the occasional sounds from the city buzzing outside.

“… and that combined all in all pretty much renders me useless.” She admitted, causing her Kwami to become worried.

“You’re not useless, Marinette. “ Master Fu said, the tone of his voice spoke with a mix of seriousness and warm.

” You are one of the strongest people I know.” Tikki added, joining in on the conversation. “ And you are great Ladybug. You have so much willingness to help other people and you have such a big heart.”

“ Tikki is perfectly right. ” Master agreed “ You are proper person to own Ladybug Miraculous. You accepts it, and all that comes with it. The power. The responsibility. ”

He gave her a softly smile and said “ You spend much time worrying about this all because you care so much about Paris. But you have to understand that you or Chat Noir can’t be everywhere all the time. ”

Marinette was about to say something. But Master spoke again, cutting her off in the process.

“ Life just isn’t always easy, Marinette. It is made up of moments… good ones and bad ones. Sometimes bad things happen and we’re powerless to stop them. ” Fu looked with the guilt at Miracle Box that is hidden in a secret compartment in a phonograph.

“ We must remember always that the shadows of everything that’s gone wrong can embrace the light of future or sight of the person we are , but never eclipse it.” Fu concluded.

He saw the changed in her eyes and knew immediately that what he said mattered to young girl.

“ Those are wise words, Master Fu. Thank you.” Marinette said. She didn’t need to say the rest.

“ And thank you, too, Tikki.” Red Kwami grins, hugging her holder’s cheek.

That moment is interrupted by her cell phone vibrating, and a picture of Alya lights up on the screen. She pulling out her phone and looked at text from her best friend.

**_Marinette, where are you? We’re all waiting for you. _**

Marinette’s face blanches. “ _I forgot about meeting with Alya, Rose and Juleka!.”_

 **_ I’m already more than halfway there! See you in a minute._** Marinette presses the Send button then started apologized and explain that she has to go now.

” There’s no need to apologize. “ Master Fu just smiling up at her, ” Now go to enjoy the simple nice moments of life. “

” I will. “ She said, her lips picked up into a wide smile.

She then walked out his home.

” Sometimes Marinette remind me so much of Victoria . “ Wayzz said when the door closed behind her.

” That’s what makes her a great Ladybug. “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that?


	19. Chapter 19

Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix was staring at bulletin board, pursing his lips into a sort of frown as he worked his way through the information it offered.

The board was divided in two, the left side contained pictures of Lila Rossi, officer Victor Dland, Calixte Lemaire, Danièle Richarde, Martin La Brun, also small notes about information on the missing persons, were pinned to board under them.

The other side of board was covered with schematic map of the city with had marked the pertinent locations. Where officer Victor Dland had been attacked _(red)_. Location of staging point where he was that evening _(light red)._

The missing people also had its own set of pins. Where they lived _(yellow)_. Where they worked _(orange)_. Where last time someone saw them _(purple)._ Where probably people had been kidnapped _(blue)._

He could tell it was kind of chaos all over the map. But then he noticed something and began removing the orange pins from the map.

“ Sir that’s-”

One of the local detectives started to protest, but he quickly quieted at a look from Roger. It seemed like half the law enforcement officers in the room began to crowd around the bulletin board, watching him pull out all of the orange pins before starting to remove the yellow.

What was left was a cloud of red, purple and blue push pins, and Lieutenant Roger with a rather expectant look on his face.

“ Mr, Raincomprix, did you do it for a reason? ” Detective asked,

“ Yes,” Lieutenant pointing to the pin that denoted the location of attacked on officer Victor Dland, and then the first victim’s abduction.

“This is where officer Victor saw something that attacked him. This-” He pointed to a purple pin tack nearby. “ ”-is where last time saw a Lila Rossi. “

He pointed blue pin. ” And this is where vanished Mr. La Brun. Can you see what they all have in common? “

Catching his look of confusion,  Lieutenant Roger grabbed a few white pinch and pinned them to map.

” And now? “

” All the kidnapping  are taking place near a entrance to catacombs.“  Detective said, catching on.

**~*~**

_ One hours later… _

Lieutenant Roger, Detective Jasper and three officers were searching the underground ossuaries in city known as Catacombs of Paris.

It was bitterly cold, and the road was blanketed by darkness, partly lit up by the few flashlight .

Detective Jasper looked behind him for what felt like the hundredth time. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to deal with this paranoia. Since they walked through that stone gateway with the words etched in the stone: “Stop! This is the Empire of the Dead.”,  he had been feeling like someone was watching him.

He literally shook the feeling from himself and looked straight ahead at the dark corridor. The light off flashlight reflected off something so small, it almost impossible to see, but this one caught his eye.

Then Jasper came gently and slowly to it. He shined a light at mysterious object before he was crouched down, so he could see it better.

” Detective , did you find something?

“ Here” Jasper reached his hand out and Roger accepted what he was offering by instinct. It was a dirty and a bit bent policeman’s badge, Victor’s badge.

Roger turned to three officers and ordered “ Go check the nearby corridors. ”

“ Yes, Sir. ” They say, giving the policeman a two-finger salute before they’re splitting up.

When they disappear from view, Lieutenant looked straight through Detective. The two nodded at each other and moved deeper into the catacombs.

They just bend the corner when Jasper once again got the feeling that someone was watching them. His steps slowed until he came to a stop and he looked around at his surroundings.

“ Detective , is something wrong? ” Lieutenant asked when figured out that his fellow detective stopped in the middle of the road.

“ I think we’re being followed. ” As soon as this sentence just come out of his mouth, they heard a very distinctive sound.

“ Did you hear that? ” Lieutenant looking around with a frown.

“ Yes, ” Detective said tersely.

Then they heard the echo of fast steps, followed by a small glass breaking. A voice erupted a few yards from where they were, but they couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming . “ I’m not going back. ”

They started at the sound of whispering in the darkness, but they couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

“ Leave me alone. ” Mystery person snarled, his voice echoing the frustration and aggravation he felt.

“ Mister, in the name of the law, show yourself. ” Roger’s voice echoed throughout the enclosed space.

The corridor fell silent, the Lieutenant feel cold air over his skin, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

After a few seconds, Jasper lips parted to asked question but Roger put finger up to his lips. Detective nodded his head up and down indicating “ I understand ”

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them.  As they turned around, a figure stalked out of the shadow from the corner. They watched as out of what felt like nowhere a familiar person walked towards them with something hold in his hand.

“ Victor? ” Lieutenant asked , but he just gave him a look, his posture shifting as he stood straighter.

“ How you found me ? ” Victor asked, his clothes were shredded and dirty. He looked real pale. But it wasn’t what attracts the attention of policeman.

Lieutenant spotted a certain discoloration on Victor’s skin. He squinted, blinked a couple of times to make certain that he seeing things, and then looked down at his face. There was a purple rash on left side of Victor’s face; they looked like tiny veins and they branched out of where his skin began and his hair ended.

“ Victor, are you all right? ” He take a step towards him. Victor’s face darkened visibly, and that darkness seemed to fill the corridor.

“ Don’t come any closer. ” It sounded more like a growl than anything else. He seem ready to attack with a broken bottle in his hand.

“ Easy, fella. You’re safe, I promise. ” Detective Jasper saw the mix of fear and some sort of anger in his brown eyes as they faced each other.

“ We want to help you.” Roger moved forward towards him. Victor swung that broken bottle and then he just fell limp and unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple of days were so full that hardly Marinette had time to deal with Notorodanaus, not that he had even show up again.

First, Marinette had to deal with school, helping her parents and a few other things with her private life. And then the Thomas Astruc released a Ladybug and Cat Noir animated movie, but when no one recognizes the effort he put into it, so becomed the villainous Animaestro. But she and Chat thankfully were able to pull through.

And when the everything seemed calmed down and quite normal for the first time, the Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix told her that police found officer Victor, but they can’t let her meet with him.

To by honest the Police didn’t want to reveal Ladybug or Chat Noir any information of any kind on this case, what was really annoying.

She’ve spent three days on the (extremely difficult) negotiating with Roger Raincomprix before he told her all about what happened and where is officer Victor Dhal.

So, Ladybug was especially pleased when she finally made her way down to Victor’s room in hospital, to find that Chat was the one taking watch. Chat only stared at the officer with curiosity.

“Good night, Chat Noir.” Ladybug said, walking over to him. “Has there been any change?”

“I’ve only been here a two of hours, and he seems to be just sleeping.” Chat said. “If I couldn’t see his chest moving as he breathes, I would have sworn that he is dead.”

Ladybug walked up and stood next to bed . Victor looked normal , like healthy just deep sleeping man.

Doctor Rider who was  responsibility for examine Victor, told her that policeman was taken to the hospital with the any unusual symptoms and strange black veins. But his toxicology test not show any strange or unusual substances. He’s bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated….. …surprisingly, his vitals were  normal. Only his blood tests showed some one strange thing, level of quinalbarbitone in his blood suggests the presence of barbiturates.

However, black veins were unexplained mystery.

He’s been stable since first night and responding well to the bolus injections. He had a blood transfusion and the black veins become less visible. According to the Doctor, Victor should wake up a few days ago but for some reason, he just kept on sleeping.

A disruptive but steady beeping punctuated the silence and monitored his heart.

 “ You think he’ll be awake? ” Chat asked, walked up and stood next to her.

“ Well, that it’s not a coma, that’s for sure. So, I’m sure that he will be awake soon. ” She tore her eyes away from Victor and looked at Chat “ The more important question is ‘if he would he be able to remember anything that happened?”

“I don’t get it, my lady,” Chat Noir asked in confusion, “ He didn’t sustained a head injury, ”

“  I know that, ” Ladybug answered, “ But whoever attacked him, that was not normal human being. He’s been through many terrible days. And the black veins on his face are proof of that. ”

Chat nodded, “Yeah. I wonder how he will feel when he finally wakes up.”

“ Not good, if I’m honest. ”

Ladybug and Chat were so deep in conversation that neither of them had noticed that Victor had woken up and was carefully watching and listening to the two of them.

He was neither the raving lunatic that he had in the catacombs, or the soft-eyed charmer that he was when he was normal himself. He simply watched them, his eyes cold and unreadable.

“I must say, I’m rather surprised to see you standing there. Am I in trouble? “

” No, you don’t. “ Ladybug said” Mr. Victor, is there anything you remember? “

His muzzy mind attempted to put together the pieces, but it was like assembling a puzzle without knowing the final image.

” The last thing I remember was person on road…. “ he went green as a grass ” I think I’m going to throw up.“

” I’ll get the doctor for you. “ Chat walked off down the hallway, Ladybug looked at Victor jerked forward as if in pain.

That’s when she grabbed empty trash can and give it to Victor. He made this sick awful sounds for a few seconds… and then placed trash can on the ground.

” Are you all right? “ She asked, helping him lie down in a comfortable position.

” You might not believe me, but I’ve had worse.“ He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow. Breathe, He thought. Breathe. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes once more. Looking straight ahead, he spoke.

” So…. What have I done to deserve full table of bunch of flowers, some get-well cards, balloons and also two heroes attention? “ Victor asked, with grin.

” You were attacked and probably kidnapped by the person with the red eyes. “

” Red eyes…“ He repeat after her. And as he sat up, steadily his blanket falling from his body, strange memories flooded through his mind so rapidly that it made him dizzy.

Ladybug rest her hand on his shoulder” Mr. Victor, you shouldn’t…“

He grabbed her wrist, ” Danger, “ he looked at her with the smoldering eyes. ” Danger is everywhere, “

Ladybug was startled by not only his strange behavior , but also the tight grip he had on her wrist.

” Victor, you’re no longer in danger. “ She tried to say calmly.

” We are all in danger. “ He said frightened as his grip tightened painfully. ” We’re too weak to fight. “

Ladybug tried to calm him down, but Victor started shaking and whisper some strange, unrelated words, and an increasingly noisy heart monitor pulsing in the background.

Heroine was pretty sure that Victor going to have a heart attack. Although, surprisingly he lost his grip on her wrist and look her in the eyes, like just like a lost kid, in an instant.

” Ladybug, what happened? You look like you just saw a ghost. “

The room grew very silent.

Ladybug stared at him. Two seconds ago, he seemed terrified by her and overwhelmed with the situation. And now? Now he asked her what happened, with a facial expression just like person emerge from the hypnosis.

She wanted to told him that he probably had a panic attack but a doctor, nurse and Chat Noir rush into the room at the moment. Suddenly pulled her wrists from his hands and retreat back to door.

” His heart monitor pulsing like R2-D2 in a fit of rage.. What happened ?“ Chat asked looked as Victor collapsed back onto his bed, and doctor gave him some kind of injection.

Before Ladybug could answer his question, Nurse spoke first, cutting her off in the process. ” Would you mind waiting in the hall. “

Without even waiting for their reply, she got heroes out of room and then just closed the door in their faces.

” That wasn’t very nice,“ Chat Noir said.

” That’s her job. “ Ladybug replied, and then she gave the short version of what happened.

They won’t have long to wait before doctor Rider came out into the hallway, doing writing on white clipboard.  

An weird look crossed the man’s face when he saw heroes.

Before Ladybug or Chat Noir could say anything, he said, totally straight-faced.” Mr. Dland seems to be fine,but I’m afraid you are definitely not talking to him in the foreseeable future.“

” Why?“ Chat asked confused.

” Whatever happened to him by the time he went missing, it resulted a kind of trauma. He can’t remember what happened that night and after that. And I’m afraid that any attempt to recover repressed memories could cause a heart attack or a nervous breakdown. “ Mr. Rider said, leaving no room for argument.

Ladybug and Chat looked at doctor, both of 'em think about the same thing ” What happened to you, Victor? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you at the next update.


	21. Chapter 21

Flipping the page of book, Master Fu sighed. His whole idea of trying to decode Tarlock's old Journal seemed somehow more easily in his mind. The old Chinese man know that Tarlock was an expert at codes and riddles but given the situation, he could at least try to figure this.

Closing his eyes, Guardian took a minute to regroup before focusing back on the page in front of him until the kettle whistle interrupted his progress once again.

Placing his book on the coffee table, he headed for the sound source. A frown puckered his forehead when he saw his kettle but he didn't put the kettle on.

" I thought you might need to take a little break. " Wayzz showed up with luxury wooden tea box.

His expression morphed from confusion to gratitude, at Kwami care about him.

Taking two more steps, he stood in front of the Kwami and letting his hands wrapped around a cup of chai tea.

Feeling drained, he stood in front of his window and looked out at the city. Even after all these years, he appreciated the view from the window. At the right bank of the Seine.

Today, however, this view wasn't manage to quell these thoughts in his head. He needed to clear his head. Music or solitary meditation doesn't sound very tempting, but then he thought of something that might help him.

It took Master Fu a moment before pulled out a small square of paper from his desk and began folding rapidly with one hand.

After a few seconds, he held out his hand palm up with the lotus flower with eight petals. It was simple and beautiful.

He looked at flower with a slight smile.

Slowly, Guardian's desk vanished under a flood of tiny paper animals and flowers. Wayzz smile as he watched Guardian carefully arrange the tiny herd of turtles on the table.

It helps keeps the mind clear of everything else and stay focused , but at the same time, recalled some memories: memory from a long time ago when everything was different for the all of them.

**Flashback…..**

_Sunlight streamed in lazy beams from the eastern windows, which had been thrown open wide to allow as much light and air as possible into the homey, high-beamed a training hall of the Guardians' temple._

_They brought with them the scent of cherry blossoms, the sounds of chirping birds, and a very welcome warmth after the long winter which had shrouded the mountains for so long._

_Standing just out of range of the slanting sunbeams so that his form stood hidden in the shadows Wang Fu took deep breathe as his transformation wears off._

_Wayzz reappears and floats over to his shoulder, saying. " It has been a very good training session, Master. "_

_Fu he sighed, and his body relaxed. He was still having some difficulty believing this was reality in some ways because it was only like nine nights ago he wasn't wearing the Turtle Miraculous and world won't have to be afraid of demon attack._

_After washing his face in the bathroom, he ventures out into the outdoor training courtyard, and surveyed a few Miraculous holders._

_No one was interested in morning practice._

_Serena, James, Ryker and their Kwamis Duusu, Mullo and Stompp were playing cards… for candy. Victoria and Regina were talking about woman things , while Tikki and Pollen braiding womans' hair. Sekani and his Kwami Daizzi was having a little too much fun with a game called "Heaven versus Hell."_

_Fu didn't say anything, just waves at them while walking through a courtyard before passed their Master Kang Ru in the gate. Just then a series of strange noises and some fast moves sounded._

_Couple minutes later, Wang Fu moved through the shadows of the bookcases on the back wall of the dimly lit Library. Hoping to learn something new about his own Miraculouse, he searched for a book or two that could provide him with some assistance._

_He found one that he thought might do and removed it from the shelf, moving into the direct line of the sun's light to check it out before retreating to his favorites alcove._

_Not long after he began read, Fu heard a soft tinkling of angry scream. At first, he thought he was just hearing things but when he heard it again, it was a little louder and clearer._

_He got up and followed the sound and it lead him to the sacred Hall of Miraculouses, which contains all the artifacts of past Miraculous wielders._

_He opened door and looked inside. Behind door was a huge, monumental hall. The interior of the hall was simple but beautiful._

_Sunlight lights through an hole in the ceiling, a nineteen columns of white marble situated at equal intervals form an circle whose centre is a giant pool of water in the shape of a octagon located just below hole. Sculptures of Kwamis are found at the top of the columns._

_However, right now, the most interesting thing in room was that a swarm of white butterflies were everywhere._

_They also swarmed around Tarlock who sit cross-legged at wooden table, perfect for enjoying a nice meal or getting some work done._

_There was a dozens of wads of paper on the ground, Tarlock picked up a one of these paper from the ground. He'd move it around his hands… fold like origami and then threw it into a wall._

_He gripped the table, and it gave out a low series of groans, hairline cracks racing out across it from beneath his white-knuckled hands. He eying the origami dragon that lay on table in what seemed like a curious manner._

_Then he starts in banging his head against the table. Nooroo was trying to stop him. But he ignore Kwami and he was saying "Why?" over and over again._

"  _Tarlock, is everything all right? " Wang Fu spoke as he walked towards where Tarlock was now sitting on the floor._

_He raised his head in surprise and looked at Fu._

"  _It depends on how you define " all right". " He groaned " If by that you mean the endless failed attempts to get an origami figure, then everything is totally super great. "_

"  _May I ask why you are doing this? "_

"  _Origami or beating my head against table? " Tarlock said with a slight smile._

"  _Origami. "_

"  _It's an exercise in concentration and patience. Master Kang Ru told me to make a copy of this origami dragon. " He said it exasperatedly._

"  _Can I try ? asked Fu sitting next to him._

"  _Go ahead, but it's impossible. " Tarlock used wild arm gestures to emphasise his point._

_Wang Fu took a piece of paper , looked closely a paper figurine on table and then made a copy of it in a few seconds._

_Tarlock looked at him with surprises on his face. " How did you do that? You make it look so easy! "_

_A smirk accompanied the line from Fu lips" It is easy. After it is hard."_

"  _Thank you for those words of wisdom. " The Kwamis were trying to smother smiles and chuckles as they floating inches off their holders heads._

_Tarlock looked at two prefect paper figurine before swore under his breath and took a piece of paper. He look on that as he holding a live grenade._

"  _Wang, would you do that again, but slower ? " He inquired._

"  _If you want, I can try and teach you some of the origami trick I know._ _" Chinese man offered._

_"Really?" Tarlock's eyes filled up with hope._

"  _When we are working together then we have to help each other."Fu said with a small smile._

"  _I suppose you're right. " Tarlock respond back confidently._

**End Flashback**

Master Fu sighed, thinking of these day. Two man spent couple of hours making origami and discussed everything and nothing. They never talked about this day but both of them knew that day was the beginning of their friendship.

It suddenly occurred to Guardian that he had a origami dragon in his hand.

" I haven't seen you doing this one in a long time, Master. " Kwami said and floated off to sit between the small paper pieces.

Fu didn't reply immediately. He was way too lost in thought. " I'm just tripped down memory lane, memories of the beginning of our adventure."

He very gently put dragon on the table and then picked up a cup of tea.

Kwami smiled at him, a little sadly, a little sympathetically, " A lot's happened since then. "

The older man let out a thoughtful hum as he studied the tea swirling in his cup, and then he said, " And I have the feeling that it's nothing compared to what the future holds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

Dreams have filled our sleep consistently almost every day for as long as we can remember. Most of the time they’re happy dreams where we’re having fun and feeling safe. But dreams aren’t always happy. We can also had nightmares about something awful.

Usually a nightmare is just a bad dream—isolated and disagreeable imagery with little emotional response from the dreamer. They’re perfectly harmless when we awaken the following morning. **_Usually._**

And as Victor Dhal would shortly learn, sometimes opening the eyes doesn’t guarantee the thing we dread just disappear.  
  
“ **Aaaaa!** ” Victor screamed and jerked up gasping for breath. He was sweating furiously and panting. He looked around the room he was in continuing to point as his heart was beating uncontrollably. He threw the covers off and grabbed for the glass of an unfinished water beside his bed. He swallowed a large gulp and tried to erase the snippets from nightmare he’d been having for days from his memory. 

“ Bad dream? ” With a slight hiss, as if pulling something out from under sand, a man stands from the shadow like a corpse rising from a coffin.

Victor’s eyes widened in surprise and amazement as Notorodanaus stepped closer to him, flicking his eyes to officer face.

“ Okay, well, it’s just a dream. He isn’t here. ” Victor pinched the bridge of his nose and swallowed another gulp of the water, finishing it off. “ It’s just a dream. ” He set the glass back down and looked at Notorodanaus like he can disappear in the wink of an eye.

Slowly Victor blinked once, twice, three times. On the fifth blink Notorodanaus broke silence. “ I assure you, it’s not a dream. ”

A shaky breath escaped his lips. “ You have come to kill me? ”

“ Will I?” He asked curiously pulling up a chair to sit in. He kept staring at officer while he avoided eye contact with him.

“ For what other reason would you want come to my home? ” Victor answered cold and solemnly.

“ I have a few reasons. ” Notorodanaus said staring at him with a look that said he tell the truth. “ And if you want to know so bad, I’ll tell you my favorite. ”

Victor eyes almost downcast, his heart racing, as he try control of his fear. He really don’t need another anxiety attack…. especially now.

“ After my visit to Saint Joseph’s Hospital, I get acquainted with a yours test results. ” Notorodanaus said placing his hands on his face " They were interesting. So I wanted to see you one more time. Just to see how you are. “ He continued to stroke white tattooed markings on his chin as he continued to stare at Victor. ” And it’s exactly how I pictured it. “

” What, what you've done to me?  “ Victor asked trying to read his blank face.

” Contrary to what you might believe I has done you a favour.“ Notorodanaus said observing as officer’s touched the black veins on his face.

” I seriously doubt that. “ Victor nearly shrieked as he became anger.

" That’s an unfortunate side effect of surgery.” he said wrinkling his nose disgustedly as he looked at them, “It will be gone in a couple days. ”

“What you've done to me? ” Victor asked weakly as he met his eyes. They were glowing a cold blue and it was the dark, sort of demented look Notorodanaus had in his eyes that mad his heart go into overdrive.

“ When the time comes, I’ll let you know. ” Notorodanaus’ eyes changed colour as stretched out his hand to touched man’s forehead.

Victor cried out as if something were sucking the part of his brain out of his head. It was just a couple of seconds, then he fell unconscious on bed with soft thud.

“ I promise you that. ” Notorodanaus put a blanket over him before left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts, if you liked it or not.


	23. Chapter 23

“ Mr Ag- “ Nathalie walked into the office of her boss but he wasn’t in it.

She stood there for only a moment before her heels click off of the hard surface as she moves. With soft thud she put black huge binder and few papers on the desk. She can took care of most of things for him but that is Gabriel’s fashion business and she just can’t do everything for fashion designer.

And most of the time, Gabriel Agreste was hiding in his secret lair, dressed in Hawkmoth clothes, surrounded by white butterflies, finding a new person to evilized …or… looking for a way to lure Notorodanaus out of hiding.

She sighed, her gaze dropping from his desk to painting of Emile Agreste. The women who indirectly caused all of this. Hawkmoth, akumatized villains and Gabriel’s a bit obsessed with Miraculouses.  
  
Nathalie understand why Gabriel’s doing this, and she want to help him all the way to the end, even though she have doubts about its safe to trying to establish partnership with ex-owner of Butterfly Miraculous.

Notorodanaus might be a valuable ally/pawn, without a doubt. A lepidopteran creature possess his heart and transformed him into powerful creature who he is now. However, he has made it clear that he’s much more than a akumatized super villain.  

But incident from last month hasn’t seem to deter Gabriel, only encourage him. In the grand scheme of things his…involvement was much greater.

Nooroo warned him that Hawkmoth can’t control Notorodanaus like evilized villains, and unlike them, he knows how to use telepathically link to his advantage. Plus, he could sense and suck the all energy from non-purified akuma,  therefore Hawkmoth has to be careful while use akuma-making.

Although now that she thinks about it, ’ warning ’ really isn’t the right word. It was rather prayer, argument or supplication to stay away from kwami’s previous master. Of course, Nathalie knew her boss enough to know that Kwami’s words won’t be able to change Gabriel’s mind.

As an example of what he think of Nooroo warning, Nathalie’s phone beeped with an akuma alert and she took it to deal with rearranged photoshoots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review lovely people!


	24. Chapter 24

Adrien’s not sure at what point his brain brought his thoughts back to the Agreste mansion. He just knows that- at some point- it did.

His home was the same as ever but… something changed. He kind of got used to Mansion wasn't a cozy and warm house.

However, the atmosphere had become quieter and more tense, like some problem unknown to him came up in his house. He had noticed Nathalie seeming more tired, and his father….

“Mr. Agreste. If you could please pay attention.” Ms. Mendeleiev looked down at him, disapproval evident in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Miss Mendeleiev. “ Adrien said apologetic.

” So I assume, now that you're back to us, you'll want to tell us what is the average atomic weight of silver?“ She pointed at the equation on board. And for a brief moment ,was perfectly quiet.

” 107.9 u “Adrien replied.

She gave a huff of approval and went back to teaching.

” Dude, are you okay?“ Nino tapped his arm. ” She asked you a question twice, but you didn’t even twitch in her direction. “

” I’m just tired from a shoot. “ That was only partially lie.

Rest of the last lesson was trouble-free. And when the bell rang, most of whole class just ran out the classroom to enjoy the beginning of weekend.

“Hey Adrien! Me, Alya and Marinette were planning to go to cinema. You in dude?”

Adrien looked up from his desk to the sight of Nino standing in front of him. Alya was standing at his right and Marinette on his left.

” I’d love to come. Just let me check with Nathalie. “ He replied.

Then he sent text messages but without enthusiasm. However, to his surprise, he got a positive response from Nathalie. Her only condition was that Gorila take them to the cinema.

” I can go. “ They walk past Miss Mendeleiev, who watches her students leave with an happy expression.

The car ride cinema felt short in the friendly conversation.

” I will write when the movie’s over.“

His bodyguard grunted before left them directly at the entrance to building.

After a brief discussion, they bought tickets to an action movie and went inside. It was Friday, and they’re playing a few new films at the theater. So, it was no surprise to teenagers that there’s lots of people who want watched films and wait in line to buys snacks.

” We can buy popcorn and a drinks. You and Adrien better go inside to save us a good seat. “ Alya said in that knowing tone, looking at her best friend.

” We’ll see you in screening room. “ Nino said. Adrien and Marinette watched as he put his arm around Alya’s waist before walking toward line for snacks.

A moment of silence passed before:

” Our movie is playing in screening room number 7, right? “ Adrien seemed to ponder on that for a moment before turning back to Marinette.

"Um, yeah,” Marinette stuttered. He nodded in return and they headed in the direction that the room number 7.

And a few minutes later, to no one’s surprise, they finally found four good seats in the middle row.

“ I’m really glad that we don’t have to hide who we really are this time. ” Adrien said when sit down.

“ Huh? ” She looked slightly surprised.

“ The last time that we were in cinema, we both wearing disguises to hide from the fans.”

“ And I was dressed in pajamas. ” Marinette thought, squirming in her seat. “ It’s been an interesting day. "Her lips staying parted as though she had more to say but lacked the conviction to say it. 

Adrien quickly noticed her nervousness. He smiled at her, hoping that it would calm her down. Marinette returned his smile with a flustered, awkward-looking grin of her own.

Blond boy was about to continue the conversation—when suddenly, a loud voice was heard all over Paris. **"I am Erligbane. Tremble in fear before the might of my blade’s justice. ”**

And a few seconds later Nino and Alya move away from cinema candy bar at the same time Marinette leave Adrien alone under the pretext of use the bathroom.

“It has to be another akuma attack.” Alya said, put a tube of popcorn in Nino’s hands.  He watched as she brought up the news channel on her phone.

**\- This is Nadja Chamack with a special live report. New akuma victim just showed up in city. Despite his threats, there have been no confirmed sightings of his attack or adverse effect on Paris. -**

The camera showed the super villain stood on roof of Saint Augustin Church, bobbing and laughing like crazy person.

“ He is only two streets over. ” Alya said before rushing off in exit direction.“ I must to get another scoop for my Ladyblog.

” Alya wait! “ Nino ran after his girlfriend, still holding tubs of popcorn.

He finally caught up with her, long after she stopped to brought out her phone and started live streaming.

” For those just joining us, we here on the ladyblog believe we have found Paris’ latest super villain.” Alya exclaims to the camera before camera showed the evilized figure.

Erligbane is a horned, anthropomorphic figure with goat-like horns and feet. His height was well above seven feet, due in no part to his long limbs. His skin was deep grey, with dark stripes going down his arms and the bridge of his nose. From his backside sprouted a long, whipping tail.

His hair was white and short. He has more prominent hair in his lower legs and arms and big clawed hands, and his eyes are a mauve-ish yellow color, very scary. Additionally his ears are rather big and pointy. He wore a red-black armor on his shoulders, torso, and hips, with loincloth. And his weapons are sickle shaped blades.

“ I wonder why he hasn’t attacked yet. ” Nino asked in surprise and confusion.

“ It doesn’t matter now. ” Alya said, pointing at the superheroes leaping across the nearby rooftops.

Super villain didn’t noticed them and still walking along the entire roof. The pair jumped in front of him.

“ Well, what do we have here,” Chat Noir twirled his staff around a little before getting into a battle position. “ Some naughty goat. ”

Erligbane arches a sly brow when a surprised, yet slowly putting his fingers in his mouth, whistled and strange two-headed dog came out of nowhere like a ninja.

Dog was mainly black with a long brown snout and an gray underbelly. It has small and a black nose. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which are red with yellow sclera. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with red insides. Around its neck is a toothed structure with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. Dog has a long, skinny tail, the tip of its tail is split down the middle. It had three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its heads is a pair of long, horns point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle.

“ Orthrus , ” Super villain stretched out his hand to stroke the heads of monster pet. “ Can you play nicely with the kids? ”

His pet roared wildly as Erligbane let his hound loose and head off at once. Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly dodged and moved away from the dog’s attack. They distanced themselves away from it.

A second later, Orthrus roared angrily as he slammed his jaws in attacking and striking down on both Ladybug and Chat Noir. And at the same time, it tried to use its like-pitchfork tail to sting.

Heroes blocks the attack with their Miraculous tools and proceeds to dodge every single sting that follows. But two-headed dog were quick, agile and very aggressive. And pretty soon force them to take the fight to the street.

The battle kept going between teenagers and Orthrus, while Erligbane just stood there and watched the whole thing.

“ Hmmmm, ” super villain tilted his head.“ Nope, they haven’t got a chance. I need to focus on real enemy and problems. ” He was ready to leave but he never even got a chance to take a step.

 ** _“ Erligbane. ”_** Said a cold voice in his head ** _.“ We have a deal. Once you capture the heroes’ miraculous, you may do as you please. But now don’t stand there, get rid of them. ”_**

“ There wouldn’t be a lot of sport in beating that kids. ” Erligbane’s voice asked amusingly and annoyingly.

“ What about my, weregoat? ”

Super villain yelped in concern as it slowly turned its head to back. He found Notorodanaus was standing on the roof of the building. He tilted his head to look super villain over, as if he was trying to find all of his strengths and weaknesses.

Erligbane’s lips twisted into a small, humorless smile. “ All right, let’s see what you got. ”

“ Very well, as you wish. ” Notorodanaus growls, eyes flashing with mischievous determination as he charged and attacked.

Erligbane was about to point his blade at Notorodanaus. He moved aside before slammed on the super villain’s side hard, pushing him away from himself.

Akumatized villain just use his tail to a slow, smooth stop. Erligbane crosses his arms over his chest.

“ I’d say you’re off to a pretty good start. ” he said with a smile so big it probably hurts his cheeks a bit.

“ Why ar-” Notorodanaus grimaced as a painful pressure landed on his head. His eyes got all misty as he saw the man which resembled a super villain, member of the Venom Spiral who met years ago. And all of a sudden everything that happened on the day they met flashes before his eyes.

The expressions on his face showed he was trying to fight it. But his ears were ringing and all the other sounded like distant echoes. Erligbane had no idea what’s going on with Notorodanaus but he no need to waste an opportunity. He growled and charged at Notorodanaus. He punched his gut and then he punched him in the face so hard that made humanoid moth-like men fly away.

Notorodanaus was starting to descend but in his present state, he couldn’t do anything to stop his fall.

Fortunately, Chat Noir extends his staff to its maximum and jumps off the tip, caught him and then landing perfectly in front of the door of Saint Augustin Church.

“ Are you all right? ”

“ Zayden…” Notorodanaus mumbled to himself, looking at the ground.

Chat was surprised because after that Notorodanaus fell to his knees, and his breathing was heavy and uneven.

“ Notorodanaus? ” Chat Noir asked when Notorodanaus’ plane wings retracting back to his chest and then fold up into a robe.

“ Zayden! No, no, no,” he pleaded, his voice tight and desperate as his gaze was fixed on the masked teen, he hands fisted into the ground. “ Zayden, please don’t leave me. Come on, Zayden , don’t do this to me. ”

Chat don’t have time to think about this because Erligbane jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground with a heavy crack.

Teenager hero ran to attack the super villain but he managed to grab boy from his throats. Then Erligbane threw Chat Noir aside and he punched Notorodanaus inside the Saint Augustin Church.

Notorodanaus sit up when stooped roll, and mutters something under his breath, still detached from reality. Super villain grins and whistles while passing through door ( or rather what’s left of it ) before simply stopped in front of him.

“ I am disappointed. ” Erligbane brought the crook of his sword to the Notorodanaus’ face,“ I was expecting more from you. ”

Super villain smiled and said darkly" But from what I’ve seen, you’re just weakling. “

That’s when Notorodanaus just roars and his eyes burn dark red.

A red aura enveloped the blades and his hands as Erligbane swings his swords at the weaponless men and to his surprise, he doesn’t move out of the way. He takes the hit, only to get a hand a sword hilt and his eyes flashes brighter.

One strong wing shoves super villain away and now Notorodanaus’ got one of his swords.

” I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a weakling. “ He exclaimed wildly and  
smashed Erligbane’s sickle shaped blade over his knee.

” Is it true? Let’s find out! “

Suddenly Notorodanaus rushed forward, and Erligbane made himself ready by holding up his blade.

But just as Notorodanaus was in front of him, he jumped and spun around, his lower wing cut on super villain’s hand before kick the blade out of his reach.

” You sneaky son of a– “

” Ah ah ah…watch it. We’re in a church. “

Then Notorodanaus and Erligbane roared in anger as they charge and rammed at each other. They both held each other’s hands tightly. The akumatized villain snarled as managed to movie his tail and grabbed onto Notorodanaus’ neck. It grip on his neck was like a serpent trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Notorodanaus tried to take tail with one hand when wasn’t able to breathe. Erligbane smile before push the opponent back and down to the floor.  He groaned and struggled to push him back. Luckily, Notorodanaus slammed a head butt against Erligbane’s head before punched on him by guts and chest for few times. He then swung his two combined clasped fists at the akumatized villain to drop and land on the ground. Erligbane groaned in pain and dizziness.

Notorodanaus then sent many, many, many, MANY brutal punches to  Erligbane’s face.

” Stop it! “ He heard the voice saying this but he had never actually listened to those, and he wouldn’t start now. He swung again but Ladybug wraps her yoyo around his wrist.

When his face turned to hers, his eyes were blue but still full of anger.

” Notorodanaus, that’s enough. “ Ladybug frowns. Chat Noir stood next to her and his face has ’ he doesn’t deserve this’ written all over it.

” I wanted to make sure that he is not getting up. “ Notorodanaus says as he attempts to wiggle out of the string of her weapon.

” Don’t hit him again. You win this battle already. “

He made a sound that sounded like a warning, but nodded and relaxed his body.

” Cruelty is not a way of the hero.“ Ladybug said before pulls on the string of her weapon, making yo-yo back to her hand.

” That’s your opinion, and you’re entitled to it.“Notorodanaus ripped the pentagram necklace off super villain’s neck and throwing it, which lands perfectly in Ladybug’s hands. ” But I’m not that kind of hero. “

She then drops the necklace on the ground and stomps on it with her foot. A black butterfly flutters out of the item, and Ladybug successfully catches it. "Bye bye, little butterfly,” she says when a white butterfly flies out of it instead. She retrieves her Lucky Charm(a chew toy ) and throws it up in the air, screaming, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

As magic dust swirls around them fixing all that’s broken, Notorodanaus turns around and runs off, but before he is out of sight Chat Noir asked.

“ Who’s Zayden? ”

Notorodanaus stops walking and turns back around. His eyes are filled with a cold darkness, blacker than the darkest night of December.

“ It does not matter who he is. ” He says quietly, venom in his voice.

“ Why? ”

He taking a few steps closer. “Because he passed away a long time ago.”

Notorodanaus turns around and flew away. His figure disappears in the distance, and two heroes are left behind with an confused civilian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I please ask, once again, please review :)


	25. Chapter 25

Marinette and Tikki sat in Master Fu’s sanctum, waiting for the Great Guardian. He asked to meet with her this morning.

Girl sit still… but her head was somewhere else. Notorodanaus has been gone two days and it feels like weeks, teenager can’t stop thinking about what happened at Saint Augustin Church. Now she understand what Master Fu meant when he said that Notorodanaus’ other side was wild and aggressive. However, she’s more concerned about strange behavior the ex-Miraculous holder, Chat Noir told her.

Her thoughts were broken by the Master Fu emerged from the back room, Wayzz sat on his right shoulder.

“ You’re probably wondering why I asked to meet.” His voice slow and methodical, “ but before we get to this thing, is there  anything you wish to talk about? ”

Marinette and red Kwami looks at each other nervously before teenager sighs and says “Master, do you know who Zayden is and who was he to Notorodanaus?”

Fu’s eyes widen in confusion, “ Zayden was Tarlock older brother. He was murdered by one of the Venom Spiral’s hunter, two years before Tarlock became Notorodanaus.”

“ Could you tell me in what circumstances you heard his name? ” He asked and she gave the short version of what happened.

“ Well, as far as I know, it looks like Tarlock’s lost control of his inner demon during the fight.”

After a two seconds of silent, Tikki responds. “ Master, do you think Notorodanaus can returned to that state that he’d been in before he left the temple? ”

He considered the question a long moment. Then the older man let out a thoughtful hum and he said, “ Since his return from other side, I can’t stop wondering if now he is more like a crazy person who attacked us the night of ours final battle or friend I have fought side by side.”

Letting out a deep breath, Master continue “ What’s happening inside his heart and mind is incomprehensible mystery to me. That is why, unfortunately, I cannot answer this question. ”

The Great Guardian of the Miraculouses looked at Marinette.

“ Marinette, he’s a friend of mine, but you have to watch out for him. ” His voice was low, careful. “ We don’t know how he’ll behave in this moment, and what he plans to do. ”

“ Me and Chat Noir… we’ll be careful. ”

He nodded before turned to look out the window, and she watched his profile, so distraught and thoughtful at the same time.

“ Master Fu, ” she said finally “ there’s something else that I do want to talk about. ”

He turned his head to look at her.“ I’m listening intently. ”

“ The strange creature who attacked officer Victor Dland, I think it was Notorodanaus. ” She told him, with all the certainty she feel.

“ I think so, too, and I feel sorry for Mr. Dland what he went through that night. ” His voice was quiet “ And I’m guessing what you’re thinking, but I sincerely doubt that Tarlock have something to do with others people who disappeared the same day. ”

“ We still don’t know what’s happened to missing people. ” Marinette reminded him. “ Notorodanaus…’

“ Tarlock can have stain on his past and character. It doesn’t mean we can blame him for every bad thing that’s going to happen. ” His voice seemed a bit cold while pronouncing those words.

Marinette swallowed, her mouth having suddenly gone completely dry. He was completely right, of course. And she realized that Master Fu still have a lot of respect on Notorodanaus.

“ I’m sorry, Master. ”  She said after few seconds of uncomfortable silence, “ It just seemed like the logical explanation, in this matter. ”

Guardian sighed “ I understand that.  However even in darkness of mystery, when there’s many questions , You must have patience and not to jump to conclusions. ” His gaze flitted to her eyes “But patience is not simply the ability to wait - it’s how we behave while we’re waiting. ”

“ I’d like to do something useful, while we wait. ” She replied.

“ I’m glad to hear you say it. ” Master Fu smiled at her “ Wayzz, would you mind? ”

Kwami nodded, floating towards the old Chinese gramophone sitting on the table at the back of the room. He fly through the horn of the phonograph and then back with scroll in his small paws, flew over to Marinette and put rolled paper gently inside her palm before flying back to Fu’s shoulder.

“ What it is? ” She questioned opening the scroll and her eyes met the most complicated and totally unreadable picture she ever saw.

“ Map. ” Fu whispered out loud but almost to himself as he looked her over.

Marinette tilts her head and looks at it, Tikki do the same.

“ It looks nothing like any map I have previously seen. ” An weird look crossed the girl’s and her Kwami faces, “ What’s the map for, anyway? ”

“ To be honest, I’m not really know.” he looked down at back of map “ It was glued to the last page of Journal.

She looked up at him and rolled map before asked. ” Do you have any theories, Master? “

” Map is a bit older than Tarlock’s Journal. And on the back of the map is a symbol that somewhat resembles a fleur-de-lis. I think it’s a map of some place in Paris that Tarlock wanted to find or where he hid something. “

Guardian inhaled deeply before talk again ” However, there’s no question that it’s important. That is why I want to give it to you. I trust you would decipher these coded mystery. “

” But how am I going to do that, when even you couldn't make it?“ asked Marinette. 

Master Fu smiled. ” A young mind often can see things that others people don’t see. “

Marinette still looking unsure about herself but a reassuring look from Tikki puts a smile on her face. She turns back to Master Fu. ” I’ll try to solve this to be best of my ability. “

Fu started to walk Marinette towards the door before replying. ” Of that I have no doubt, Marinette. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are all mine. Reviews are all appreciated. xx


	26. Chapter 26

Notorodanaus was standing alone on the bridge, his antenna ruffling in the chilly wind. The investigative eyes he had gotten while getting this moth like form were scanning everything.

He was free for some time, but there were still a lot of things that he had never seen before.

And one of those things was a  _Passerelle des Arts._

It would seem that enjoying the simply sights whilst there is a lot of work for him to do in city, is a misuse of time. But after spending in prison for many years, he just needed it. Fresh air blowing against his face while his eyes were turned to night sky.

Notorodanaus was staring at the stars trying not to think of the last time he does it. It had been decades at least, even the stars and galaxies have changed. In truth, the last time, Notorodanaus had really admired stars in the sky was when he was still a normal human and he had someone to keep him company.

He scowled at that thought, but he kept it hidden best he could, despite the fact that no one else sees it. The last thing he needed was dwelling on the past, especially after everything that's happened on at this church roof.

And now fate decides to be nasty.

Somewhere not so far from him, a couple pushed the baby carriage right in front of them. The baby was asleep , and all of a sudden, a baby cry arose piercing the cold night air. Mother gently took baby in her arms and rock a baby to quiet him down. It worked but it was already too late.

Hearing the baby's cry made Notorodanaus looked deep into the back of his mind, searching for the memories he had long since buried away.

_Notorodanaus just got back from a difficult mission. He fold his wings, slowed his breathing and relax his muscles._

"  _It's been a challenging day. " Nooroo said before perch on his master's shoulder._

"  _I agree with you on all counts." He spoke while opening the door of his home. He let out an agitated sigh and made his way to bedroom, forgetting all about today's fighting and very tiring team practice._

_He stopped in the doorway and inhaled deeply, enjoying the heavenly scent of home at seeing his wife holding his eight-month-old daughter, the baby was crying for some unknown reason._

"  _Don't cry, my little girl. " She turned and Notorodanaus saw the smile; softly pouted lips, with the wingtips curled up towards her cheeks. A single dimple dancing with delight. Full, rosy cheeks. Bright, enchanting eyes the colour of a stunning summer's day, a flutter of dark lashes and her finger gently brushing over her ear, if by instinct._

" _Hello girls" Notorodanaus said as crosses the room and walks over to woman and baby._

_Spotting him, baby's screams quieted down and she stretched a hands towards him._

"  _Welcome home, Darling and Nooroo " His wife gently transferred baby into his waiting arms._

_Cradling her against his chest, baby smiled immediately bringing a sense of warm to Notorodanaus. " Did you miss your daddy, Mariposa?"_

_Mariposa looked up to him, putting her hand on his cheek. " Da! "_

"  _I miss you too, baby girl. " Notorodanaus sat down on the bed, still cradling Mariposa to his chest the way she like the most._

_Nooroo flies in close to baby. Mariposa smile and grabbed Kwami by the wing with both hands before hugged him like favorites cuddly toy._

"  _Mariposa. Nooroo isn't a toy. " Notorodanaus said with half smile._

"  _It's all right, Master. I like young lady Mariposa' nice hugs. " Kwami shifted in her arms to get more comfortable, and hugged baby back._

"  _So, cute. " Woman said._

"  _What's cute? "_

"  _My three favorite butterflies cuddly together. " The big loving smile on her face while sits down next to him._

"  _Just don't tell anyone, I have my bad reputation to uphold." He joke as wrapped one wing around her pressing her closer to him._

"  _I won't say anything." She promised him, wrapped her arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek._

The moment her lips touched his skin, everything disappeared.

Notorodanaus had a saddened look on his face, but he did not let the tears fall.

" Those memories, they're just memories." He stated in a tone that was practically on the despair side.

His heart grew heavy as echoes of his wife's voice and the laughter of a child filled his mind. He grabbed the railing of bridge. The bite of the metal against his palm helped him stay in control.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking out into the water for a moment.

It seemed like just a few seconds, but it must have been longer before he turning around and walking in the direction he had come. Now the moth-like man knew exactly what he had to do to feel relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel sighed. He wasn't a big fan of rain and, to his luck, it rained the last two days almost non-stop. Adding to that, his day had been lousy.

First, Audrey Bourgeois had come unannounced to his office, told him about very important gala organized by her, and then she invited  _or rather commands_  him and his son to attend. Their argument had gone nowhere and at some point Gabriel had just telling her that he had a meeting to get to, and to his surprise after that she hadn't felt a strong negative emotion. So, he couldn't transformed her into super villain.

After that he got a headache that makes it this difficult for older Agreste to do his normal job.

Later in the day, he sense negative emotions and for the seventeenth time, akumatized Xavier Ramier into Mr. Pigeon. His fight against Ladybug and Chat Noir was done in less than 10 minutes, making Hawkmoth even angrier than he already was.

To say his mood was not the best right now was the understatement of the year.

Taking a deep breath and trying to shake the bad day off, he felt the fatigue begin to hit before sat down at his desk.

He picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers, before holding up two sheets of paper to the light. He moved his hands, comparing the designs against different backdrops and lighting.

Suddenly, the Butterfly Miraculous lighting up and Gabriel felt the pull of anger, the swelling frustration of an unjust slight, and he smiled his cold smile, no trace of true joy on his face. He pushed back his chair and walked to the picture of his wife, pushing the buttons that opened the secret passage to his lair.

As his platform came to rest, and the trapdoor closed, he pulled off his tie, touching the butterfly pin at his throat, and demanded, " Dark wings, rise."

As the purple flash of light faded, Hawkmoth leaned his weight in front of him onto his cane, which suddenly skidded out from under him, sending him reeling forward, and his pure white butterflies fluttering for cover.

A butterfly landed on his hand. He was ready to created akuma when the weirdest thing happened.

Gabriel's eyes got a little misty, and then the sight of the city by air - just flashed before his eyes.

Hawkmoth felt a little dizzy, the sight flashing for a few seconds… after that a butterfly-shaped light mask appear on his face. He seeing and feeling as when he have a telepathically links up to akumatized villain.

But this time it was like a watching a 3d movies without special 3-D glasses, not exactly clear but you can still see the screen.

Newest victim forgotten when he found his mindscape to be intertwined with Notorodanaus'.

Hawkmoth waited for any words Notorodanaus'd like to say but he didn't say a word to him. After a quick but quiet moment, Hawkmoth realized that Notorodanaus is not aware of their telepathically links up right now.

Remembering the angry Notorodanaus' voice in his head when they have a telepathically talk last time , and what happened next, he shivered again.

So, Hawkmoth hasn't said a word, just watched the Notorodanaus streaked down the streets of Paris.

Wind or rain had no effect on the aeronautic capabilities of his wing. He forced his wings to move faster before folded his wings together, and fell down.

Grabbing the iron rebar sticking out of lamp post with his foots Notorodanaus landed, gracefully.

He looked around till his gaze fell upon giant iron gate. He just stared at the cold metal. Spreading his wings Notorodanaus let himself fall over the street lamp and landed on wet sidewalk.

Several seconds went, Notorodanaus took a deep breath before cross the street, and Hawkmoth despite the fact that the longer he watch the world through Notorodanaus' eyes , the pain's increasing in his head. Hawkmoth wasn't going to break the connection.

And soon, a vision began to lose sharpness , in addition, the raindrops made everything harder. Various shapes and colours of surroundings were difficult to distinguish after Notorodanaus came through the gate.

So when he came to a halt in front of a large object, Hawkmoth could only see some grey blur.

Holding up his wing over the object as a shield for the rain, Notorodanaus said," I found you."

Suddenly, Hawkmoth sensed many emotions darted inside Notorodanaus' heart. Regret, pain, loss, puzzlement, anger, disgust, and fleetingly (before being hurriedly squashed) a flicker of love.

Notorodanaus then got on his knees. He put his hand on object and pressed his forehead against it. He made the saddest little sound.

The scene began to fade and when everything came back into focus, Hawkmoth was back in his lair again.

A sinister smile spread across his features. Now he know that Notorodanaus has deep emotional ties for something behind that gate.

And if he plays his cards right, he'll use it against his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	28. Chapter 28

For someone with a reputation as a cold loner designer, Gabriel sure hated these formal galas or party. He always felt like the uncharted island in an endless sea of people.

But he needed someone to become powerful super villain, which will defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir.

So here he was, at the Fashion Party The Paris, organized by Audrey Bourgeois, waiting for opportunity to create a akumatized villain. The fancy food and drinks were served, people mingled and talking. And he just played his role in this together with Nathalie.

Audrey insisted that he just must have the female plus one on her party, but he don’t need idle gossip. So, the decision to take Nathalie was logical. Her presence by his side has always been natural and professional, therefore nobody’d ask any questions.

It’s already been three hours and Gabriel don’t see no sign of negative emotions or possible victim.

So, he gave Nathalie the signal. She kindly ended the conversation, walked away and then start a grid search of the area for a possible victim for Hawkmoth.

Her eyes roamed the vast space of the ballroom of Paris’ Le Grand Hotel. She recognized almost all of the guests, they were all involved in the fashion world or business for the celebrities.

Adrien was just along for the ride. Chloe was being extra clingy with Adrien despite his polite attempts to brush her off and Kagami not very polite attempts.

She watched as Kagami began talking to Chloe who seemed to just be laughing. Young boy looked like he wanted to escape from the awkward trap. Then turned his head and noticed her, he smile to her over the crowd. Nathalie gentle nodded her head before kept walking.

But she took a few steps, then got a nasty surprise.

A tall, handsome man stepped into the Nathalie path. She knew him. He was Lionel Sheriden founder and owner of the company that serviced the jewelry and exports of gemstones. He’s also Gabriel’s business partner.

“ Well, hello, Nathalie. ”

“ Good evening to you, too, Mr. Sheriden. ”

His eyes trailed down her body, analyzing the dress she was wearing , smile spread across his features. “ I must say that you looking really nice. ”

“ Thank you, Mr. Sheriden. ” She said politely, but refused to take the drink that he offered to her.

“ Please, call me Lionel.” He winked and smoothed his hair back in what he probably thought was a suave gesture. She barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

“So I was thinking maybe once we get off of party, you and I could have dinner together tonight?” He offered in a syrupy voice. “ I know a nice little place across town. ”

She continued staring at him with the same emotionless mask. This wasn’t the first time Lionel had tried to ask her out, but no matter how many times she told him no, he still continued to ask her. “ Mr. Sheriden-”

“ Lionel. ”

“ Mr., Sheriden.” she said firmly, “As I’ve told you many times before I’m not interested and I would appreciate if you would please stop asking me.”

“ Hey, come on," He tried to take a hold of her hand, but she quickly stepped backwards to avoid him.

” Don’t be so-“ He used wild arm gestures to emphasise his point. But Murphy’s Law struck and Lionel’s arm made contact with a waiter’s tray carrying drinks. And that caused a chain reaction with other waiter. Said drinks were sent flying and doused a Lionel’s head and jacket.

” Look what you’ve done!“ He said feeling anger bubble out of him.

” Sir, I’m…..“

” Shut up! “ interrupted Lionel before waiter could finish his sentence.

” Wow, little brother, what’s going on? “ The Lionel’s older brother , Oscar Sheriden walking towards them. ” And why are you all wet? “

” Ask them! “ He pointed two waiters.

"Mr. Sheriden, with all due respect… ” said one of them “ I don’t think it’s all us fault. ”

“ How y-”

“ He’s right. ” Oscar agreed, even though his face remained emotionless.

“ What? ” Lionel’s eyes widened.

“ I know you, bro. ” His brother said giving him investigative look.“  They were just doing their job. It’s not their fault that you ’re waving your hands unnecessarily. And you’re making a idiot of yourself because talking with a pretty woman. ” He gave Nathalie small smile.

“ Stop treating me like a stupid teenager! ”

A few people in room looked over, they looked at Lionel with a weird look, and started to talk again, several people were amused, and a few even pointed at him.

“ Then stop acting like one. ” The man just glared at his brother.

If looks could kill, then Oscara’d be fell dead to the ground right now. A heater look stretches across Lionel’s face when he stops just in front of Oscar, his voice barely louder than a whisper,“ I hate you, jackass! ”

Oscar want say something but brother just turned to walk away.

Gabriel Agrest’s eyes followed Lionel, not at all sorry to see him go, from across the giant room.

He stood calm, tensely sipping a rather disappointingly flat glass of champagne, really barely even spoke to some people before leaving an surprised interlocutors alone. He made up some excuse. They sighed and nodded in understanding.

Gabriel smiled, his gaze dropped to his new victim, again.

**~•~**

Once inside the washroom, Lionel leaned against the door. He took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed off the door and walked to the sink. He turned the water on, and let it run until he could see steam coming off.

“ Why my brother’s so jerk. ”

He looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror. His face was pale. The suit he was wearing, which had been pristine, was now in disarray.

At this moment the akuma enters the room. Lionel was so wrapped up in his anger, he didn’t notice the akuma that flew towards his cufflinks. Black butterfly fused with the cufflinks, sending dark energy into its next victim. Mild anger was replaced with rage, as Lionel looked up with the symbol of Hawkmoth.

“ Chromagem , I’m Hawkmoth. I felt you had been ridiculed and humiliated, by someone who have underestimated you, and not worth much compared to the diamond you are. I’m offering you a chance to get revenge on your brother and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“ No problem, Hawkmoth.” Darkness consumed him, turning him into super villain.

Now he is shown to be very muscular and his body is composed of durable pale green crystal. He has blue-grey eyes that slant downwards , has light grey hair and the spikes are facing upward. He also has a crystallized goatee. He wears a white suit with silver crystal patterns, with a peach shirt underneath it and a blue daimond tie.

**~•~**

It seemed to all people forget about Sheriden’s brothers discussion, and get back to normal the course of the event.

**_Ding_ **

The elevator doors suddenly open up to reveal a akumatized person. Everybody turned around to see Chromagem emerge from the elevator, a strange smile on his lips as he watched people quietly.

A second or two of silence passed where the only sound in the room was their breathing.

“ Can someone explain to me what the weirdo doing here? ” Audrey Bourgeois snorted, arms crossed.

“ I’ll explain it in a second, My Darling. ” Her husband said, stepped closer to the elevator.

“ This is an invitation-only event, sir. So, you…”

Chromagem looked him in his blue eyes for a moment then quickly fired of his hand shards on the mayor’s legs, causing them to crooked and danced wildly and fearfully before evilized villain stabbed him with claw coming out of wrist.

When he twisted the crystal claw right out of André’s chest, mayor’s body turned into crystal statue.

And in one second, Chromagem pointed his hand at several of the people and some diamond shards flew out, aiming at them. They almost dodged it, screamed and panicked in fear as they quickly run to leave the room.

“ Nah, ah-ah… not so fast. ” Super villain exclaimed as he fired his barrage shards at door, crystals thrust deep into wood.

The tip lit white and suddenly, the crystal grew in and around the wood, layering the entire base of the door. Then Chromagem done the same with windows.

A couple of guards, stepping forward with courage. And one second later, they lunged at him,  hoping they’ll put him down. Unfortunately, that was not the case and now they has suffered the same fate as André Bourgeois.

As the super villain scanned the vicinity, his eyes found Oscar, his brother watched in amazement and horror. Walking towards him, a sinister smile spread across supervillain’s features.

He was meters away from the men and form his one arm into diamond blade.

And then something happened he didn’t expect. After the next step there was a loud bang, and an incredible force hit his body. Within second, he was thrown twenty meters across the floor, landing with a loud thumd on the opposite side of the room.

Chromagem had no idea what happened, but he found himself being lay on floor.

What the hell just happened!

He lifted and turned his head to saw a gigantic hole had blown through the side of the wall ahead, just next to window. Standing on a directly behind where the supervillain has stood earlier were Ladybug and Notorodanaus. Chromagem also noticed how Notorodanaus shook his wings so dust were flying everywhere.

“ See, I told you it would work. ” Notorodanaus sounds smug.

Ladybug shot him a reproachful look. “ That was crazy and completely unnecessary. ”

“ It wasn’t a very nice thing to do, but it worked. We’re inside. ” Notorodanaus gave her this falsely pleasant smile before his face fell into an indifferent mask.“ Now, it’d be better if we focused on Mr. Trinket ”

“ My name is Chromagem! ” Supervillain yelled as he fast get up from the ground, makes a crystalline metallic sound with every moves.

Gabriel observed the scene from where he was. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and charged at Chromagem but Notorodanaus hasn’t moved an inch and just looked in people direction. Gabriel’d think he was looking right him or maybe it was just delusion.

The answer came when Notorodanaus made his way through the room with a facial expression just like professional poker player, and walked past him before he spoke to crowd, looking at Butler Jean.

“ You’ve got to get out of here. It’s not safe here. ”

“ It’s crystallized,”  Butler Jean was speaking in short sentences, place his hand on door. “ We cannot open it. ”

“ My master always said, when one door closes, choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force. ”

Notorodanaus used his wings to weaken the structure of wall before punches through the wall, create a hole on the western wall out into the hallway.

“ Ladies and gentlemen, please leave the way I made. ” He moved to the side and pointed to giant hole in the wall.

Crowd of people made their way down the corridor, Notorodanaus cover them from  crystal shards as fight sounds echoed around them from behind.

Gabriel meandering through the crowd, he wasn’t afraid of supervillain but he tried to keep up appearances. He just went through the hole and he could suddenly feel eyes on him.

Slowly Gabriel turned his head to stare at Notorodanaus, their eyes meet over the crowd and he was surprised to see a very pointed, direct look in his eyes. Although the distance between them, the look in his eyes, it was piercing. It was like this look were Notorodanaus’ way into the depths of the soul.

Notorodanaus only took a three seconds to looked at him before joined  Ladybug in on the fight.

“ Sir, we need to get out of here. ” Nathalie puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Hmm,” Gabriel mused and turned to give her his full attention.

“ We need to get out of here. ”  She said again, pointing to exit.

“ Yes, we have to go.” He agreed, but then saw the absence of his son in the room. “Where is Adrien?”

The Mayor’s daughter hear it, and figured out her friend just seemingly vanished into thin air. Even though, just a second ago he was right next to her.

“Adrikins? ” Chloé shouted, wondering where he was.

Meanwhile, Adrien accompanied by Plagg, were in the ground floor and were looking around. Chat Noir was needed, what amounted to a finding the place for transformation.

Adrien opened up the broom closet , revealing Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling. The two were wrapped in each others’ arms, too lost in their own world of passionate kisses to even notice that they are no longer alone.

“ Ew…kiss” Plagg distinctive voice was easily discerned.

The couple in the closet jumped, releasing the other immediately. Penny’s cheeks flushed, Jagged has a funny look on his face. It’s halfway between amused and frustrated and Adrien has no idea what to make of it.

“ I’m sorry, it’s occupied.” Jagged eyes narrowed and the next thing Adrien knew, rock star’d grabbed the door handle and slammed the door.

He waited a few moments, and when Kwami reminded him that he have akuma at restaurant, he turned to go find place to transformation.

He quickly switched direction as noticed working elevator. He come inside and make sure that there was no one on near here before turning to his Kwami and screaming, “ Plagg, Claws Out! ”

Plagg was sucked into the silver ring on Adrien’s right hand, which turned glossy black. Green bands of magical energy swept over Adrien’s body, replacing his clothes with a skintight black leather catsuit. A silver-black baton appeared at his hip.

With a smirk, Chat Noir detached his baton and his finger hit the lift button.

And at that time Chromagem picked a fight with Ladybug and Notoradanus.

Three of them have fiercely battled against each other for few times until Supervillain stomped his foot, causing a thorn-like crystal suddenly sprout from the ground towards his enemy. Luckily, Notorodanaus use his wings as shied to protected himself and Ladybug.

They were sent flying across the room, making a crash landing into the some crystal shards. Notorodanaus grunted in some pain as he slowly getting up and spread his wings.

Ladybug looked up and found Chromagem was leaning on the one of bigger thorn-like crystal.

“ I think I have an offer for you, a one-time offer. ” He looked at Ladybug and Notorodanaus with a small cautious smile, “ Give up now, and I’ll make sure you have quick and painless death.

” No chance of that, I’m afraid, Daimond Boy.“ Notorodanaus commented

” It’s your choice. “ The supervillain snaps his fingers, and all the crystallized people suddenly came to life.

” Gem stones, terminate them!“ He said so they combined their arms until they formed a sharp swords.

” Yes, My Lord. “

They launched their attack at Notorodanaus and he evaded the attack but it wasn’t good enough so it made a scratch in his left leg.

” **GHAA**!“ He exclaimed when he got his leg scratched.

” Notorodanaus! “ Ladybug exclaimed when saw his down limbs slowly turned into crystal.

” Well, I think it’s safe to say that you’re grounded. “ Chromagem smile.

Notorodanaus growled and responded to this statement by grabbing the table, lifting it up, and swinging it at him. Super villain just used sword-like shards to cut table in half and then turned almost lazily to look at heroine.

” Get her Miraculous! “

” Yes, My Lord.“ His crystallized slave said and, within seconds, Ladybug was surrounded by the enemy. Her face was caught in a grimace as she found herself trapped.

” Ladybug, get down!“ Notorodanaus called and then he hard waved his four wings, create a strong blast of air.

Ladybug dodged his air blast… unlike crystallized people. It punched them, so hard that made them fly away and they crashed outside the mansion and they crushed into a million little pieces all over the ground.

” Luckily for me, it doesn’t matter, because you’ll take they place in a short time. “ Chromagem smile as the crystals on Notorodanaus legs glows and expands toward his wings. But his smile went away when he felt someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

” Who..“ Supervillain glanced over his shoulder, and was promptly interrupted by a metal rod striking his face.

"I’m Chat Noir, Gneiss meeting you. ” Chat said as using his staff’s extension to push Chromagem away. He got slammed to the walls by it. Supervillain groaned in anger as he recovered from the attack. He then shot crystal shards towards feline hero. Chat Noir quickly used his staff as a shield.

“ Chat ,be careful, don’t you let him cut your body, even the tiniest scratch.” Ladybug warning him.

“ Crystal clear.” Chat Noir says in return, making her roll her eyes.

Ladybug groaned, “ Really? ”

“ I’m PERI- funny but -DOT very respected because of it. ” Chat argued.

“ There are a few gems amongst all these terrible rock puns, in my opinion.” Chromagem grinned, “But that won’t help you in the least bit.”

He clenched his fists as allowing his power to form his limbs into diamond axes. He shot two teens a glance that could be interpreted as ’ Let’s get this over with’ before charged at heroes.

Frightwig swung his axe hands at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. While continued dodging the attacks, Ladybug swirls her yoyo, tying it around the axe and Chat kicked Chromagem in the gut. The kick didn’t really bother supervillain and he threw another punch with his axe arm. Chat blocked the punch and punched Chromagem in the face before hitting the back of his head with his staff.

Chromagem laughed maniacally at the hit and kicked Chat Noir, who was rolling on the ground for a short time. He jumped back up on his own two feet and throws together with Ladybug their Miraculous tools at Chromagem, who summoned the crystallized walls to block the attacks for the moment.

“ He’s playing for time.”  Notorodanaus said, his body was half crystallized. “ I suggest you hurry while it’s still time. ”

“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug exclaims, throwing her yoyo in the air. A ladybug-printed item falls into her hands, and she raises an eyebrow once she realizes what it is. “ The bottle of oil? ”

“ You thought this would stop me?” Chromagem pauses for a second, narrowing his eyes at her and then letting out something that suspiciously sounds like a chuckle.

Ladybug looked around and memorizes the ladybug-printed pattern. “ Chat Noir, get rid of the crystals shied. ”

“ CATACLYSM! ”

A black, bubblish glow emanates from Chat Noir’s hand, and he’s headed straight for crystals walls, making them crack and turn into dust.

“ That was a bad idea on so many levels.” said Chromagem as one of his hand form into giant hammer to attacked cat hero.

But Ladybug ties her yoyo string around on of the akuma victim’s legs, and then pulls on her yoyo, make him to do a fast pirouette. Chat Noir quickly recovered and sent a kick to Chromagem’s face, followed by a punch to the face, supervillain took a step back just one and slipped on the oil, that  Ladybug spilled on floor.

He glide without gracefully until his back struck something hard or rather somethg hard struck him, and stopped him in one place long enough to Notorodanaus grabbed Chromagem from behind with an extraordinary strength… before finishing the combo with a German Suplex.

WHAM! Chromagem’s face was split in two when he hit the ground hard.

Ladybug came running up to him and ripped the cuff links off of the akumatized victim. She crush it, forcing the akuma to come out.  Heroine quickly took out her yo-yo and opened it, revealing nothing but light inside. She spun her yo-yo around and launched it at the akuma.

The black butterfly was caught inside of the yo-yo, and the device returned to Ladybug’s hand.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug says upon releasing a white butterfly. She then takes bottle of oil and throws it in the air, screaming, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

Magic dust fills the air, everything that has been affected by the akuma attack goes back to normal, and Lionel Sheriden asks aloud, “ What happened? ”

“ Pound it. ” Two heroes said, bumping their fists together.

In the meantime, Notorodanaus stretched his legs and wing before he took a drink from table and turned to leave.

“ Notorodanaus, Wait! ” Notorodanaus’ body stilled. Ladybug watched as he shifted to fully face her, eyes immediately finding her own.

“ Yes? ” The word was quiet, unsure.

“ We never got to finish our conversation on roof. ”

Notorodanaus’ brows furrowed. “ This night is not the best moment. ”

“ But it’s important. ”

There’s the heaviest silence as he looks at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“ What’s wrong is that I don’t have time for it. ”

Just then, both Miraculous beeped.

“ And from what I can see, You do not have time to argue with me. ” He open the window. Notorodanaus’ smile was small and final, “ Till we meet again, young heroes. ”

He jumped out the window, his body floated through the air, and wind seemed to do most of the work.

Ladybug let out the breath she had been holding in, watching as Notorodanaus vanishes in the night sky.

“ Can I ask what that was about? ” Chat Noir asked.

A warning beep resounds from her earrings, and Ladybug takes her yoyo out and throws it. When it latches onto something, she turns to her partner again before pulling on the string.

“ Notorodanaus’ moral boundaries. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me reviews! Make sure they are nice or if not, then at least make sure they’re anonymous! ( ;


	29. Chapter 29

The bells of Notre Dame rung in the distance. A large flock of pigeons gathered on the towers and one weird person.

It was one of the highest points of the city. One could see everything for miles as the sun set in Paris. Notorodanaus sit back and enjoy the view, lost in his thoughts. City of Paris has changed a lot, but at the same time, city was like when he lived here.

His talk with Ladybug was still fresh in his mind. He meet her on heroine’s night patrol. They started talking rather nice. And then she asked him why he was so aggressive during fight with Erligbane.

**Flashback**

_In an instant, Notorodanaus jumped down from the chimney and landed on the roof with a heavy crack, the impact sending bits of stone flying in every direction._

_“ He was enemy. ”_

_Ladybug shook her head “ You could’ve killed him! ”_

_His mouth twisted in a self-deprecating, lopsided smile.“ Erligbane had also tried to kill me.”_

_“ Heroes have got to be better person than their enemy. ”_

_“ Well, that depends on your point of view. But you still don’t understand many things, Young Ladybug. You are still kid. ”_

_“ Then explain to me. You were once really hero, you had Moth Miraculous.”_

_“ **Tempora mutantur** is a Latin adage meaning “times change”. It is also stated in various longer forms, most commonly **Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis** , meaning “Times change, and we change with them”. _

_” But you’ve changed more than you had to. “_

_He shakes his head and lets his eyes fall shut, as he pinches the bridge of his nose. There’s a cold, unforgiving look in Notorodanaus eyes when he opens them again._

_” I don’t look like this for stupid whim. I created a Alpha Akuma because I had to do it. “_

_” I am convinced that that is not true. You and you team could win that war. Even without your Alpha Akuma. “_

_” You know nothing about that war! “_

_” I didn’t fight in that war, but….“ Ladybug pause ” Notorodanaus, Look, there’s a line. I’m not sure where it is exactly, but I’m sure this is won the wrong side of it. “_

_” My brother’s dead because of Venom Spiral! “ He snarled out, looking at her, his blue eyes turning darker by the second and not in a good way.” They were strong and I must will by stronger. And sometimes you have to do… horrid things to protect the ones you love.“_

_There was an awkward tension, Ladybug wasn’t sure what to said._

_” I’m not happy how things turned out.“ Notorodanaus’ line of sight drifts past her out to night sky. ” But I would do it all again, even knowing the consequences._

_Ladybug gawked at him. “You’re….“_

_But she just stops in the middle of a phrase. When saw a strange crystal started to grow on the Grand Paris Hotel._

**End flashback**

He closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh air with his fingers wrapped softly along the edge of the stone gargoyle’s horn. A pigeon laid itself onto his shoulder. He began to shake as rose up from the unstable perch. His wings spreading three meters wide casting a faint shadow onto the streets below.

He looked up into the sky as a flock of pigeons circled him from above. Their distinguished beaks opening and closing as they squawked into the night air. The last of the sun disappearing below the horizon, as the last of the sun vanished; he noticed a small flash enclose Paris from behind buildings. But was quickly replaced by the night sky.

His wings rustle and rising up ever so slightly, flaring and tucking in minuscule movements.  He takes one step in front and then went flying off to sky.

Notorodanaus had been flying along for a few hours, without a specific target in mind.

The wind ruffling through his antenna was extremely comforting, he gave a sigh and flew higher, farther and faster than usually.  He always loved flying. He feel free and happy when soared in the night sky—the moon shining bright above him.

But after a while he descended, coming down to land because he needs some time to rest his wings. He landing heavily on his bare feet and using his wings to hold himself up. He closed his eyes again and sighed, wings fold up into a hooded robe.

And then, he looked up into the stars, completely oblivious to the fact… that building, it’s a Master Fu’s home.

**~•~**

Wayzz’s eyes widened when senses a Notorodanaus’ akuma energy. He fell out of gramophone, like bullet from a Astra A-60.

Master Fu sit cross-legged in the middle of the room, meditating with his eyes closed.

” Master! He open his eyes and see the tiny jade creature floating in the air right in front of his face.

“ What’s wrong, Wayzz? ”

“ Master I feel his aura. ” Kwami fluttered up shakily “ He’s here. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And What Next?


	30. Chapter 30

In near complete darkness only somewhat dispensed by the pallid moonlight streaming through the clouds, Notorodanaus was almost nothing but the black silhouette, his features concealed safely by the shadows, unreadable.

He had gotten so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Master Fu come up behind him.  
  
“ Hello Tarlock. ” Notorodanaus whirled around.

“ Who are you and how you know my name? ” his voice was low and cold. There was no emotion in his eyes. 

“ I’m offended you don’t recognize old team member. ”

Notorodanaus’ eyes focused on Master Fu face and then his Miraculous bracelet, narrowing like a hawk for a moment, before said. “ Wang Fu?… I’m surprised you’re still alive. ”

“ Well, the feeling’s mutual. ” Master Fu eyes meet his.

“ Unlike you, I have one of  magical lepidopteran inside my heart. But let’s be honest, I shouldn’t have been surprised that your lifestyle provided you longevity.  ” Notorodanaus tone was friendly with hint of dark.

“ And you’ve always said that ‘my body is tree…”

“ It is healthy and strong as long as I really care about it. ” Fu finished.

They just stood there for several moments, Notorodanaus’ face is hard but unreadable, and Wang Fu wishes he could tell what he was thinking. 

“ So, what do you want? Fight me? ” Notorodanaus voice tone didn’t change.

“ Talk. ”

He gawked at him “ Excuse me, what did you say?

” I just want to talk to you. “

Notorodanaus lips twisted into a small, humorless smile that slipped off his face as soon as it appeared. ” And what if I don’t want to talk? “

” Talk or not talk, it’s your choice. But if you want to talk I’ll wait downstairs. “ Master Fu said and started walking towards the stairs.

” You’ve never heard of the expression “ never turn your back on your enemy”? “

” Who says we're enemy? “ Fu glanced back at him once more, before go downstairs.

Wayzz popped out from Master Fu’s shirt to perch on his shoulder when they back his home.

” Master, do you really think it’s a good idea? “

” Maybe he had changed, but he’s still my friend. I want to talk to him first.“

” But is it safe ? “

” If he wanted me dead, he could have done it when he figured out he wasn’t alone on on the roof. “

Master Fu sat in the middle of the room, watching the door. He smiled as Notorodanaus darted in, making sure to close the door tightly behind him.

Notorodanaus looked expressionless at Master Fu who calmly poured two cups of tea. His eyes met his old friend across the room, and Fu shot him a kind smile.

They held their shared gaze until Notorodanaus took a seat on the other side of small table. Guardian took a sip from the cup he had designated as his and offered him the other. Notorodanaus hesitated for a moment, then took cup in both hands. After that he noticed and greetedWayzz, a small nod, a simply sign of respect which Kwami quite uncertainty return.

” I don’t understand why you want to do it" he began in a tone of deadly calm,“ You were there when it happened. What did you want ask when you knew the answer?” He said, raising his cup to his lips.

“ Knowledge of the past is important but it is not your past that interests me. ” Old Chinese man said delicately, " I wonder how looked your present. “

"So, you want to know how I escaped from my prison. And if I have myself under control.” said Notorodanaus, his eyes catlike slits.

Confused, Fu asked “ Prison? You were in prison? ”

“ I’m supposed to believe you didn’t know? ” Notorodanaus’ words were a deap growl.

Then he told him firmly,“ You were dead! I saw your body and I was at your funeral. ”

Notorodanaus exhales slowly, and Master Fu can swear he can hear the wheels in his old friend head spinning, his mind not entirely set on how to proceed yet.

“ So… That’s what Order of the Guardians told you….” He begins after a while, and offers him a small shrug that he registers, but only barely.

“ Let’s be honest, I’m not surprised. They’ve always been a bunch of cowards who liked to easy solutions. ” He emphasized that words with so much venom it made Fu’s tea taste sour.

“ How… how could you say that?! ” Wayzz asked “ Order of the Guardians were noble and hearty people.

” What do you mean " were" ? “ Notorodanaus was surprised that Kwami use the past tense. Wayzz don’t say anything more and back to his place on Master Fu’ shoulder.

” So…? Notorodanaus looked at him questioningly, mild curiosity gleaming in his light blue eyes.

“ Order of the Guardians no longer exists. The temple is destroyed, the Butterfly Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and Miraculous spell book being lost as well. ” Master Fu said it all in a breath,  Notorodanaus observed phonograph out of the corner of his eye.

“ So, now you are last Guardian… Then I guess attempt put me back to jail is your sacred duty. ”

“ You know perfectly well that I would never do that.” said Master Fu, looking him straight in the eye,“  I want to help you. ”

“ You know, I’ve heard that before…and then _"my friends”_ put me in nice little private asylum.“ Notorodanaus’ voice drenched in sarcasm.

Gently, as if he was trying to talk down a bear, Fu said, ” Well, as far as I know, they thought they didn’t have a choice. That day…You lost control of yourself. You were a danger to yourself and to others. “

Notorodanaus’ eyes held something that terrified Fu. Lunacy and rage shone in the celest orbs. Not a good combination, he thought.

" I lost control only once!” Notorodanaus blew out an angry breath.“And everything I said, everything I did, I’ve done for save the world from demon!”

“ But you know how Order of the Guardians feel about your decisions and way you acted. ” Still keeping his expression carefully neutral, Fu watched as Notorodanaus subtly curled his fists.

“ And do you know how I felt? He replied as his eyes turned red, and Fu could hear the reproach in his tone.

” I watched people die, and Venom Spiral grow stronger.  I lost my younger brother because I was too weak to save him. I sacrificed a lot to become stronger than them. “ Notorodanaus tried to get Fu to understand his feelings.

” I needed a support and understanding, and what do I got? Order of the Guardians dumped me like I was monster! They took my Miraculous and my family. They’ve been hiding them from me!“ He growled, tchrowing his cup hard, and sending it crashing into wall.

” I don’t know if this is any consolation, but none of our team have ever called you monster. “ Master Fu said, and dissolved his anger.

” You don’t? “

Master grabbed onto the opportunity. He want to Notorodanaus was aware that Miraculous team wasn’t think of him as monster that should be locked up in a cage.

” The other night, when you escaped, we were angry at Elders for taking your family. And we were also mad at ourselves for not stopped you.“ Fu flinched at the remembrance of him and Xander (past Chat Noir) had to physically restrain Victoria (past Ladybug) from lunged at the Elders of Guardians.

” We’ve been looking for you ever since we got out of temple. Not because Order of the Guardians told us to find you, but because we were worried about you. “

Notorodanaus wondered if that were true, but remembered the moment when they found him, that look of relief and big group hug they give him.

” Even if we disagreed, you’ve always been part of us team. Our friend. And if we knew the truth, we’d do anything to help you. “ Fu said and he meant it.

Notorodanaus stares at him and then says simply, his voice soft and  eyes back to blue.  ” I’m glad you were the one to tell me, Shelly Tank. “ He admitted with a slight smile.

Master Fu smile when heard the nickname Notorodanaus had for him back in the day. ” We can’t change anything about what’s happened in the past, but future, that’s another story.“ 

Notorodanaus’ eyes flutter closed for a second but he opens them again and meets Fu gaze. ” My future is clear to me, “ he said. ” After my little incident with demon, I had an epiphany. I realize what’s my destiny.  And now , after all these years I will fulfil my purpose. “

Master Fu looked at him inquisitively.” What is your fate now, Tarlock? “

He exhaled sharply, and slowly dragged his eyes to look back at him in indifference. "That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

He got up and spread his wings.

“ Must clarify something before I go. ” Notorodanaus’ stare was as hard as steel. “ I’m doing what I have to do. And I will take anything down that stood in my path.”

He look at Master Fu face for a fleeting moment.

“ You’ve been like a brother to me, so please  just stay out of my way. ” Notorodanaus said, before he turned his back on him and quietly walked out the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Opinion Reviews?


	31. Chapter 31

Gabriel massaged his temples with his free hand, eyes concentrated on the screen in front of his as he gripped his cup of coffee with his other hand. He tried to keep working on his latest designs, but for the moment, he couldn’t focus because of this nagging headache .

The last three days are exhausting, by turns boring and stressful. In addition Agreste’s been dealing with headache that makes it this difficult for him to do his job…since day he create Chromagem.

The pain escalated when someone knocked on his door, he looked up as the doors to his office were pulled open, Nathalie walking out with some papers.

“Sir,” she greeted curtly, “ I’ve brought the report. ”

Gabriel reaches across to grab papers and the moment his finger touched it, he groaned as felt a sharp pain such excruciating pain, it was as if being stabbed directly through the left ear into the head. And he closed his eyes.

He didn’t know how much time has passed before pain was gone.

_With a sudden surge of energy he inhaled sharply and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright light. Slowly, ever so slowly, everything started to come into focus. He saw, green grass field full of yellow wildflowers, blue-orange skies, and beautiful horizon._

_It all seemed surreal, as if he had just witnessed the some scenes from film._

_“ This right here - that look beautiful, don’t it? ”  He turned his head when he heard female voice mixing in the wind. And that’s when he saw he wasn’t alone. There was a women standing pretty close by him._

_But she wasn’t Nathalie._

_Woman had long, black hair_ _with one small braids behind her right ear, tan skin and brown eyes. She was slender yet athletic in build. She wears a knee-length blue dress with red stripes as well as red shoes. She had also silver bracelets and a blue ring._

_Gabriel wanted to say something but had no control over his body. He was just a spectator during scene, as they quietly watch the sun begin to rise above the skyline, “Amanecer?”_

_She looks at him, a little confused. “ Yes, Sunrise. ”_

_He smirked before taking her hands between his, “ See, I told you, I’m a fast learner. ”_

_She looks at him, still little confusion showing on her face, her beautiful chocolate eyes set on him with a warm exasperated affection that only someone who love you can convey, and says, “ Hold up, Tarlock, are you sure?_

_” I’m sure.” He said, nodding eagerly._

_“Okay, so. Let’s see if you remember the others words I taught you. “ Her face softens, her lips curving in a beautiful smile that lights up her face, "First, Love me.”_

_” Ámame.” he said, with a little more feeling that he intended._

_She rolls her eyes, and thinks of the words she’s gonna say next. “How do you say hold me?”_

_He pulls her close to him, his arms around her waist. “Abrázame.”_

_“ Good. ” She smirks, “Well then, how do you say kiss me?”_

_“Bésame.”_

_And she does just that. She leans in, her lips on his. She breaks the kiss, and leaves butterfly kisses along his jaw._

_“ Well, one last question, how do you say I’m in love with you? ”_

_“ Estoy enamorado de ti.”_

“ Sir, You know I can’t understand Spanish, right? ” Nathalie’s voice broke the illusion of Notorodanaus’ memory. Everything after that was a blur of colors.

Then that all disappears, mountain, sun, woman, like some 3d drawing was erase with an old eraser.

Gabriel felt numbing and dizziness when come back to his office, and Nathalie was talking to him. He couldn’t seem to focus on her and his pupils were dilated, his ears were actually ringing.

He stared at her blankly. "What?”

“ I can speak French, English and German but I don’t speak Spanish language, so l wouldn’t know what you was saying to me. ”

Her words seem to sober him because he’s pushing away from her, runs a hand over his face, trying to wipe away the remnants of illusion, as if it’ll clear his head.

Gabriel was staring at Nathalie’s face. “ How long have we been talking, Nathalie? ”

“ Are you feeling all right, Sir? ” She asked and looked at him in that way that made him anger.

“ Just answer the question. ” He gave her a cool stare but she remained unfazed.

“ Three minutes since you started speak Spanish. ”

Gabriel was surprised that his mind lost in that illusion and he also lost control of himself for so long. And the more he’s wondering how it happened.

“ Sir… is something wrong? You don’t look like you feel too well. ”

“ Everything’s fine. ” He turned around to see she still holding papers. “ Leave papers on my desk and back to work. ”

Nathalie looked like she wanted to ask him something else but nod slightly, leave him alone.

After that Gabriel sat up and adjusted his glasses.

“ Nooroo. ”

“ Yes, Master? ” A tiny voice said to the older man, then a little moth like creature flew beside him.

“ Do you know what exactly happened? ”

“You seems to fall into a trance while you were talking to Nathalie. ” Nooroo looked at Gabriel nervously, “ And forgive my boldness, Master, but I wanted to know what you’ve seen.”

His eyes stared at Kwami for what seemed like an eternity. “ I was on a hill covered with flowers and there was a Latino-American women. We watched the sunrise together and then she asked me about Spanish words. ”  

“ It was a memory from when Mr. Tarlock spending time with his wife. ” Nooroo said, and a tone of happy memories came flooding back to him when he was Tarlock’s Kwami and sharing his good time with him.

“ Nooroo, what’s happening to me… Why am I seeing all these things.”

Kwami makes a face as Gabriel looks at him questioningly. “ It’s an effect of your connection to Notorodanaus. ”

“This time, I didn't even try to talk to him.” Gabriel announced. ” And I’m not transformed into Hawkmoth for two days.

“ Well, that’s true,” Nooroo stated bluntly “ but, for the most part a telepathic connection between the person and Butterfly Miraculous holder is based on intense emotion and intense feeling that had come out of people. It’s distinct from the Miraculous wielder stay transformed or not. ”

Gabriel skeptically arches and eyebrow. “ I thought you said Notorodanaus rejected my links with him. ”

“ Mr. Tarlock has the ability to weaken and partially reject the bond but the connection between you and him still exists. That is why, whenever he feels really strong emotion or he’s remembering something emotional the telepathic link just makes you see these things too, Master. ”

Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ But why do I feel the pain and it make me weak ?”

“ I can’t say for sure, but I think Alpha Akuma had a toxic effect on the bond, Mr. Tarlock heart’s is possesses by it and is his power source. So he doesn’t feel the negative effects, but your mind and body aren’t designed for this. ”

“ So what do I do with that? ”

Nooroo sunk his head and shook it sadly. “ I cannot help you. ”

Gabriel glared at him, causing Nooroo to flinch. “ What you mean by that? ”

“ That’s the first time EVER in Miraculouses history, someone have that kind of bond with Butterfly Miraculous holder. All I know is that bond will continue to exist as long as Notorodanaus will have Alpha Akuma in his heart. ”

“ Or you put down Butterfly Miraculous. ” Kwami added in his mind.

Gabriel walked towards the window and looked out to see the busy city of Paris. People walked the streets of city, cars going by roads and sun shining upon the city with the Effiel tower being miles away from the Agreste Manor.

Nooroo, who stayed behind, just looked at his Master, “ Master, what would you do? ”

Gabriel, still looking out the window, spoke, “ I just learned how to control it. ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, it gives me the motivation to continue.


	32. Chapter 32

_Notorodanaus watched Chat’s tail swish back and forth, back and forth, back and forth across his field of vision, like a black windshield wiper that distracted from Kwamis and all Miraculous holders and their Kwamis eyes drilling into his face._

_He understood that they’re in shock after everything that happened but they’s been looking at him for 10 minutes._

_“Stop staring,” he said._

_“ But you are so strange now. ” Trixx answered._

_“ So? You’re a sprite-like, small fox creature that give certain powers to people. ” Notorodanaus retorted. “ …and you don’t see me staring. ”_

_“ Yeah… You got me there. ” Kwami smiled at him._

_“ He looks better now than he did a half day ago, to be honest. ” Chat said, still sitting on tree branch._

_“ A bit better looking than you, Pussy Cat. ” Roaar a Kwami who was connected to the Tiger Miraculous said. Chat Noir detransforms and jumped down._

_“ Watch your mouth there, Roaar.” Xander said. Kwami just stuck out his tongue at him and then sit on his owner head._

_“ Sorry, Xander. ” Etta the tiger-themed superhero said and then asked “ So, Tarlock, how are you feeling? ”_

_“ It kind of… ” He frowned.“ It’s hard to explain, but it kind of feels like I’ve a small sun inside me, it’s tickled and gives me all the power I need. ”_

_“ And how long will you look like that? "Ryker the ox-themed superhero asked, looked at him curiously._

_” I don’t know.“_

_” What new superpowers do you have? “ Sekani the mouse-themed superhero asked, with a serious look_

_” I don’t know.“_

_” Will there be the side effects ? “ Kwami of Subjection asked floating at his eye level._

_” I don’t know.“_

_” Why Miraculous Ladybug couldn’t help you back to normal?“ The Kwami of Second Chance wanted to know._

_"Guys. I know exactly the same amount as you do right now, which is almost nothing. ”_

_“ The unknown can be a powerful incentive to unfold the answers of many mysterious secrets. ”_

_An soft and all-too familiar voice said from behind them. Everyone quickly turn to look at person who said it, then they placed their fists on their open palms and bowed respectfully when saw their master._

_Master Kang Ru was a very old Chinese man with light blue eyes. His hair was white like snow and he has a long goatee holds together by ring-like item._

_He wear a reddish-burgundy robe with a silver shawl with faint wind designs laced into it. The robe has golden wave designs on the black cuffs, as well as oval patterns on the back of the sleeves He also wears dark red pants, closed-toed sandals, traditional Shaolin leg wraps around his ankles and lower legs, and yin-yang medallion._

_He was holding his trademark. A rough staff of ash wood with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the staff is light red-orange, with symbol of strong and wisdom etched to both sides._

_“ Of course it takes much time and hard work to get the answer. ” He walked down the stone stairs slowly, looking at his students faces. After few more steps on stairs, Master stepped to Notorodanaus._

_He smoothed a hand over his goatee and cleared his throat.“ But you can answer one question, Tarlock. ”_

_His student looked at him helplessly for a moment before he asked “ I can? ”_

_“ Yes. "Master Kang Ru he replied affirmatively. He looked at him calmly for a moment before smiled, "What do we call you, in this form?”_

_Everyone waited patiently for his response._

_“ Call me **Notorodanaus**. ”_

Gabriel opened his eyes when another of Notorodanaus memories blurred until just vanished.

It had been a two week since the memories illusion incident as fashion designer had begun calling it in his head, and he was still problem with controlling his link with Notorodanaus.

The situation has worsened since he akumatized Rolland Dupain into bread-themed super villain Bakerix. After that he start seeing strange fragments and different snippets from Notorodanaus’ life more and more often. That really bothered him and made the doing of some things problematic.

Nooroo has suggested that meditation can help his owner clears the mind and controlling his link with Notorodanaus.

For this reason alone, Gabriel still sitting on a meditation position, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to focus, although he couldn’t as another scenes of Notorodanaus memories played in his head.

“ Focus”, Gabriel was meditating, trying to calm down, “Focus”, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Notorodanaus…training the kung fu with his master. “Focus”, fighting with his team members about cookies and noodles. “Focus”, playing Shōgi with Nooroo. “Focus”, fighting the members of Venom Spiral “Focus” there he was, “Focus”, hugging his small daughter.

When Gabriel realized it doesn’t work, he opened the eyes rapidly. Then, all of a sudden, a great wave of anger appeared, almost making the man to angrily punch the floor.

Nooroo had been silent for the longest time before whispering, “ Master….”

“ It doesn’t help, ” Butterfly Miraculous holder cut Kwami off. “ This meditation is just pointless. ”

“ Mr. Tarlock’s heart is full of strong emotions also reinforced with Alpha Akuma energy.” Kwami said, looking not at him, but at the Miraculous. “ Master, you must clear your mind of everything else and stay focused to make it work. Block out any outside incentives . ”

“ Every time I try to clear my mind, I see his memories. ” Gabriel snarled, his voice echoing the frustration and aggravation he felt.

Nooroo fluttered up shakily, facing him full on, patting his paws before said cautiously. “True meditation is a delicate craft, even the some monks need a time to figure out how to master the protect their mind. ”

Gabriel took a deep breath and grabbed his glasses. Once they were situated on his face, he stand up.

“ All right, we’ll pick this up later.” Fashion designer put his hands on the table behind his back and leaned on it. His look was directed to the floor.

After a large and silent pause, office door was opened, but not by the designer, but by a Nathalie. She took a few steps and glanced down at her tablet before looked inquiring at him.

Gabriel did not respond verbally, but his expression clearly said, “ I’m still working on it. ”

Nooroo flying smoothly higher before sitting cautiously on the edge of desk and looked at them for a long moment.

“How do you feel, Sir?” Nathalie asked, finally breaking the heavy silence.

He let his shoulders slump just slightly. Today was not “tragic” in itself, but some of the memories illusion was hard, this morning. It gave him headaches so bad, he felt his skull was being split open.

All because Notorodanaus strong emotions. When Gabriel think about it… it’s kind of an ironic situation. Whenever a person has strong negative emotions, Hawk Moth senses it from his lair and send akuma.

Now….Notorodanaus the ex-Butterfly holders has breached Hawk moth’s mind territory and he did it with akuma help.

“ I need something for a headache. ”

Nathalie handed him a packaging of ibuprofen which came from seemingly nowhere. Gabriel didn’t say anything, just take two pills without drinking.

His brooch begin glowing on his chest the moment he swallowed, but fashion designer hasn’t moved a centimeter… since he looked at it.

Nooroo and Nathalie was staring at him, trying to figure out why is he waiting for transformation into Hawk Moth.

A two minutes and a half went before Butterfly Miraculous back to normal. The shocking silence was tremendously uncomfortable.

“ Sir, can I ask you, why didn’t you create akuma? ” Nathalie tentatively asked.

“ Last time I use Akumatization, I have some strong vision of Notorodanaus memories. It made me lost control over the situation and super villain.” Gabriel admitted, avoiding eye contact. She wasn’t sure how to react to such information.

“So, Ladybug and Chat Noir win before I could do anything with it. ” He put hand on his Miraculous, “ I can’t do this until I can control of these visions. ”

The emotions on his face was one she’s not used to see. She saw as her boss externalise his frustration, longing, sadness and even sense of shame. But now she saw a strange mixture of fear and powerlessness in his eyes.

“ Well, maybe I can help you.” Nathalie offered, but Gabriel shook his head.

“ It’s my mind. That’s why you know, I got to do this alone. ”

“ Well, I don’t have any influence with Notorodanaus. "Nathalie said, letting a short silence slip between them. "But I can help you some other way, Sir. ”

“ Am I supposed to know what you mean by that? ”

“ Notorodanaus have link with Hawkmoth but not with Mayura.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! thoughts on the comment section, pls?


	33. Chapter 33

Marinette was humming the same song, the one in her favorite playlist on IPod. While she slowly put some drawings and sketches inside a light pink folder that lay on her bed.

Her hero life has been pretty quiet, not counting her own grandfather was transformed into Bakerix and tried to destroy what he deems too modern.

However, after that incident Paris was quiet.

Well not perfect quiet, Paris was free from attacks of akumatized super villains but a series of break-ins in jewelry stores have spread throughout the city. It was very strange and mysterious because nothing has ever been stolen. Every place was turned inside out but even the smallest ring wasn't taken.

Ladybug and Chat Noir decided that they should let the police handle the matter, and heroes take care of things on their normal life. But there was one person who was not satisfied with less heroes activity.

Ladybug biggest fan, Alya Césaire.

At this moment she stares down at the phone, the screen shows an unfinished blog post, her stare so focused that Marinette is surprised she hadn’t already burnt a hole through the screen.

“ I give up. "She is lying facedown, arms spread-eagled on the carpet of Marinette’s room. She threw the phone on the bed, the screen still shows an unfinished blog post. Alya rolls over and looks up to where Marinette is sitting on her bed.

” I’m out of ideas.“ Creole-French girl said miserably ” I have no new information about Ladybug or Chat Noir. I posted already all last akumatized villain attacks and cool news. I have nothing for my Ladyblog. **Nothing**. “

” How about another heroes: Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee? Or something about Notorodanaus? “ Marinette asked.

” I posted everything I found about heroes. I know nothing new or interesting about Notorodanaus. When he fly away, he’s nowhere to be found. He’s some master of hiding, disguise and moves around the city at will.

Alya’s face hardened. “ And I may be desperate for new post, but not desperate enough to… request to interview Chloé. ”

“ Truth is, nobody’s that desperate.” Marinette comes off the bed and down to where Alya is, “ But look, I’m sure you’ll find something interesting shortly. ”

“ I just, I hate it when I’m not doing anything.” Alya snorts. “ Would it be too much to ask for a something exciting to happen? ” She jumped to her feet, so fast that scared her best friend.

Marinette dropped the folder which she hold, some papers fell on the floor.

“ I’m sorry. ” Alya said, and saw something strange of the corner of her eye. “ What is it? ”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she saw Alya reaches down instead on the ground and picks up a map that Master Fu has entrusted her.

“ It’s not important or interesting. ” Marinette says without thinking.

Alya turned her attention to Marinette.

“ Okay but what is it? ”

“ My grandfather gave me that map. He said it was a treasure map. ” Marinette said the first idea that flashed through her head, partly avoiding Alya’s gaze.

“ It looks more like Painting of Julie Mehretu than map. ” Alya said, map 180-degree turn to the right on her hands. “ Why is he gave this to you. He doesn’t really believe you found a hide treasure, does he? ”

“ Well, according to him… our generation has a better chance for figure out how to use this map. ” Marinette sighed, “ It just seemed like he really believe I would do this. I didn’t want to let him down. So, I promised I would try. ”

“ Do you need help? ”

“ You just said that it doesn’t even look like a map. ” Her voice took on an nagging tone.

“ I just need something to keep me busy now or I’ll go crazy. ” She gave Marinette a smile" But if we find something, I want to get half of it. “

” That sounds like a fair trade. “ She tossed back.

” Deal? “

” Deal. “

Two girls shake hands and then bursting out laughing.

” Right, where shall we begin the beguine? “ Marinette asked.

” Maybe we could discuss it over Smoothie . “

A 20 minutes later, Alya and Marinette exit the bus they’re on and start walking towards the La Vie En Fruits.

They are already halfway road when suddenly Alya asked ” What do you think Ladybug or Chat Noir likes to do for fun? “

” I, uh…. I guess? “ Marinette laughing nervously, ” They probably like save Paris and doing superhero’s stuff.  "

Alya smirks, “ I mean in a civilian life. All heroes are close to our age. Do you think they likes doing things people our age do? ”

“ I don’t know. ” Marinette lied, pushing away her nervousness. “ I dare say they are trying keep up appearances. So, probably watching movie in cinema, going to mall and working somewhere in the city.”

“ Well, probably you’re right. They just can turn out to be different people when they took off their mask. And they are moving through the city, like normal people. Maybe, we even just saw Ladybug today, and we have n…..” Alya was interrupted by the loud strange roar.

Plumes of smoke in the distance caught Marinette’s attention while Alya stopped one man from the wave of citizens that passed them.

“What’s happening?”

“ Some kind of new monster! ” He said firmly. “ I would stay away from there if I were you. ”

Of course, that was exactly the opposite of what two girls need to do.

“Come on girl. I’ve gotta get this on footage for the Ladyblog,” said Alya as she strode towards her best friend and took Marinette’s wrist in her hand, before she ran off towards the place where the explosion was heard from.

Marinette followed, but after a moment became confused. Ladybug was needed, but she can’t just run away from her friend.

She needed an good excuse to leave.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls? I would love to hear from you.


	34. Chapter 34

On the Guardians' temple, Notorodanaus had always been sort of wary of Chat Noir. The guy seemed pretty nice and everything, if a little too eager to talk about his vintage wooden figurines collection like they had actual, individual personalities. He and Xander the Chat Noir worked together get along, but had never been the really friends, their relationship looks rather like friendly competition.

There was just something about Notorodanaus that rubbed Chat Noir the wrong way. It was nothing that he had actually said or did.

It was just that he was close to Victoria the Ladybug, they loved each other very much and spent a lot of time together, like brother and sister. Of course Xander was convinced that there's a lot more going on between them than really good friendship and many respect.

Notorodanaus know that Chat Noir was jealous. Feline hero has fallen in love with her but Ladybug sees cat hero as just a team worker. However he kept trying to win her heart, in every possible way.

And when Notorodanaus could have watched new Ladybug and Chat Noir, he saw the love story just getting swept back into this whole thing.

It was funny, really, how much had changed. And how little, too.

Kitty was chasing his Bug, literally.

Notorodanaus see that when he watched the Paris' two young supers fighting with new enemy.

A large vaguely humanoid plant being apparently composed of plant-matter with a giant, wilted, bloomed flower and three strong roots as legs. It has multiple teeth protruding from its flower head-mouth and has vines entangled around its arms, neck, and ankles.

He just watching how Ladybug said something and a pointer finger that commands Chat Noir to stay behind car until she returns, which he's not going to argue with. But Notorodanaus know that Chat urgency to protect Ladybug far outweighed his concern for his own welfare. Young boy would've get between Ladybug and weird plant mutant, if he had to.

And few seconds later teen hero really did it. The battle between Ladybug and monster was in full play. Until creature swung his giant fist on her at the right moment.

But Chat Noir pushed dotted heroine out of the way of a plant-matter fist, and he took the hit himself. It sending Chat Noir flying high in air before he landed on his back on roof, shocked, but alive.

" Hello Chat Noir. "

Chat raised his head and looked at Notorodanaus.

" Hi. "

" Hard day? " He asked as helped feline hero up.

" We have the situation under control. " Chat Noir assured him.

Notorodanaus' gaze went from the Chat Noir to giant plant monster, who roaring wild. Ladybug was at a safe distance from him, hidden behind the autobus.

" Well, since you're here, I could use a paw. " Chat Noir said with half smile.

He brow raised at the pun but shook his head. " I am not a florist or gardener. And, besides, that monster isn't my type. I prefer opponent who is akuma creation. That kind of opponent is more interesting, and more entertainment than creature like this. "

Teenager frowned, as if in thought, for a moment before he spoke. " Mind telling me how you know that it is not evilized villain? "

" I was owner of the Butterfly Miraculous. I know exactly how Nooroo's power works, and I've used Akumatization that is the Butterfly Miraculous superpower a hundreds of times. I can recognize a "akumatized" person just after one look.

Notorodanaus pointed to a creature who fought with Ladybug. " That's not anything that Nooroo could create. "

" Okay, if it isn't a akumatized villain, then what is it? " Chat Noir retorted.

He didn't seem fazed by teen boy's question; " Well, if I was to guess, I'd say that's Duusu work."

" You mean…"

" It's the sentimonster create by a superpower of Amokization. " Notorodanaus said nodded affirmatively.

"So, we must found Amok. " Teen hero said, his belt-like tail moved smoothly around behind him.

Suddenly plant monster took a swipe at Ladybug as she jumped high into the air. She avoided his vines and touched down on a top of streetlight. The sentimonster roared again, opened its mouth wide and… swallowed the little bike whole.

" I guess our flowery buddy got mad, though, so better be quick. "

" A little tip: that yellow daffodil on top its head is rather important. " Notorodanaus said evasively. And then something caught his eye. " Wow, what a brave girl. "

" I know, Ladybug is awesome. " Chat Noir said with a slight purr in his voice.

" Actually, I talking about her." Notorodanaus said and pointing to Alya hiding behind a car, she filmed Ladybug's prowess with her usual thrilled expression and sparkles in her eyes.

Ladybug gasped as she finally noticed her friend had been there the whole time, she was sure that Alya run away. The bag of bubble gum she had just invoked with her Lucky Charm was flung at the akuma's feet just before Notorodanaus and Chat Noir jumped from the roof.

The monster stepped and tripped on the round candy, scene as you'd expect to see in a old cartoon. Chat Noir used the opportunity to use his staff to jumped on its head and rip daffodil out with roots. He granted cataclysm to destroyed it, releasing the blue feather inside.

While Ladybug purified it and restored the damage made to the area, Chat Noir checked on the admin of the Ladyblog.

" I'm fine." the girl waved in a dismissive manner, still filming. "There was never a doubt in my mind that you would save day."

Teenager hero quickly diverted his eyes to scene that Alya tried capture on a good angle.

Notorodanaus stood there watching pure white feather flew off into the distance. Ladybug came and stood beside him. She could see that something's bothering him.

" What's wrong? " She asked as he turned to face her.

" I think I feel something has changed. " He said tersely as his wings spreading, " And not in a good way. "

Before she could say another word, Notorodanaus flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the chapter on the comment section?


	35. Chapter 35

The moon was only an half hour from rising when a boy wearing a textured black skin-tight catsuit lands in his room through the open window.

He take a slow and deep inhale through the nose, his cat ears flattening a bit.

" Plagg Claws In. "

An exhausted Plagg falls into Adrien's hands when the blond-haired boy's transformation wears off.

" I need cheese. I'm starving. " Kwami wailing' like a little baby.

Adrien gently put small black creature on his bed. Then places the big roll of Camembert cheese, and Plagg dives right into it.

For the first time, Kwami's appetite was justified.

Plagg and Chat Noir had been through the ringer recently. Every fight with Mayura power felt like a running a marathon. In addition, Paris was beset by sentimonster much in the last few days.

Adrien was thoughtful as watch his Kwami.

Mayura attacked very often. On the other hand, Hawkmoth did not send a even one akuma. Neither Ladybug knows nor Chat Noir know why.

And it was so strange that Notorodanaus never seemed particularly interested in sentimonster for some reason. In fact, he didn't show up for incident with humanoid plant…. not counting the time he passed heroes in air on patrol two nights ago.

" Bring in the other one, I'm still hungry! " Kwami of Destruction grumbled and interrupted his holder a deep thought.

" You're always hungry, Plagg. " Adrien smile but give him more cheese.

After Plagg's quickly eats up the cheese, young boy feel his adrenaline faded and he have a sudden desire for food and sleep.

The bed was calling his name, but a big emptiness in his stomach won the fight.

Leaving the room, teenager accidentally noticed Nathalie, who press handkerchief to her mouth, coughing. Adrien green eyes narrowed when he saw the red flecks from Nathalie's mouth one time.

She glanced up, then their eyes locked for a second. His light green eyes looked into her own dull blue ones. She quickly hide handkerchief as seeing Adrien walk down the stairs.

" Nathalie, are you okay? "

" Everything's all right. " Adrien was gazing intensely at Nathalie, who folded her arms across her chest in response.

" You've been coughing a lot, lately,"

" It's nothing serious. " She had insisted.

" I saw blood on handkerchief! " Adrien managed.

Nathalie winced, momentarily shocked. " The blood in my mouth is from the gums. "

He shook his golden head, eyes filled with anxiety. " You are sick. "

" Every person might get sick. I'm only human. "

" But, you get worse because you didn't take a few days to rest and care about yourself. It can have devastating consequences for your health. "

She want to say she was fine and some other lie, but then another racking cough hit, and she must leaning heavily on the wall.

Adrien's eyes widened in fear. "Nathalie? Nathalie?! "

" I'm f- " She started to say, but the rest of the sentence was interrupted by more coughing.

Adrien grimaced a little, it pained him to see her suffering.

" Let me help you. " He said and steered her into the nearby sitting room.

Nathalie sit in an chair and tried catch her breath as Adrien eyed her carefully.

" You are very pale. " He said and took a step back. " Should I call a doctor? "

" No. " She said her voice tight.

" But…"

" No doctors! " Nathalie said louder than it needed to be, her voice was all hoarse from coughing.

" Let me get you some water. I'll be right back. " Adrien ran off to bring her a glass of water before she stop him.

Teenager back in a record time of 54 seconds, handed her a glass of water.

" Thank you. " Nathalie said before gulped the water down very slow.

" Are you sure you don't want me call doctor? " Adrien asked when she put empathy glasses on small table.

" I don't need doctor." She sighed, looking into his eyes. " I just need a little rest. "

" Have you spoken to my father about this? " He spoke up after a moment, care and worry reflecting in his warm green gaze. " I'm sure he will let you take a day off. "

" Your father is well aware of my health status. But he and I decide that I can still working. "

" What?" Adrien yells. " Your job is important but your health is more important. " Teenager says and she can hear the care in his voice.

" Adrien I appreciate the concern, but I will be well soon enough. You need not worry."

" I still consider you should take some time off and really rest. " Adrien said, his voice halfway between scolding and concern.

" I don't understand your obstinacy. "

His expression fell. " I just don't want to lose you, that's all. "

They were silent for a while.

" Adrien…"

" I lost my mom." he half sobbed, "And..and…I don't want to go through that again. "

He says, and then neither of them say anything for a while. Nathalie looked at Adrien sad face, his word touched her in many ways.

" Adrien…." She paused before speaking. " I'm here. I'm just sick but everything will be fine. And I am never going to leave you." She promised, standing next to him.

Suddenly, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. It took a moment for Nathalie to move one arm wrapped around his back.

" What was that for? " She asked when he finally let her go.

" For being here…with me and my father. "

Nathalie felt a pang of strange warm in her heart, shot teenager a soft look, and then one question just popped into her head.

" Adrien, why were you out of the room? " She asked, breaking the new silence.

" I was very hungry. A typical diet for model is just not very filling sometimes. " He answers, rubbing his neck with his left hand and keeping his eyes downcast.

" I will make sure you get some snack. " And she responds to his happy facial expression with smile of her own. " Now back to your room, you should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow. "

" Goodnight Nathalie. "

" Goodnight Adrien. "

With a nod, Adrien back to his room.

Nathalie sighed when was alone again.

Silence fell as four of Adrien's words still echoed in her mind. I lost my mom.

Losing a mother, the massive hole that leaves in boy life. This boy who is a ray of light in cold Agreste mansion. Nathalie care and even love teenager boy, but she isn't part of his family. Family he really need.

She know that Gabriel love his son but he might not have been the best of fathers for teenager. But Adrien deserves for more of real parents love…for his family back and whole.

Nathalie wanted teenager Agreste to be happy and therefore she was ready to do everything in her power to bring Emilie back because Adrien Agreste deserved to have his mother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think please


	36. Chapter 36

Gabriel Agreste stared at the peacock miraculous. The one that had taken the love of his life from him and inflicting pain his most trusted person, as well.

Butterfly Kwami fluttering near his owner shoulder. The holder of Butterfly Miraculous looked like a calm statue, with face like an expressionless mask. But his calm is a mirage. Nooroo could sense these things.

His master's spirit felt all wrong - uncertainly, confused , annoyed and guilty.

Hesitantly, Nooroo asked. " Master, is something wrong? "

Gabriel continued staring at the peacock miraculous which glitch between its disguised and natural forms. " This time it's different. Nathalie does not react the same as Emily. Similar but different."

" Of course, it's different for every individual. "

Gabriel blinked at him. There's surprise on his face for a split-second, and then he says, " Nooroo clarify your statement. "

The Kwami fluttered down to the desk to touch the peacock miraculous. " Miraculous magic's up close and personal. And every human is different. So, all kind of effect the Miraculous magic are different when new person use it, even the harmful parts. We just can't predict exactly how magic will by work. "

Man sighed, magic have many different rules and effect. Part of them are incomprehensible to him, normal people and even Kwami. And that last are connected with magic since the moment of the birth.

" How it all magic works? " Gabriel unconsciously say it out loud.

" The simplest question of all, but no one really knows the answer. " As soon as this sentence left Nooroo mouths, the Butterfly Miraculous start gleamed with purple magic like small star.

Fashion designer looked at Peacock Miraculous for a long moment, then cupped it in his hands.

In a matter of moments he stood in the middle of Hawk Moth's lair.

He turned and watched the butterfly window open in front of him, the negative emotions already floating through the glass and made his butterflies flying all around the room.

Gabriel close his eyes and breathing slowly. He concentrate to create mental shields, concentrating on a single thought( create akuma) to prevent an Alpha Akuma magic work and not let Notorodanaus' memories entering his mind.

That's shied wasn't perfect. Fashion designer still needs time, patience and a practice to effectively protect his mind. But for now, it was strong enough for Hawkmoth shall be able to put his new plan into effect.

After a few deep breath in and out, he turned to see Nathalie waiting for her turn.

" You are certain you don't need more rest?" There was real concern in Gabriel's voice, even if his expression was indecipherable.

"Yes."

For some reasons, it took so much energy to place brooch in her hand.

Nathalie hissed in what sounded like pain but clipped the broach onto her blazer. She felt the familiar surge of power embrace her, but at the same time she felt the toxic effect of damaged Peacock Miraculous. Pain was visible on her face.

Gabriel's expression was unreadable at first, and then it slowly gave way to corner - at seeing her again, at seeing her this way, this hurt.

But they have these high-stakes, Emily Agreste return to life and sometimes winning… winning just requires kind of sacrifice.

Second later Hawkmoth and Mayura stay right where Gabriel and Nathalie are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls? It would awaken my muse. My muse was in slumber for a while and I could hear it snoring.


	37. Chapter 37

It was a perfectly normal day in Paris.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue and clear, and there was a pleasant breeze in the air. And… Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace were busy battling Destroyer.

The battle between teen heroes and supervillain was in full swing while Chloé activates her Queen Bee signal on the other side of Paris as she and Sabrina were watching Nadja Chamack reports on the ongoing battle from Sabrina's phone.

In the meantime, a blue-clad woman who waiting beside Le Grand Paris  
watching two girls.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are in trouble. " Hawk Moth communicates with Mayura while she spying on Chloé from behind a nearby statue.

" Chloé's already waiting for her. "

" Perfect. Be ready in case Ladybug goes and hands her the Bee Miraculous. " He said and ended the call.

She wait patiently and then…

" Anyone ever tell you it's rude to spy on people? " A sudden voice next to her startled Mayura.

Looking off to the side, Notorodanaus was floating in the air, several feet from the statue.

" Very pleased to meet you, Mayura. " He says, interrupting her before she can even begin.

" How do you know who I am? " She turned to face him fully.

A knowing smirk made its way onto his lips." I have my sources. "

"So, what are you doing here? " Mayura asked, sounding absurdly casual.

" A question I ask myself often. " Notorodanaus changed his wings angle as he moving closer to reduced that existed between them. " But right now I just noticed you, and I decided to take a closer look. "

" What do you want? " She asked, eyeing him skeptically.

" Me?" He's closer now, eyes focused on hers, " I want nothing. " He smiled at the flash of feistiness in Mayura's eyes, finding it totally understandable. " The only reason I'm in here is because you are intriguing . "

"Intriguing? " She raise an eyebrow, that's an interesting choice of words.

" Well, you have a brooch, the Peacock Miraculous. And you are hurting yourself of your own free will. "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Her eyes narrow and her breathing slows.

He look at her slightly skeptically. " Really? The Peacock Miraculous, this is currently damaged, and infects you like a parasite. It's power will kill you sooner or later."

Frowning in confusion, Mayura tightens the grasp of a hand fan.

Notorodanaus grins, the corners of his mouth lifting to match the teasing in his voice," I expect you're wondering how I knew that? "

" Maybe."

" I just can see things that normal people can't. You're trying to not to show it but I see that you suffer. Which begs the question, what's so important for you to risk your own life? " asked Notorodanaus, eyeing the woman with curiosity.

" I'm sorry, but this is none of your business." Her eyes calm and serious ones.

And with that magnificent grin of his face, he said, " But I still want to know. "

" Why? "She searched his eyes and they gazed at each other in silence for a few moments.

" I think it's because I saw small similarity between you and me. "

" Excuse me, but I'm nothing like you. " She said firmly, but quietly so as not to draw anymore attention. Even no one can hear them.

" But you're motivated by something that motivated me to become Notorodanaus. "

" And by " something," you mean… "

Notorodanaus smiled proudly and whispered. " Love. "

Mayura blood ran cold and her chest tightened up. " First of all, you don't know me well enough to say how I feel. "

" That's true, but as I mentioned earlier, I can see things that normal people can't. Human aura is one of them. " Notorodanaus said slyly.

Mayura stared, mouth shut in a firm line, but said nothing. His eyes felt like he was staring at her soul.

" Your aura is hard to see and understand. " He goaded and looked at her for a moment. " But you have a two light flames of love for two important people. Flames are so bright and shining as the sun. It's beautiful love, honest and unconditional. I don't know who you love but they're lucky. "

She still looking at Notorodanaus, trying to come up with something to distract him.

" You know, love is strange thing." He began slowly. " It is a double-edged blade. One side light, the other dark. It give us strong, where we are most powerless; when victory seems unattainable. Thanks to love we feel like the impossible is possible. But because of love, we can also suffer more than ever. We make sacrifices for people we love. And consequences… could be dire for us. "

Notorodanaus' face fell. " Believe me, I can relate. Love made me do some hard decision. I was willing to do anything to my family and friends live in a world free from fear of the demons and their dark magic. "

His eyes were… different. So full of pain." And because of that, I've lost everything and everyone that I care about. People I loved are gone. And the world I have known is lost in shadow of past. Now I'm alone, I loved them then, and I still do, but now that love is more painful than you would think. "

" Notorodanaus, why you're telling me that? " Mayura asked, cold and emotionless, but underneath she feels many different emotions.

" To be honest… I've no idea. " He thought for a moment longer." I guess I … "

Just then, a swarm of ladybugs shoots into air caused Notorodanaus to tear his eyes away from the Miraculous holder in front of him and watched Miraculous Ladybug is flying around Paris and fixes the Eiffel Tower.

A huff escaped his lips and he crossed his arms, move away from her.

" Well, it's time for me to go. " the figure said in a sly accent. "And you can tell Hawkmoth that, Ladybug has grown reluctant to giving Chloé the Bee Miraculous. She's a smart kid. "

Mayura wrinkled her brow, as Notorodanaus gracefully let the wings carry him into the sky, leaving her alone.

She watched as Notorodanaus flyed above Le Grand Paris and into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reding.


	38. Chapter 38

" It's not end well. " thought Nooroo getting a feel on Gabriel's feelings. " Anger, frustration, and flicker of self-doubt.

Kwami watched as Nathalie recounted what had happened in Le Grand Paris.

"After that he flew away. "

" So, Notorodanaus considers that Ladybug has grown reluctant to giving Chloé the Bee Miraculous. " The thought of Notorodanaus interferes with Hawk moth's plan obviously did not sit well with Gabriel because he openly frowned.

" These are his exact words. "

" Did he say anything else? "

" No. " Nathalie answer in the affirmative.

It was a lie.

But others things Notorodanaus told her was the last thing that she want share with anyone, and especially her boss. Nooroo sensed an unease when she said this but said nothing.

" I have to admit it, I think Notorodanaus has a point. " Nathalie said, looked at her employer, who had a strange expression on his face.

" Chloé Bourgeois must become Queen Bee again!" Gabriel wanted to say it but change his mind. If Notorodanaus knew what he was going to do, he will probably waiting around. And that mean…

" Master, this plan can't possibly work. Chloé won't be your ally. " Nooroo

Gabriel shot his Kwami a sharp look. "Just what are you implying?"

" Mr. Tarlock probably warned Ladybug and Chat Noir. " Kwami stammered out staring at them." And even if he don't…he just won't let akuma come close to her. "

" Why does he do this? " It was rhetorical question but Nooroo take this one seriously.

" I don't know…but " Small divine creature said " Mr. Tarlock told me once-The secret of success is quite simple. You need to do whatever you have to do, make sure anyone who looks at you will asked what and why. Because the unknown can be much more powerful than the known. "

" That's an interesting take on life." Fashion designer sighed " In the present situation… I guess that means we're going to plan B. "

~•~

Later in the day when the moon is up.

One the roof of a townhouse, Ladybug takes her yo-yo out and zooms in on one of the Grand Hotel de Paris' windows to see Chloé paints her fingernails to match her mood.

" Okay…It's like ripping off a Band-Aid. " Heroine thoughts, " You have to…."

" Still haven't spoken to her, huh? "

Ladybug turns around to see her feline partner standing next to her.

" You know how dangerous it is to use Chloé . Everybody knows that she was Queen Bee, everyone including Hawk Moth. He can use it to trap us. "

" I know. But I don't think Chloé knows that her time as Queen Bee is over, though. " Chat Noir says, pointing at building.

Ladybug scowls, " I know, I just haven't time to tell her and… "

" And you better not tell her. "

Chat Noir and Ladybug suddenly looked up and saw Notorodanaus stood on top of chimney.

" Notorodanaus? "

" Good evening young heroes. " He said as jump down and walk toward them- his wings are obviously folded up into a hooded robe.

" Excuse me, are you stalking us now? " Chat Noir asked, flopping his cat ears

" How could I follow you if I was here first? " Notorodanaus asked " Besides… I have more important things to focus on."

" What do you mean, " important things" ? " Ladybug asked, bearing in mind her last talk with Master Fu.

" My mission is not something I care to discuss with you. "

" So, you don't tell us why are you here, right? " Chat Noir teases.

" Nope. "

" Why do you like to play the man of mystery? " Ladybug glares at him.

" Well… I'm secretive, mysterious, enigmatic. But I just don't trust you. "

" We are Ladybug and Chat Noir. " Teen boy hero feel a little insulted by the last sentence, " There is no one more trustworthy than us."

" You are Ladybug and Chat Noir. That's true, but you're not the Miraculous holders I knew. You are good heroes, I respect you for that. Sometimes we can be allies. But I have no reason to trust you. " Notorodanaus answer this honestly.

" How do we know we can trust you? If you don't want trust us. "Ladybug replied. She waited for his reaction.

Notorodanaus only tilted his head in response. " You have to answer the question, young heroes. "

He smiled at the flash of feistiness in her eyes, and weird look on Chat's face.

" Why are you calling us that? " Chat Noir asked.

Ex-owner of Butterfly Miraculous stared at him for a moment, " You are like a young kids to my eyes but you are also heroes. So it's right call for you. "

With that his wings exploded from his sides, tearing his eyes from teenagers to look at sky. Like he saw something other people won't.

" Well, I have to go, and you've got things to do. "

" Notorodanaus, before you leave, I wanted ask you something? And get clear answer. " Ladybug stooped him.

" Well, I guess that depends on how personal it is. " He smirks.

Teen heroine stepped to him and squinted, folding her arms. " I want to know why you think I shouldn't tell Chloé that I might never be able to let her be Queen Bee again. "

" For two reasons."

Ladybug looked at him curiously.

" First you can't control all what you make of your life. One day you might need Queen Bee, more than you think. And second, more important. She's rather a difficult person but hope for meet Pollen again that's what this girl needs to be better in future , believe you me."

" But I have to tell her something. "

" You are Ladybug. Ladybugs have a way with others Miraculouses holders. "

" Especially Chat Noir. " Feline hero said seductively.

" What's true is true. " Notorodanaus said with hint of sarcasm and then he shot off the rooftop, leave Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They both watched Notorodanaus disappear.

" So, what you're going to say to Chloé ? " Chat Noir looked at her sidelong.

" Well…" Ladybug sighed. She zooming in on the window again and gazed at Chloé in silence for a few moments. It was a difficult situation. But she made a decision.

" I'm telling her… what she wants to hear and something she don't want hear. That, she is special and great Queen Bee but she have to be long-suffering and wait patiently for her time to get Miraculous again. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you want.


	39. Chapter 39

We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths.

Curiosity is a good quality, especially when you're a also the sole admin of the Ladyblog. Thanks to her curious and curiosity, Alya has figured out the basics of the superheroes' work. And she always unafraid to get close to villains or willing to jump into danger.

But that evening, Alya's curiosity was about to get her in some trouble.

It's a normal, nice day for teen girl. She managed to escape her sisters relatively quickly, and walking to meet up with Nino on a date.

Her boyfriend send her message that he's already standing in line for a movie, and she'll meet him there.

Alya just walks up the tunnel of stairs and into the streets of Paris. That's when a tremble started, making everyone unbalanced.

A shot of adrenalin soared through Alya's body as everything started to shake harder. Those in the vicinity scattered, tourists screaming of earthquakes, locals screaming of things much worse. Though smaller tremors are frequent in mainland France, strong earthquakes are rare. And this one is very strong.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Alya opened her eyes, still clutching streetlight. She turned her head to see if it stopped, and it had.

Suddenly the sound of Akuma Alert going off somewhere around here.

But just before she could brought up the news channel on her phone, the young journalist saw a very fast flying winged creature in space between buildings , couldn't really tell if it was new Super villain or Sentimonster or Notorodanaus but that didn't matter to her.

"I've gotta get this on footage for the Ladyblog," Alya pulls out her phone before she ran off towards the place where the weird person was landed.

Big abandoned theater.

She got out and closed the door quietly, then looked around. It was eerily dark up at this place. Like, spooky dark.

Crunch… That was the only sound in darkness… She stops herself suddenly, a cold chill rushing through her body but it was not caused by fear.

She walk down the hall and chose to take the stairs up in hope to meet mystery winged person on the higher level.

Crunch… crunch… crunch… With each step she took, the dusty floor crunched beneath her feet.

Suddenly, loud rattle as someone or something tried to jam door open sound from down the another hall, making Alya stop.

She heard a series of weird clicks and then one big WHAM erupted.

Before she full realized what was happening, she had herself halfway up the stairs toward that sound.

Upon reaching the top floor, Girl gasped as she saw to her left was the shattered big doors.

She already walked through it and stood before fork in the road. On walls was some faded plate with totally unreadable sign.

" It's like a maze in here." Alya said to herself, then looked behind the first corner to see the strange glow of the an unknown object.

Something just glows in the dark. Throws small white flashes of light in all directions of space.

She couldn't think of what it could possibly be, but it made her giddy and she felt a thousand butterflies wanting to escape her tummy. It was so exciting.

Alya narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards light and found out that light source was Notorodanaus, more precisely light source was patches on his wings.

He stood few meters away, and his focus was elsewhere.

In the semi-darkness barely dispersed by the faint light of the boarded up window near the men, his face was streaked with shadows, his breathing long and calm.

It was funny, really, how when one of the senses was deprived, the others always seemed to sharpen, becoming nearly overwhelming at times. She could barely see him, his face nothing but a smudge in semi-darkness, but she could hear his breath, feel cold air in the tingling of her skin, smell dust and a faint scent of old furniture.

Alya wasn't certain which one of them moved first, but one moment, she was brought out her phone and started filming, and the next he opened the security door and disappear from view.

And then the floor started shaking, she stopped abruptly, having to hold onto the doorframe to avoid doubling over. After few seconds, she was all too aware of fact she was vulnerable to any possible falling debris. She move toward big table to hid herself.

Suddenly a huge rumble sounded out, and the building shook more violently than before. Alya heard a deathly CRACK…and one of ornamental columns began to fall in.

Girl's eyes widened as a large part of the column came down right on top of her leg, trapping her underneath it.

She screamed in pain, her leg was broken, like, in three different places.

The building shook five more time, before finally stilling. It was eerily quiet with not a sound in the room.

Teenage girl lift herself up into a sitting position, making sure she didn't  
movie her left leg.

For a moment, she gazed at column and winced; there was no chance to movie column without help. She need help but she was in an abandoned building , and her phone lay on the ground just beyond her grasp.

" Okay, girl think. You've been in worse situations. "

Alya said to herself, then freezes as the one door opens, just feet away, with an audible squeak on its old hinges. It's so dark out that she can't even see who's opening the door, but she knew who it was.

Only a the flashlight in her phone, offering only a slight glow, so his face and body were still swathed in shadow. But she still saw the surprise in his expression, which, when he moved, immediately turned into a poker face.

Notorodanaus breathing in and out of his nostrils as he looked at Alya, eyeing that rather column on her leg.

He took an steady step in her direction and his eyes met hers. His eyes were ice to her. Then he made the deep-throated little sound and moving closer, bending his knees so that he's at her level.

" Hi.." Alya felt a twinge of fear.

To her surprise Notorodanaus looked at her for a moment before reaching up to patted her on the head. She gave him a puzzled look.

But he just hooked his wings under column and lifts it up like it was nothing. Alya tried to get up, but felt shooting pain right across all leg.

Notorodanaus put a hand on her shoulder. " Just sit tight for a moment. "

She watched his expression shift from soft to contemplative, like he was calculating what he would do next. Notorodanaus tilted his head at the dark skinned female.

Then he move to the right, so he could watch her leg better. She let her green eyes explore the creature. The strong shoulders, the half smooth skin, the muscular midsection, the wings thin as paper. She saw the scars on his body; a thick dark white lines that ran the length of his ribs, shoulder and legs, and a small, circular nasty scar near his neck that looked suspiciously like a bullet wound.

Nobody had never been this close to him, but Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was exciting her, and she could feel her heart pounding. Now his face is expressionless, his eyes are closed, and Alya wishes she knew what he was thinking.

Then he lowered his head as his antenna started shaking. Alya noticed a strange dust begin fall off the antenna and into her leg. After few seconds the wound healed and the pain was gone.

Notorodanaus stops moving his antenna, rose up from the ground and reached out for Alya. She took his hand and stood up.

" I don't know what you did, but thank you anyway… " Alya smiled at him while he took a step back.

" You Welcome. Now, Get out of here before something worse than a injured leg happen to you." His words were powerful, decisive, not at all something to be argued with.

" Would you let me interview to my blog? " Alya asked before captures several photos of him.

Her question earned of his first in long time, high pitched laughs from the heart in response.

" Maybe in another life. " His wings fold up into a hooded robe before he left.

For a moment, she wanted to follow him. But her phone rang beside her and she was quick to answer. Nino's voice floated through the air as soon as she hit the speakerphone button. " Alya, where are you? "

" You'll never guess what's just happened. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated.


	40. Chapter 40

Hawk Moth sat quietly, trying to clear his mind. His problem with memories of Notorodanaus' life, still haven't let him use every opportunity to akumatized victim when sensed their negative emotions.

The last few try of use akuma had gone rather well ( even if Ladybug and Chat Noir still win) . Especially his last super villain Graviton who literally shake this city today. But it had left the Butterfly Miraculous holder feeling slightly fatigued and partly detached from reality.

However, he needs power of another super villain to get Miraculouses of creation and destruction. And Nathalie was just too tired to use Peacock Miraculous for some time.

So, Hawk Moth had learn to really controlling his link with Notorodanaus' mind and separate effect of Alpha Akuma on his own mind, so he could create super villains without problems.

He had tried a lot of ways to do it and all of them failed. Only meditation was effective even if he need a more practice.

Breathing for the sake of breathing Hawk Moth close his eyes. His heart rate was slowed to an almost soothing rate and his breathing levelled out, coming and going like smooth ocean tides.

Suddenly, from the throng of white wings fluttering above his heads, a single butterfly flies in front of him.

The glowing white butterfly seems to looking at Hawk Moth with its beady eyes. The little creatures flying around him.

It finally lands on a Hawk Moth's cane. The butterfly is joined by a few more. They land on his head, hands, and clothes. Like they want to provide support in meditating.

Hawk Moth closed his eyes tighter as the memory of his predecessor surfaced.

Part of his head suddenly felt as if it was on fire…as Notorodanaus' memories had caused another painful effect on him.

Pain wasn't so bad. In actual fact, he's used to it in recent times as a result of many situations when he have stronger link with Notorodanaus. But he was lost in a world of emotions that had begun to slowly and silently suffocate him.

Hawk Moth put his complete focus on one thing… Emily.

It worked. Vision begin slowly fade.

But then it back again. The darkness of Hawk moth's eyelids flowered into colors, grey and greens, and suddenly a place bloosomed in front of him and he found himself on one of old street of Paris.

He saw building with a front beautiful garden and yellow mosaic roof.

This memoriy was misty and quiet.

" Doesn't it get exhausting? " He frowned and turned around in the street, trying to find the source of the sound.

But this image became hazy and blurry. And memories begin to vanished.

However before he came out of the trace, something else was in the mist of the distance; a hazy figure and just as he was trying to resurface to the present, they collided…. and last thing Hawk Moth saw was a Style Street Sign.

Hawk Moth opened his eyes.

" Dark Wings Fall. " The white butterflies trail away, leaving a fashion designer in his civilian clothes.

Gabriel stares in calm at the Kwami floating in front of him.

" Master? " Nooroo asked after few seconds of silence.

" I saw something interesting. " Gabriel said with evil grin.

~•~

Gabriel looked at building from his vision. This place was looking a little run down and much older. But without a doubt, it was right place.

Fashion designer has never been here, so he should feel like he was in a foreign place.

But then, for reasons unknown…he have a fondness for this place. Like this building means something to him long time ago.

" Nooroo do you know this place? "

" I had only known about throught Mr. Tarlock's stories of old days." Kwami explains bashfully, eyes averting to the cobblestone street. " I knew it was important to him."

Gabriel step out of the car, the street was completely empty, so he won't have to worry about witnesses.

"Master, you have to be careful." Nooroo warning his holder as men lets himself into the apartment.

Fashion designer narrowed his eyes at Kwami. " This is just building. "

" Mr. Tarlock always knew how to protected his secrets. " Nooroo said and flinched." And when become Notorodanaus… Sometimes his methods were a bit extreme. So this place aren't probably what it seem."

Gabriel think over what Kwami've said.

" Dark Wings Rise " He said softly, words almost lost in the stillness of the hall.

Then he put his hand on the first door handle, but change his mind at the last second. And he went towards the stairs.

Men doesn't know how to explain it, just that it was felling he had to go on second floor.

He finally reach a small room. There is dust everywhere, causing Hawk Moth to cough and cover his mouth with his hand.

There are shelves upon shelves of books, old and older, some in better condition than others.

Right next door stood a old wooden bed. Small chest, desk and chair fill up the rest of the room and the windows allow just enough natural light in to give the room a warm glow.

A giant mural occupies ceiling. It's old and faded but the dreamy night scene is still gorgeous.

The shining river crosses clearings filled with Night Gladiolus and tiny little firefly curl around each flowers. Pale fairies with jewel toned wings and sweet little faces sit on rocks. A tree curves into one corner with common nightingale on branches.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth finds himself drawn closer to it to look at the details and then remembered the day of Notorodanaus life.

He was young kid lying in bed. And two adults was standing above him.

Men softly whistled nice melody and women began to sing.

Close your eyes  
Feel your head  
Rest your body on the bed

Dream of roads that lie ahead  
Dream of words unsaid

I will keep you safe at night  
I'll turn every wrong to right  
And I will stay from dark till light  
And I will hold you tight

Though you're young and free  
You're a part of me  
And to you will come no harm

While you're in my arms  
Close your eyes  
Feel your head  
Rest your body on the bed  
I will keep my child inside  
I will hold you tight*

When she finish memory end but Hawk Moth still feel nice warm inside his heart.

He hums.

Confusion transmutes into realization and his eyes darken. Again Notorodanaus memories affected him in a lot of ways.

"I will not let myself be manipulated by it anymore!" Hawk Moth screamed in his head, and angrily hit bed with blade of his swordstick before walked away from the room.

He was very determined by his anger. So, it didn't take him long to found secret door in living room and get to Notorodanaus' old laboratory.

" Interesting. " Villain said as looking around.

Laboratory was rather clean, very precise. Looks like it was recently visited by someone.

Someone who didn't visitors. Because left a giant writing on the wall …scrawled with a sharp instrument.

Go away and to not never come back!

Hawk Moth ignore it, and pick up the one of many pieces of paper of the floor. On paper was a chemical formula of Meptyldinocap and illegible notes.

For the next half hour, he methodically search the room. But antagonist of the French-superheroes found nothing specific.

Place looked like someone took everything was valuable enough to take it. All that was left in room just seems… meaningless.

Butterfly Miraculous holder was prepared to leave this laboratory with empty hands.

Just at the moment when Hawk Moth turned around to go, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of dark shape in space under the old mahogany desk.

It's hard to say, but it looks like someone dropped and left it in a hurry.

He picked it up and blow away the dust.

It was a small wooden box with a metal latch. Its body is rectangular and the lid is just a minimally rounded off with three dots that represent the screws. On the front cover it a red design that is identical to the one on the grimoire.

Hawk Moth open the box and ignore fact that it started making some chirping noise. Inside it were a few vials with glowing substance .

" This lok- GAH! " He dropped box when get stung on the hands by something invisible.

Box hit the ground with loud bam mix with sound of glass breaking.

Hawk Moth was surprised when noticed that now small box have a many small and sharp spines from any part of it.

" Mr. Tarlock always knew how to protected his secrets. " Nooroo world's rattles around in his brain as before he winced and looked at his hands.

His palms are stained with the blood from few minor wounds. It wasn't very deep but still was a very painful.

Finally looked at floor again, and when his eyes landed on the box he winced with another reason. Vials were broken and their substance spurted out, forming a colorfully pool.

He lost the only thing of any value in this place.

" Thoughtful mechanism . " He said with the blank expression, but it partly faded when his palms start to itch. If Hawk Moth was someone else, he'd may start to panic. But he just stayed calm and thought that the best things to do is lets experienced doctor to take a look at this.

His eyes trace the warning on wall once more before left room.

Hawk Moth was angry and he didn't even see a small rat got into the room through a crack on the door that he left.

A black rodent started sniffing around, and in less than an 15 seconds smelled the new interesting thing. It just came up and drank out of rainbow puddle.

Then this strange goo revealed itself to be a kind of living creature and attacked rat on the instant… Rat jumped off the puddle, struggled to get free from this atrocity but it was too powerful for animal.

Soon, second by second, it started to trap rodent until it made it and turn itself into a cocoon around rat.

Rat begin squeal with agony as it's body was completely corrupted by the merge with the creature.

Finally this merge was complete…the cocoon was breaking and something hideous emerged from it.

That was like an outtake from The Fly.

Creature was lying for a couple of minutes. Then it got up and left the room….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: And where it go? You'll find out in next chapter. See you soon.
> 
> * Johannes Bornlöf - Old Lullaby


	41. Chapter 41

That was a relatively peaceful morning, with a cool breeze in the air, the sounds of pedestrians and traffic on the road around city, the smell of wonderful baked goods from the bakery.

And Marinette Dupain-Cheng running down the street with half of Croissant in her mouth. She stopped a short step away from cross the street at the last moment, when saw a red light.

" Come on, come on, come on. " She wasn't a late but don't have much time to get to her classroom.

So as soon as the light turned green she run across the street to her high school, and she smacked into someone, both knocking to the hard concrete ground below.

Marinette's eyes fly open in surprise, and she's met with familiar green eyes, Adrian's eyes. And their faces were millimeters apart. For a moment, nothing else in the world mattered to Marinette.

" Marinette? " His voice would bring her back down to reality.

And then Marinette realized that she'd basically been straddling him since they hit the ground. She blushed even more and hurried to get off of him.

" Sorry! I didn't want to fall on you. I mean, you're really good and it's hard not to fall on you. Wait! No, that's not what I meant. But we both fall, but not this way…." She try said something meaningful as still sitting on the ground.

" I'm just sorry…" She finally said

" Actually, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." he said, helping her off the ground ,totally ignore her babbling. " And we both should hurry up if we want to catch first class. "

" R-right. " She said before they penetrated inside the high school together.

That was a 3 more minutes before the bell rings. So when they got to their classroom, they found almost all sit already filled and everyone was talking.

" Congratulations, you don't missed our first class. " Alya said when saw her best friend.

" I got lucky. " Marinette said, setting her bag on her desk and sliding into her seat.

" I don't doubt that. So, you and Adrien came together to class….is there anything you'd like to share? " Alya grinned.

" Nothing! " Marinette said too fast.

" Are you sure? " Alya looked out of the corner of her eye at Adrien taking his seat beside Nino.

Marinette cheeks turned red when think about uncomfortable situation a little earlier.

" Yes! " She said with face - don't ask again "And even if something happened, I'm sure I can't top you yesterday adventure. "

Before Alya could say something in response, there was an ear piercing scream, shocking the two friends out of their playful banter.

Everyone paced from class room to outside and saw a few students run from some a stranger who running on four paws. It was a giant anthropomorphic rainbow rat. Its body was partially like zombie bodies. Rat has black, brown and grey fur, with a strange many colorful marks on it. It also had long whiskers, a pink tail covered with a blisters and a orange nose. It's eyes were purple and wild.

" Kill! " Creature yelled. His voice was horse. It sounded like he was choking on a frog.

Everyone of Marinette's class stood like a statue, only Alya whipped out her phone and videoing everything.

Creature stop for a second as starts sniffing the air, looked at class that still stood on the first floor.

" Kill! " Rat yelled louder than the last time before heading for the stairs, and then everyone started yelling and run away in different directions.

It was chaos at this point. Quite a few of the children were panicking, some were trying to reassure themselves that Ladybug would save them, and Chloe was screaming that rat better don't touched her, or she'd call her father.

At the same time Marinette looks around frantically for Alya before finding her standing by Profeseur Seydoux near the entrance, filming everything as the Profeseur looks on in dismay.

Marinette turned down the hall towards the girls bathroom.

" Tikki, Spots On!" she says, and she transform and run back to the scene.

" Ladybug! You're here!" calls students with relief.

The rat's head turned, its eye focusing on Ladybug for a few moments, and then it opened its mouth, emitting an anger roaring noise that made half of students' blood run cold.

It crouched lowly and jumped forward, its teeth aimed at whichever part of Ladybug it could reach, the slash of its claws missing her by an inch.

She threw herself to the side, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a foam along the rat's snout.

Chat Noir was watching whole thing with place where he hide to transformation. He laced his fingers together and stretched before dove off the second floor, with a flourish he had his baton in hand.

And at that time Rat stopped Ladybug attack by catch a yo-yo in its teeth and then swung its tail at heroine's legs causing she dropped to the floor, landing on her back.

Then Rat just jumped on Ladybug. She could feel the animal's breath on her skin, its eyes brazing with hunger and fury.

Giant rodent want attacked but it was promptly interrupted by a metal rod striking it's face.

Monster was shocked, but it didn't have much time to think because Chat Noir use his staff's ability to extend itself to sending Rat flying into a some room on the other side of the patio.

"Hello there, Bugaboo. Lovely day for an Akuma fight, isn't it?" Chat said as helped her stood up and kissed Ladybug's hand before leaned on his staff and smirked.

Of course that pose didn't last long because Rat back to patio with a deadly look in eyes. For a few moments, it do nothing, merely exploring the open-air courtyard, observing its enemy and people who was still here.

Its dark gaze meeting Ladybug's blazing blue and Chat's emerald green stare.

" I think I have natural advantage" Chat Noir split his staff in half. Rat doesn't looked concerned." Look up "Cat vs. Rat. " Hero said.

Instead of replying mutant rat just use its tail to rip off a doorknob and threw it at Chat Noir. The two halves of his staff snap together just in time for him to land a strike against the incoming missile.

The rodent lunged for them and it dodged them, narrowly missing the pair, its claws scraping along the ground instead.

" Any ideas on how to find the Akuma object?" Ladybug called out as she did several twists and turns to avoid the sharp dark claws.

" I'm always full of purrfect ideas, my lady. But in my opinion our colorfully friend is sentimonster." Chat Noir said as he deflected rat's tail that was attacking him.

" So, where is Amok? " Ladybug moved to attack with her yo-yo,

Mutant rodent jumping back and then quickly lunged for the spotted heroine. And she dodged, jump over rat's head but before her feet could even touch the ground, rodent attacked again.

Ladybug let out a startled scream as she was batted out onto the streets of Paris and into a parked car by hard hit of rat's tail, setting off its alarms.

" Ladybug!" Chat Noir exclaimed in alarm.

With a quick jump, Rat jumped over Chat Noir and landed gracefully on its paws in front of the a black cat-themed hero. Large rodent open its mouth. All his teeth transformed into long fangs with a black and purple electric aura. There are purple bolts that crackle around it.

" It doesn't look good. "

At the very last second Chat Noir sidestepped and grabbed ahold of the rat's ears as he jumped. Using the momentum of both the beast and his push, he twisted his body up and sideways until he'd managed to straddle the rat's back.

" Yipee-kiyay! "

A mutant rat bucked, squealing angrily, determined to throw the intruder from its back. Chat Noir was relentless was relentless, digging his heels into its sides to keep a grip and also to make it run forward frantically awey from people. Eventually, mutant rat had an idea and using it's tail to grab him by the neck. Feline hero began gasping for breath while trying to break free.

Just then, at that very moment, Notorodanaus comes charging out of nowhere, cut off half of rat's tail with a his sharp wings and pushed Chat Noir to a safe distance.

Rat was running around like a headless chicken until its tail magical grows right back out.

Then Notorodanaus and mutant rodent circled one another, the tension in the air palpable.

Both Rat and Notorodanaus charged at each other, then they each went and attempted to punch each other in the face.

Rat slashed at Notorodanaus, but he blocked with his wings and pushed rodent away. Mutant rat charged and attacked again, and again Notorodanaus blocked but this time large rodent hit him in the stomach with a tail. The punch didn't faze Notorodanaus at all.

Rat widened its eyes as Notorodanaus picked it up in his hands and flew into the sky before land in the middle of the Place des Vosges.

Mutant rodent roar and tried to bite Notorodanaus who block the electric teeth with his wings. The electricity was coursing through his whole wing, Notorodanaus didn't even flinch and kept glaring until rat's body was beginning to be consumed by black bolts.

The people outside the park started running away from the scene, parents picking up their children and running off with them and a few dog walkers doing the same for their pets.

Rat was roar again, digging his nails into Notorodanaus' back. Finally, the winged men let go of it and kicked rat against the metal fences.

It was at that moment that Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived. Ladybug ran in between them, looking at Notorodanaus. The first thing she noticed were his eyes—the dark crimson storm, primary wild in glance, at the same time strangely excited.

" I just plane a some outdoor activities, would you like to join me? "

" I'm in. " Chat Noir smile" The cats adore staying in the open air."

" But first, we have to find the Amok. " Ladybug said.

" I thought we might hit this little snag. " Notorodanaus stated, looked at large rat with an almost blank expression." This creature is no work of the Mayura, nor is it a super villain."

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at one another, then at the rat.

" So…Who or what is it? " Ladybug asked.

" I have no idea…. It had one thing in mind. Kill." Notorodanaus said with weird gleam in his eyes.

" Milady what shall we do? " Chat Noir asked but before Ladybug answer, Notorodanaus said" I intend to enjoy good fight. " He then charged at rat, leaving two teen heroes behind, the fury and happy evident in his eyes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched Notorodanaus charged at Rat and punched him in the gut. Rat let out a splitting grow, shrill and distorted and ripping out of a jaw that has dropped beyond any natural hinge to unsheath the rows of needle teeth within and retaliated with a bite in leg.

" Get off!" Notorodanaus pried Rat off of him, and threw him away. Rat was sent backwards, but it quickly recovered. It let out a low growl and attempted to strike Notorodanaus with its tail. Notorodanaus managed to successfully grab the tail and swing it around before throwing Rat into a statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

" Ouch!" A expression of hard pain appeared on Notorodanaus face as he hold his hurt leg.

His antenna shake to start making medicinal dust but before he could full healthy his leg, mutant rat hurried toward him. Notorodanaus waved his wings, create a strong blast of air, rat dodged the blast with ease and tried to attack from behind, but was knocked aside by Ladybug's yo-yo.

Mutant rat was rolling on the ground for a short time. It jumped back up on its own four paws and then charged at Ladybug.

"Hey, I know Ladybug is a gorgeous, but paws off!" Chat Noir swung his staff, batted at mutant rodent so forcefully that it skidded several feet away from them.

Notorodanaus then charged at mutant rat again, then rammed it through multiple trees and into the carousel. He then punched Rat in the face two times before throwing him to the other side of the park.

Rat fell to the ground as the blood leaking out the corner of its mouth.

" Shouldn't we call a rat-catcher, now? "Asked Chat Noir.

He should have just kept his mouth shut.

The mutant rat became even more enraged. Suddenly, its body was beginning to be consumed by fire. Its fire burned brighter when Rat let out one final roar and spit out fireball. Notorodanaus used his wings to deflect it. It landed on a tree, and a small fire began.

All of they've been fighting and the park got caught in the crossfire. LITERALLY!

"We need to end this before someone gets hurt!" Chat Noir exclaimed as fire originated at the street.

"It's time for LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug throws her yoyo in the air, and a planter trees in ladybug-patterned pots falls into her hands.

It's a small tree with leaves trifoliate and oval with long petioles, smooth on the upper side and hairy on the underside, and pea-like, yellow flowers densely packed.

Ladybug remember that tree from biology class. It was a Laburnum anagyroides or rather common laburnum, widespread wild tree species that's flowers and roots causing a muscle paralysis.

" This isn't a very good time to planting of trees to retain the soil in place." Chat Noir said when Rat gets distracted by Ladybug's Lucy Charm and Notorodanaus attacked, successfully hitting rodent with his staff and making him fly over the fountain.

Ladybug says nothing, looking around to scan her environment. Her powers gives her a ladybug-printed print, and after memorizing it, Ladybug goes straight to work.

She sprints towards the enemy with a determined look on her face, Chat Noir followed his partner.

" Normally, boy give girl flowers, not vice-versa. " Chat Noir smirked when Ladybug took tree from the flower pot, snap it in half, and give him part with flowers.

"Chat, focus!" she snapped. " You have to hit Rat in the head with this." She pointed up towards the large rat, who was doing its best to bite or burn Notorodanaus.

" Okay, milady, whatever you say. " Chat Noir said, in time to see Notorodanaus was just sent backwards, but he quickly recovered. The mutant rat jumping into the flames to ensure additional protection of itself.

" I have gift for our furry friend. Do you wanna help me deliver it? " Chat Noir asked, stand next to winged men.

Notorodanaus smile and waves his wings, create a strong wind that put the fire around rat out. Chat Noir flexed his silver staff and used it as a pole vault over the fire, landed in front of rodent.

Mutant rat charges at him but feline hero was faster and blasted Rat full on in the face with yellow flowers. Large rodent roared and coughed as the pollen of flowers took effect on its eyes and nose.

Then Ladybug landed in front of Rat as she spun her yo-yo to deflect another attack of its tail, before thrown a roots into a mutant rat's mouth.

Large rodent jumped back but instinctively swallowed brackish roots. It let out roars in an effort to intimidate its enemy.

The rat's eyes suddenly shoot wide open, feeling his body grows heavy and jiggling like jell-o. Rat tired to attacked last time but this only causes the large rodent to fall to the ground.

The flames grew weaker around the park with rat's defeat. Mutant rat groaned and tried to stand back up, but Notorodanaus put his foot on its back.

" Time to end this." He said and grabbed rat's head.

" Notorodanaus don't do it! " Ladybug immediately realized what he wanted to do.

" Why? " He sounded like a little kid.

" It is already not dangerous! "

" In your opinion, not main." His eyes never left her.

" We won these battle. Let it go. " Chat Noir narrowed his eyes.

Everything was perfectly quiet as everyone was watched each other and waiting.

" Mercy is for the weak." Notorodanaus declared but stepped back.

" You made the right decision."

" No, you made the bad decision, Young heroes." Notorodanaus said and took off, going straight up into the air.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were mute as they saw he flying away ,and then heroine throws her Lucky Charm in the air, screaming, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

While magic dust flies all around the city of Paris, Ladybug turns to glare at rat's body again.

When power of Miraculous Ladybug touch it. Rat transformed into a normal rat. Well, normal size rat with rainbow fur.

The rat squeaked furiously and shook before try to run away but Chat Noir just grabbed it by its tail.

" My lady, what about rat? " Chat Noir asked still holding rainbow rat in his hand. A small rodent was terrified. " We can't just let it go. "

" I know someone who can care about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback, people! I'd love to know how I writing.  
> Until the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and I had to write it so I might as well publish it.
> 
> So what do you think?


End file.
